


Stories

by Fairylights4672



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brenda and Teresa are supportive, Domestic lmao, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He needs education, I'll give trigger warnings, M/M, Minho is a publisher, Newt is a Dork, Newt is lowkey unstable, Newt works at a diner, Ngl based on the waitress, No action?????, Slow Burn, Some Abuse, Thomas is a tutor, Thomas is patient, Who have I become???, thats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 64,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: Newt knows his full potential is not reached at the diner. He spends most of his time daydreaming, and thinking up new ideas. He'd love to write a book. Only problem is, with a disrupted childhood and little education, he doesn't know where to start.So he finds a tutor.But maybe Thomas can teach him more than how to write a story.Maybe he can teach him how to write their story.





	1. One

Newt hated waking up. He always had. 

He hated it even more when his bed was occupied.

The blond rubbed fruitlessly at his sleep filled eyes for a moment, before sitting up. He glanced down at the man sleeping next to him, arms wrapped tightly around Newt's middle. The blond managed to slip his legs off of the side of the bed, before stirring his husband. Newt froze, waiting for the man to slip back into sleep. When he seems relaxed enough, Newt attempted to wiggle out from the mans grasp.

He managed to stand, and make it to the closet, silently picking up clothes from it, and slipping into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked, Newt turned the shower on and sat on the closed toilet lid. He dug a notepad and pen from the bottom of a cabinet, crossing his legs underneath him and opening up the book.

Flicking to a page that wasn't filled with bullet points or mind maps, he scribbled down a few new ideas. 

Newt's latest idea was of a girl, who got away from her boring life and ran into the love of her life. She went on a long journey with them, learning along the way of her talents as a musician, before coming to the land of happy. Newt would admit, it wasn't his best, and it could definitely use some work, but he didn't mind. The idea spoke to him. 

When the mirror was thoroughly fogged up, the blond closed his notebook, stashed it away, and stripped off his clothes. He slipped into the warm jets of water, sighing at the sensation of water trickling through his thick hair.

He hummed contentedly, washing himself and his hair thoroughly, and clambering out of the shower again. He dried himself off hurriedly, threw his uniform on and checked the time. 

Perfect. He had about ten minutes before Joe was awake. That was enough time to get out of the door and avoid him. 

He padded out into the kitchen, popping some toast into the toaster and packing his small bag full of the essentials: Phone, wallet, lip balm, sunglasses, headphones, little notepad and pen. 

The toast popped and he sat the two pieces on his plate, opening up the butter and spreading a generous amount onto each slice.

He was about two thirds into his second slice, _so close_ , when he felt arms wrap around his middle, and Newt instinctively tensed.

"Good morning baby." Joe murmured against the nape of Newt's neck, kissing lightly.

"Good morning." Newt hummed back, finishing his buttering and trying to put the spread back into the fridge, Joe disabling his movement. 

"Come back to bed." Joe grumbled. "I really want you right now." He then took the opportunity to press himself to Newt, who cringed at the feeling of Joe's half-hard dick pressed against his lower back.

"You seem to forget I have a job I have to go too." Newt just laughed it off best he could, attempting, yet again, to shake Joe off.

"Call in sick." His husband protested.

"I'm the only one making money around here, I can't just call in sick." The way Joe tensed against him had Newt swallowing nervously. He knew he'd done something wrong. The idea was only furthered when Joe spun him around, face stone.

"So it's my fault now?" He asked. Newt was tempted to say yes, but only shook his head.

"No, babe, of course not. I didn't mean it like that." He tried, Joe only turning away and going quiet. Newt's stomach dropped.

He could deal with the yelling. He could deal with the tantrums and the screaming and the throwing things, even if it was scary. But the quiet was so much worse. It was so much worse waiting for Joe to explode, waiting for him to scream at Newt for what he'd done wrong.

"Joe- babe- please, I'm sorry." The blond tried quietly. His husband only turned away, waving him off.

"Go to work." He said firmly.

"But-"

"Newt." Joe snapped. "Go." The blond suppressed a sigh, not wanting to make him any angrier, picked up his toast, slung his bag over his shoulder, and left.

Newt closed his eyes for a long moment, taking a few deep breaths.

It would be ok. It would.

He just needed the money, and then he'd be gone. He could do it.

-

"Good morning Newt!" Brenda chirped. If there was one good thing about Newt's day so far it was that Brenda and Teresa were on set up today, and so Newt didn't have to come in until just before open time. Fry was already there, readying the kitchen and firing up the ovens. Teresa was making sure the cakes and biscuits were perfectly lined up, Brenda wiping down the tables one last time.

'Good morning." His smile was slightly forced, Teresa only squeezing his bicep reassuringly as she passed him his apron.

"Everything ok?" She asked quietly.

"As ok as any morning goes." He shrugged back, tying his apron behind him, Brenda huffing as she leant against the counter.

"How much more?" She asked, clearly dreading the answer.

"At least three years more wages." Newt offered her a tiny smile, as if it didn't matter to him. Brenda huffed.

"There's got to be an easier way to get you that money." 

"I wish." Newt scoffed lightly, turning the sign in the window from closed to open after the green light from Frypan. "Anyway, enough about my life. Anything new with you girls?" He asked, taking his place behind the counter with his best friends. Brenda scoffed.

"Not in the last two days you saw me, no."

"I have news." Teresa piped up, Newt raising his eyebrows.

"Oh?" Brenda blinked, clearly as surprised as Newt. Teresa bit down on her lip, only causing Newt and Brenda to exchange a confused glance.

"I got a boyfriend." She admitted.

"Really?" Newt's eyes widened, Brenda only squealing and hugging Teresa tightly.

"Thats amazing!" She laughed. "Whats he like? Is he cute? Whats his name? Do you love him?" She demanded, Newt scoffing.

"Calm down there Mom." Teresa rolled her eyes. "He's very sweet, and very cute. His name is Minho, and I do like him very much." she shrugged, positively beaming.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you T." Newt smiled.

"Me too." Brenda admitted. Newt did like this approximate half hour after opening, where it was slightly too early for anyone to be at a diner, meaning he was free to chat with his friends, and wasn't swept off of his feet with workload. 

"So hows your writing going Newt?" Brenda turned the attention back to the blond, who shrugged.

"It's ok. Not really any new ideas, but I'm still working on ideas for my main story." He admitted. Teresa and Brenda were his best friend for a reason, one of them being their seriousness and support toward his hobby of writing. Or- planning to write.

"The one with the dragon?" Brenda asked, Newt nodding.

"Newt?" Teresa asked, the blond turning to her. "Do you think you could make your idea into an actual novel?" 

"T, I've said this before. I don't know how to write properly." He sighed.

"I know, but what if someone did to for you?" She suggested, the blond shaking his head with a scrunch of his nose.

"I wouldn't feel genuine."

"Well-" Brenda hummed, "I can kinda see what Teresa's getting at. If you could write a successful novel, you would be out of your apartment before Joe could say your name." She shrugged, grinning slightly at the prospect.

"What if you got a tutor Newt?" Teresa asked. "I know a guy who could help you out. Friend of Minho's actually. He could tutor you, then you could write the book yourself."

"But how would I meet up with him? Joe would be mad if I brought him home, and mad if I wasn't home by normal times." He chewed on his nails in nerves, sighing disappointedly at the idea that had come to an abrupt end.

'Well we'd figure that out." Teresa waved him off. "But hey, I'll text him during my break, see if he's up for it." She smiled warmly, Newt hugging her tightly.

"Thank you T. You're literally the fucking best."

"Yeah yeah I know." She waved him off, before her face grew serious again. "Really Newt. I'd do anything to help get you out of that place."

"I know. Thank you."


	2. Two

Newt pushed open the door of the kitchen with his back, carrying out two burgers and a blueberry pie. He dropped off the pie to a girl not much older than he was, smiling warmly, before heading over to the other table. He set the burgers down with another large smile, before heading to a different table to clear and clean.

The blond had a love hate relationship with busy days. On the one hand, they tired him out immensely, and he was practically dead on his feet by the end of them. On the other hand, it often meant that he worked overtime when they cleared up, meaning less time at home with Joe.

He wiped down the table with a cloth, Frypan hitting the bell back toward the kitchen. Newt crossed the room quickly, hooking the surface cleaner back in the ties of his apron, and opening the door into the kitchen. He grabbed the food from the counter.

"Number?" He called, Fry answering from where he was flipping a burger.

"Seven." Newt nodded, "Come back once it's quieter." Fry told him, Newt nodding again and leaving the kitchen again and crossing over to table seven. 

Once the rush of lunch had died down, Newt went back into the kitchen to ask of what Frypan wanted.

"What's up Fry?" He asked, the cook glancing up.

"Newt, your cakes are getting more popular by the day. Would it be too much to ask for you to stay again tonight? Your chocolate and carrot cake are selling faster than you can make them." He shrugged, Newt eagerly nodding.

"Yeah I can stay." He agreed readily. "Will I get paid?"

"Sure, I'll give you some extra." Fry waved him off, Newt knowing that was his cue to leave, which he did jovially. Brenda was leaning against the counter, eyebrow cocked.

"What do you look so happy about?" She asked, Newt grinning.

"I've got to work overtime again tonight." His friend laughed good-naturedly. 

"You are the only person ever, who's been excited about overtime." She commented. Newt only shrugged it off, turning his attention to Teresa when she called to him. The two headed over to the woman, sat on her phone in a booth. They slid in opposite her, lack of customers allowing them to be more casual. 

"So I texted that tutor." She began. "I explained the situation. He says he'd be happy to do it, wherever and whenever you need to avoid suspicion, and free of charge, since you need all the money you can get." Newt sat dumbfounded for a moment, blinking in the information.

"B- but- whats the catch?" He asked, his friend shrugging.

"No catch really. He owes me a favour." She smiled, Newt reaching across and hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you T." He smiled warmly, Teresa only waving him off. "Tell him I said thank you so much."

"Will do." She nodded. Newt smiled, taking out his phone whilst it was on his mind. He sighed, Brenda watching over his shoulder as he found Joes contact name.

"Newt, I don't know why you stay with him." She admitted. "We've said you can always stay with us."

"I know," He admitted softly as he typed out a text, "But even if I wanted a divorce, he'd never sign the papers. And I couldn't live in your apartment forever, I don't have the money to get on my own feet and get my own place. We've already figured out it would take three years."

"I don't know why you married him in the first place." Teresa grumbled, setting down her phone.

"I needed the money." Newt shrugged helplessly.

"I thought he didn't work." Brenda frowned, Newt shaking his head.

"He doesn't, but he has a hefty inheritance." He explained, before grumbling, "Spends it all on weed."

"Asshole." Brenda muttered under her breath, Newt noting and sending the text.

**[To Joe: Sorry babe, I've got to work late again tonight x Anything you want me to bring home?]**

"You know what you need Newt?" Brenda asked, Newt and Teresa exchanging a glance. 

"..what?"

"To have an affair." She announced. Newt blinked, taken aback, Teresa smacking her arm.

"Bren'! That is an awful idea! What would he do if Joe found out?!" Brenda shrunk back slightly, clearly not having thought that one through. 

"I'm just saying Newt. You're not living a great life right now, and what you need is some good dick." She explained, Teresa rolling her eyes.

" _No_ , what he needs is someone who will love and care for him, and not treat him like utter garbage. A loving relationship." 

"Well good dick is part of a loving relationship." Brenda shot back with a casual shrug. Newt scoffed softly.

"I wish." He sighed. "God what I'd do for someone real, y'know?" He leant forward slightly, imagination getting the best of him. "I mean, someone actually sweet. Someone I could go on long walks with, and get ice-cream. Someone who I could watch a movie and cuddle with. Someone who doesn't just care about sex, someone who would treat me well, and not yell and throw things when he's angry." He sighed slightly at the thought. It sounded so perfect. Brenda sat back, observing him.

"Newt we're gonna find you someone like that." She announced.

"We are?" Teresa gaped slightly.

"Yes. He needs it." Brenda explained.

"Thanks guys." Newt only laughed softly, phone going off on the table.

**[From Joe: I'm coming to the diner]**

"Oh no."

-

"Joe!" Newt spotted the man from across the room where he was serving a young man, as soon as his husband walked in. Newt swallowed thickly. Joe's face was like thunder. He was not happy.

"Oh, good afternoon Joe, how are you today?" Teresa asked cheerfully, Brenda offering him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I've come to talk to Newt." Joe explained, Brenda nodding.

"Well, hopefully the rush should die down soon, and he'll be free." She reassured,  Joe frowning.

"No. I want to talk to him now." He shot back, voice sounding like it could snap into a yell at any time.

"Newt?" Brenda asked helplessly, unsure of what to say. The blond hurried over, shooting them a pleading glance. 'We'll hold up without you. For just a few minutes." She made it clear, Newt nodding and following Joe out of the diner and around the side of the building. 

"So- why did you come babe?" Newt asked. Joe was quiet, and the blond sighed inwardly. He'd forgotten about that morning.

"You're working too much." His husband announced. Newt tread carefully.

"I'm just trying to get us enough money to get by. They're paying me extra for overtime." He tried to justify.

"What? So works more important than being with me now?" He asked, the blond shaking his head.

"No, of course not babe." His voice got quieter. "I mean- I wouldn't have to work so much if you spent your inheritance on things we need instead of weed." Joe practically exploded.

"How fucking dare you! You know that that weed keeps me going! It's the only thing that gets me through the day, through your incessant whining. It stops me from getting angry when you're being difficult!" Joe talked about Newt being 'difficult' a lot: Difficult meaning, not consenting to the sex that he always wanted to have. "You are in no place to question what I do with my inheritance! Are you rich?? No, i don't think so! I help you, you ungrateful brat, I give you a roof under your head and food on your table! So don't fucking question what I do with my money!"

"Sorry Joe." Newt mumbled. Joe was wrong. He was wrong about everything: technically Newt had saved up for their apartment, and Newt bought the groceries. But he wasn't going to say that.

"And don't you dare start snooping your nose into things you don't understand, ok?! You're far too dense to wrap your head around savings! Don't try to act smart, because you're not Newt. You're thick!" He yelled, enunciating his point with a hard flick to Newt's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Joe." Newt said again. Joe was still wrong. Joe was really stupid, for gods sake he'd dropped out of school at thirteen. And Newt would admit that yes, because of his disruptive childhood, he didn't know how to properly write a story, or how to do algebra. But he wasn't dense, far from it in fact. Newt really thought he had so much wasted potential, and, put into the right medium, he knew he could create something really beautiful and clever.

Newt had stopped listening to Joe's rant, instead speaking up after his husband had done yelling.

"We need the extra money from overtime to pay the credit card bill." He deliberately said 'the' credit card bills instead of 'yours', not wanting to set him off again.

"Fine." Joe spat. "You can work your overtime. But this isn't becoming a regular thing. I have needs Newt. Needs that can't be met if you're working." He grumbled. Newt held in his disgust, nodding. Joe hummed contentedly, kissing Newt hastily. "Go on then. Go." He grumbled. The blond returned the kiss and scampered back inside. 


	3. Three

"Are you sure you're ok to lock up?" Fry asked, Newt nodding readily.

"Yeah Fry, don't worry about it." 

"Ok." Fry hummed, offering him a smile, "thanks for doing this for me Newt."

"Of course!" The blond grinned, unloading the ingredients from off the shelves and onto the table in front of him. Fry offered him one last smile, before leaving the kitchen. Newt heard the door of the diner shut, and the blond grinned.

Newt was in his element when he was left alone to bake in the deserted diner. He hurried over to his bag, pulled out a small, portable speaker, and connected it to his phone. He put on some poppy upbeat music- the good music from before 2014, before it got bad- and washed his hands.

He heated up the oven as he hummed to the song, before wiping off his wet hands on his apron and crossing the room toward the ingredients. He weighed out the butter and sugar, before dumping it into his first bowl. He hummed to the song quietly, grabbing a whisk and beginning to mix the two ingredients together. Newt refused to use an electric whisk, he believed it would only taste good, if it was made by hands. He wanted people to be able to taste that he'd put time, effort and care into every cake. 

The next song had him humming and swaying slightly as he took the bowl up under his arm. He spun around the room, swaying slowly as he stirred the mixture. Newt hummed louder now, tapping his fingers against the metal bowl as he made his way back to the countertop. 

Once the butter and sugar were thoroughly creamed together, he expertly cracked in two eggs with one hand- all whilst dancing of course- and grabbed his spoon again. This time, as he mixed and danced around the room, he began to sing quietly. More to himself than the whole world, he mixed in the eggs expertly, grabbing a sieve on his way past as he glided through the kitchen. 

He set down the bowl, and slipped off his shoes. If he was going to perform he had to be able to skid around, obviously. Weighing out the flour in a  separate bowl, he set the sieve over the bowl and gently shook the flour into it. Once it was successfully decanted, and Newt was signing louder, he tapped the sieve in time to the music, flour falling into the mixture.

Newt sang as he worked, and began to fold the mixture once the flour was added. The blond then tested his mixture, making sure it was the right consistency, before adding cocoa. He mixed that in quickly, jumping up and down and belting songs now. The blond would be lying if he said he wasn't in his happy place- completely alone with something that he knew he was good at. 

The blond then skidded across the room, picking up two baking tins and grabbing baking parchment, throwing it up into the air and catching it again, just for the hell of it. The blond cut out the right sizes and placed them carefully into the tins, gliding back over to his mixture.

He decanted the batter evenly into the two tins, only stopping for dance breaks. He tugged open the over door with his foot, pushing the cake in and kicking it shut again. 

Newt cleared away things he didn't need, and placed dirty bowls and spoons into the sink to be washed. He then grabbed a new, smaller bowl, and decanted some butter into it. The blond was now well way into belting Holding Out For A Hero- a classic if you asked him- as he measured out some sugar and dumped it into the bowl. He grabbed the bowl and began to mix together again, jumping around the kitchen as he did so. On a sharp whirl, Newt yelped and almost dropped the bowl.

There was a man staring at him from the door to the kitchen.

"Um- hello?" He blinked, setting down his bowl and turning the music off. 

"You look like you're having fun." The man commented, hidden mostly by the shadows of the evening. The evening in which the diner was most definitely not open. Newt flushed at the comment, but continued. 

"Sorry, we're not open right now sir."

"I know." The man explained, coming out from the door and leaning on the countertop. Newt swallowed. 

Suddenly he was taking that affair thing that Brenda had mentioned, _very_ seriously.

The man was a little shorter than Newt it seemed, but carried himself in a way that made him seem like he was six foot. His eyes were dark, like whiskey, and looked to Newt, like they knew a lot, much more than he did, whilst also seeming kind, and gentle. His brown hair and dimples had the blond positively swooning, only made worse when the brunette held out a hand and Newt realised that he was pretty chiselled.

"I'm Thomas." The man told him, the blond swallowing and shaking his hand, praying that his own weren't clammy, or covered in cake batter.

"Newt." He mumbled. "Could I ask why you're here?"

"Oh right, of course." Thomas laughed, "A little birdie told me you needed a tutor. You want to write a book, right?" Newt picked up his bowl again, crossing the room back toward his baking station, desperate to keep himself busy and look away from Thomas' eyes, which seemed to sear into his very being. 

"Yeah." He admitted. "Thank you for doing this for me." Thomas followed him over, watching as the blond added cream to his mixture, and then a pinch of salt. "I can pay you, I can." He met Thomas' eye with sincerity, the brunette only waving him off.

"No, no. I'd be happy to help, besides, I know you need the money." Newt flushed, embarrassed that Teresa had apparently told him everything. He sighed a little, adding the cocoa powder and beginning to mix.

"Well you're sweet, even if you are a little creepy." The blond attempted to joke, Thomas scoffing.

"Creepy? What did I do?"

"You watched me dance and sing for god knows how long." The blond justified, carefully mixing the ingredients together as the brunette shrugged with a soft, melodic laugh.

"It was sweet. You looked carefree, I would've hated to interrupt."

"Why are you here at eight Thomas? Surely it would make sense to come in the day?" Newt commented, frowning slightly.

"Teresa mentioned that most of our lessons would be at odd times- so I figured, you'd need to organise them at an odd time. I asked her when you were most likely to be alone, and she said now, so I came round." Newt blinked for a moment, astounded by this mans consideration. He frowned deeply.

"Why are you being so nice? You don't need to do all this for me, so- whats in it for you?"

"Nothing really." Thomas admitted. "I became a tutor because I liked helping people achieve things. When I heard about your situation, I knew I had to help." 

"So you pity me?" Newt hadn't meant to sound so blunt, but the blond couldn't wrap his head around a man actually being nice, and seeming to have no hidden motives. Best to have his guard up.

"No!" Thomas reassured. "Sorry, that sounded bad. I don't pity you. I just- I want to help. I've been told you have the potential to be a really good writer. I'd like to be able to help someone flourish. If it means that it gets them out of a sticky situation, thats just a positive." He flashed a killer smile, Newt frowning. He was about to ask what Thomas wanted in return, when the oven went off behind him.

The blond stuck on some oven gloves, and took the cakes out, before taking them out of their tins and leaving them to cool.

"They smell amazing." Thomas told him, Newt couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Thomas smiled at him for a moment, and the blond smiled back, before glancing down at himself. "Bloody hell- I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I really don't look the best today." He laughed it off, Thomas waving.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look like you just walked off the runway." Newt laughed at that. "Anyway, I came to organise times to meet and stuff."

"Oh right." Newt nodded, turning his attention back to the cakes as he trimmed down the caramelisation from them. "Well, my husband is out on Tuesday nights and Saturday nights, so if we wanna meet then, that's ideal. I get that Saturday nights are kind of a pain and all, and i get it if-"

"No, no Saturday nights are great!" Thomas reassured him with a big smile, the blond only finding himself smiling back.

"Cool." He grabbed a plastic spatula, and dolloped a large blob of icing in between the cakes, spreading it, before sticking a few wooden dowels between the two layers. Once they were trimmed, he started on an even crumb coat around the whole cake, slightly aware that Thomas was watching in awe.

"You make that look so easy." The brunette murmured as the blond smiled.

"Well, I've been working here for years." He laughed softly, picking up the cake and turning to him. "You don't think you could get the fridge for me, do you?"

"Of course!" Thomas rushed eagerly over to the fridge, Newt unable to wipe the big smile off his face as he placed the cake into the fridge and turned back to the brunette.

"I should probably give you my number then, huh?"

"Oh- um- well- yes I suppose so." The brunette stuttered, before grabbing his phone and passing it to Newt. The blond tapped in his name and number, before passing it back to the brunette, who's default face seemed to be goofy smile.

"I guess I'll see you on Tuesday then."

"Yes, yes you will." Thomas grinned, stepping back. "I'll text you."

"I look forward to it Tommy." The brunette started for a moment at the nickname, before it seemed to make his smile bigger and he skipped off back through the door.

Newt leant on the counter, biting his lip to stop the huge smile on his own face.


	4. Four

Newt stretched out across the bed, enjoying the feeling of how empty it was. Joe had been angry tonight, for a reason Newt couldn't even begin to understand. His husband had thrown a plant pot across the room at him, before leaving to go to a club. Newt had cleaned up the shattered remains, and prayed that Joe would hook up with some drunk girl, and wouldn't be home for the night.

Newt's peace was interrupted by a text from his bedside table, and the blond prayed that it wasn't Joe. When he saw it was not, he breathed out a small sigh of relief, and rolled onto his stomach.

**[From Unknown Number: Hey! It's Thomas! Was just texting to ask about something]**

Newt smiled at the number, and tapped in Thomas' contact name.

**[To Tommy: Sure, whats up?]**

**[From Tommy: I was wondering if you had any time free tomorrow, just to clear a few things up. I'd rather do it in person, I'm awful at remembering things over text, but if you have no time free I understand ofc]**

Newt hummed in thought for a moment, before typing back.

**[To Tommy: I think I have about half an hour free, my break?]**

**[From Tommy: Well I don't want you to have to give up your break]**

**[To Tommy: No, it's ok! This whole tutoring thing is gonna take up time, I get that. It's ok]**

**[From Tommy: If you're sure?]**

**[To Tommy: Sure am]**

**[From Tommy: Alright, whens your break?]**

**[To Tommy: 2:30 to 3]**

**[From Tommy: Park?]**

**[To Tommy: I'll be there!]**

**[From Tommy: I look forward to it ;) ]**

Newt put down his phone with a smile, rolling his eyes fondly. 

-

"Hey!" Thomas sat down on the bench next to him, and Newt smiled. 

"Hi."

"Just a quick thought, are we sure it's ok for us to be this out in the open together? I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble." Thomas queried, Newt waving him off after a moment of thought. 

"It'll be ok. Joe never goes out, other than to buy weed or go to the club, and they're both on the other side of town." He explained. The brunette seemed slightly taken aback by his casualness for a moment.

"Oh. Ok, if you say so."

"Yeah." Newt reassured. "So what did you want to clear up?"

"Well, I was thinking last night, that I don't really know much about what you want to do with these lessons, and what I should focus on in them. So I was wondering if you could just give me a little context. If that's ok of course." He explained. Newt nodded. 

"Well," He took a deep breath as he thought. "Basically, I'm not in a good marriage. It sucks, my husband is a dick, and I want out. Only thing is, is I don't have the money to leave. I figured out that it would take about three years for me to earn enough to be able to buy my own place, so I was wondering how I could get more money quicker. 

'I like to write stories. Or- more- I like to plan stories. I've never written one, but I'd like too. I've been planning this one book for years- at this point theres so much detail about every place and ever character, it could be a whole series." He laughed, checking himself when he realised that he'd began to ramble and talk quite quickly, so he swallowed and slowed down. 

'Anyway, my childhood wasn't the best. My parents went through a messy divorce, we moved to America, and I was constantly in and out of school. Eventually I dropped out and started working at the diner, cuz my mum needed me to work to support the family. So, I thought that I could write books, and if they were successful, I could get money off of them and I could leave Joe quicker. I know that its risky, and not guaranteed to work, but I thought I may as well give it a try. And I've always wanted to write a book anyway." He explained. Thomas hummed for a moment, before running his tongue over his teeth.

"So when did you drop out of school?"

"I was- uh- in year nine. I don't know what grade that is for you."

"Eighth." The brunette told him. "You were fourteen?"

"Yeah." Newt nodded. "But I didn't retain most of my information, since I never needed to use it in exams or anything."

"Right." Thomas hummed in thought, clearly unsure of where to start. "Lets see where to start then. I'll say a term or something, and you tell me what it means." Newt nodded, suddenly insecure and unsure of himself. "Ok, what is a simile?"

"Uh-" Newt swallowed. "I'm not sure." He admitted quietly.

"Metaphor?"

"Not really."

"Personification?" Newt shook his head. "Onomatopoeia?"

"Oh! Isn't that where a word sounds like a noise? Like smack?"

"Yeah!" Thomas grinned. "An alliteration?"

"Where you give something non human, human like qualities?"

"Not quite. Thats personification." Thomas let him down, Newt sighing.

"Oh."

"Ok, well we've got a bit of a way to go, but that's ok." The brunette reassured, the blond already disheartened. 

"I'm dumb." He muttered, the brunette frowning deeply.

"No, Newt don't say that. You're not dumb. No one is expecting you to remember what a dumb alliteration is, if you never took the exam and never had to revise for it. If I hadn't heard a word since I was fourteen I would've forgotten it too. I mean, what, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." 

"Exactly! You're nineteen and- hang on, you're nineteen?!" Newt blinked at him and nodded, slightly confused as to why Thomas was so surprised. "I thought you just looked young for your age- _you're married_?"

"Yeah." The blond admitted.

"When did you get married?"

"When I was seventeen." Newt replied, Thomas staring at him dumbly.

"Wha- why? I hate to pry- but what possesses someone to marry at seventeen?"

"Like I said, my family was short on money. Joe has a hefty inheritance, my mum needed the money, and kinda pushed me into it. I don't blame her for it though, he didn't seem like a bad bloke when I first knew him."

"Newt, how old is Joe?"

"He's twenty-six." Thomas seemed to physically cringe at the words, and Newt frowned, unsure of what had made him look so pained.

"When did you meet?" Usually Newt would've scolded someone for basically interrogating him about person matters, especially someone he'd just met, but he really did want to get to the bottom of why the idea had put Thomas at unease so much, and for some reason, Thomas just had the kind of eyes that Newt trusted.

"We met when he was twenty-two, so I would've been," Newt bit his lip in thought- his maths was not up to par either- "Fifteen." He announced. 

"You do see why thats a little weird, right?" The brunette asked, Newt shaking his head. He really didn't.

"Newt, it's a little weird because when you were underaged, he was twenty-two. I mean the age difference isn't that much, but- it's just kinda fucked up that you got pressured into marriage so young. You're still really young. I mean- an abusive relationship at ninete-"

"Please stop." The blond murmured to his lap. He didn't need reminders of how badly his life was fucked up. He'd known it was already bad, now Thomas had just made it seem weird and wrong. And he was right. 

"I'm sorry." Thomas immediately back tracked. "That was out of line."

"It's ok." The blond shook it off, wanting to avoid confrontation, especially with someone who seemed so sweet. "So- how old are you?"

"Me? I'm twenty- four."

"And you have a teaching license?" Thomas nodded. "That's really impressive."

"Well," The brunette laughed softly, "No ones ever told me that before. Thank you."

"I mean, you're clearly much more educated than I am." Newt laughed softly.

"Well not for much longer!" Thomas punched him lightly in the arm, "You're gonna be a world renowned author by the time I'm done with you."

"Bloody hell Tommy, let's not get ahead of ourselves." The blond scoffed, glancing at his watch. "I should get going."

"We're still on for Tuesday?"

"Sure are." Newt smiled and stepped up from the bench. Thomas bid him goodbye, and Newt began to trot off back to the diner. He got through the door at three pm sharp, cheeks rosy with the cold outside as he gave Teresa and Brenda a big smile, and skipped past to put his coat in the staffroom. He almost missed the confused glance his best friends exchanged. 

"Where have you been?" Teresa asked.

"More importantly, why are you smiling like an idiot?" Brenda butted in, Newt scoffing.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" She giggled back, before gasping. "Oh my god, you took my advice! Newt's having an affair!"

"I am not!" The blond scoffed. "If you must know, I have just had a conversation with a man, who is very nice and well educated." The two exchanged a glance again, Brenda wolf whistling.

"Ooo! Go on Newt!"

"Oh shut it. Off with you." He scolded, tying his apron back around his waist and swatting her with a cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be another update tomorrow cuz I'm in London and I don't know when I'll be back, but we'll see lmao


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for all the nice comments and wishing me a good time in London, it was great <33  
> 2\. Sorry, this chapter is literally all dialogue

"Newt come on don't leave us hanging!" Brenda pushed, for the fifteenth time. Newt just wiped down a table and ignored her. "Newt!"

"I can't hear you." He hummed, walking past her to take old dishes into the kitchen. His friend groaned as he walked past, huffing loudly. The diner was empty at seven in the evening, and the clean up had begun. Newt was taking his time to draw out how long he'd be there, but was, at the same time, trying to rush to avoid Brenda's incessant pushing to tell him more about the man.

"T, help me out here." He pleaded with Teresa, after he came out of the kitchen and Brenda was still whining. Teresa sighed, sitting down at an empty table.

"Sorry Newt, I'm with Brenda here. I really wanna know who this dude is."

"Teresa!" He scolded, feigning feeling betrayed. At most he was slightly annoyed by the pushing, but there was a small part of him, that really did want to tell them about Thomas. 

"Newt please. If you answer all my questions now, I'll never ask any more." Brenda promised, the blond scoffing and leaning against the counter.

"We all know that's not true."

"You can hold me to it!" She protested. The blond groaned, tilting his head back dramatically.

"Fine. Ask." He tilted his head back up in time to see Brenda's face light up into a grin, Teresa crossing her legs and leaning forward, eager to know the details.

"Ok, who is this man?" She asked. 

"It's the tutor that Teresa got for me. Thomas." Newt explained. Teresa perked slightly, smiling to herself.

"No need to thank me." She grinned. Brenda immediately turned to her, bombarding her with questions.

'Well? Is he single? Is he gay?" She demanded, Teresa taken aback by being under fire.

"He- well, it's not really my place to say." She frowned, Brenda only waving her off.

"We won't tell anyone. Remember our code?"

"Whatever's said in the diner stays in the diner." Newt finished. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was slightly eager to know about Thomas' relationship status. 

'Fine." Teresa caved with a soft sigh, "He's Bi. And he's single." Brenda couldn't hide her large grin, even if she wanted too.

"Newt!" She squealed. "Do you have a crush on him? Is he nice? Is he cute? Are you fucking him?" She giggled out, Newt quelling her wth a hand.

"Steady Bren'. One question at a time."

"Fine." She huffed. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"No," Newt admitted, "I've only known him for a couple days."

"Is he nice?" She asked, more concernedly than her first question.

"Yeah, he is. He's understanding, and.."

"And?" Teresa frowned at Newt's small eyebrow crease. 

"Well," He stopped for a moment, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts, "He's helping me- just cuz. Like- he doesn't have any hidden motives or anything. I keep trying to figure out why he's doing it, and whats in it for him. But- he just seems genuine. When I asked why he was doing it, he just said he wanted to help me. And he doesn't pity me, and make me feel stupid. He's really understanding and sweet about the meeting at awkward times and places, and he didn't think it was silly when I told him I wanted to write a book. He didn't laugh at me when I got mixed up between personification and an alliteration. It just confuses me. I don't know why he's being so nice." He frowned. Teresa and Brenda exchanged a glance, Teresa leaning forward and gently placing a hand atop of his.

"Newt, he's being decent. I mean yeah- the whole doing it for free and meeting at awkward times and places is going a little above and beyond, because he's great like that, but the rest is just him being a decent human and a good teacher."

"Yeah, Newt, no offence but you kinda need to realise that not everyone has a hidden agenda. Not everyone is out to get you." Brenda added, Teresa shooting her a warning glance at her harsh words. If it were anyone else, Newt would've been mad at them for being so blunt about it all, but it was Brenda, and he knew she meant well, and only cared about him. 

"I know," Newt nodded, "And I already knew that, cuz I have you guys. I guess I just- I wasn't prepared for a _guy_ to be so sweet." Newt would admit, he hadn't had the best history with other men. With a father who was only there maybe once or twice a year- and was drunk every time, and a husband who threw things at him and regulated his entire life, Newt had no idea how he'd ended up gay. Almost all the men Newt had ever been close with had manipulated and used him. So, Newt was shocked to say the least, when Thomas had been so understanding and sweet. 

"Well it's about time if you ask me." Teresa muttered.

"I do hope you guys get together." Brenda sighed.

"Bren'." Her friend scolded.

"What?!" She defended, "Newt needs a good guy in his life to be his positive influence. He could learn so much from being in a healthy relationship. I mean come on Newt- you're only nineteen, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't tell me you want to be stuck with _Joe_ for the rest of your life?"

"I don't. I'm saving up to leave him, remember?" He frowned, his friend nodding.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were going back into the dating scene." Teresa scoffed at that, both pairs of eyes finding her laughing ones.

"You've got to be kidding me. Newt's constantly going on about how much he wants a loving boyfriend." Brenda only glanced at Newt, raising her eyebrows.

"Well Newt?"

"I-" He stuttered. "I probably wouldn't. I'd try to lay low a bit." He admitted sheepishly.

"Told you."

"Newt. why?" Teresa asked, deep set frown on her face. Newt shrugged meekly.

"I seem to have a knack for attracting the wrong guys. So- if I can't find a good one, may as well not have one at all, right?" Newt wasn't lying, that was part of the reason. What he would never admit was that he was scared to death of Joe finding out he had a new boyfriend. HIs husband had threatened several times- most times in a  fit of rage with an actual weapon in his hand- that if Newt ever left him for someone else, he would hunt them both down and kill them. Newt took it seriously. He knew Joe never broke his promises.

"Well, that's why we're here!" Brenda grinned, "to tell you wether he's a dickwad or not."

"Thanks." Newt scoffed. 

"Is he cute?" She pressed. The blond exchanged a glance with Teresa, who only giggled and nodded. "Ooo!" Brenda squealed. "What does he look like?"

"Well-" Newt considered, "He has brown, fluffy hair. His eyes are like a light brown, and he's got lots of moles and dimples on his face." 

"Is he fit?" She cocked her head to the side. Newt nodded with a laugh.

"If Tom's not teaching he's at the gym.' Teresa laughed. Brenda whined and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, I wanna meet him. I might steal him from you though Newt." She laughed, the blond frowning.

"I thought you were still going out with Gally?"

"I am, but he doesn't have to know." She laughed, Newt only scoffing and lightly kicking her leg. "No but for real though Newt, are you gonna get with this guy or not?"

"Bren', I told you, i've only met him a few times."

"But you'd consider it?"

"I'm not cheating on Joe." Newt rolled his eyes, his two friends exchanging an incredulous glance.

"Newt, he spends more time in other people's beds than yours."

"Yeah, but I don't try to kill him when I find out." He retorted. The others got quiet after that, Brenda looked almost guilty for suggesting anything of the sort.

"You think- you think he'd get physical if you cheated on him?" She asked softly.

"Look, all I'm saying is- if I do end up having an affair and one day I don't come into work- well, if I haven't sent you a text telling me why I'm absent, come looking for me."

-

"Babe, I'm back." Newt called, unsure of wether or not Joe was home. He wandered over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took some milk out. Then he grabbed the cereal he wanted, a bowl and a spoon, and poured in the cereal. Newt was a cereal before milk guy, he didn't understand how anyone could do it any differently.

Once it was made, he put away the milk and cereal, and began to eat, leant against the counter. When he was about half way through Joe appeared from their bedroom.

"Oh hey babe." Newt gave him his best big smile as he munched on his cereal. 

"Come to bed." Joe nodded toward the bedroom, Newt only looking hesitant and putting his bowl in the sink. He shook his head.

"Not tonight Joe, I'm really tired." He tried, although he knew it was fruitless.

"So? I need my needs met." He shrugged, coming closer. Newt sighed.

"I can't. I'm bloody exhausted babe, it's been a really long day."

"Come to bed." Joe flat out ordered.

"Babe-"

"Come to bed." Joe wrapped his hand tightly around Newt's wrist, nails digging in tightly to the flesh. Newt tried to hide his small swallow, and he nodded slightly. A huge smile was plastered back onto Joe's face, and he lead- or, pulled, Newt toward the bedroom.

-

Joe was asleep next to him, when Newt sighed. He rubbed at the angry marks on his neck, and prayed that they'd go away. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up, pulling a baggy jumper over him to keep himself from the cold of the night.

Newt padded out into the kitchen, and sat down on the floor in front of a cupboard. He opened it up and took out a jar of peanut butter, soul sad, and hopeless. He opened it and let the money tumble out, eyes pricking at how little there was.

He counted it out. It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough for so long. It would never be enough. 

Newt curled up against the cupboard, clutching the notes close to his chest, and he cried. 


	6. Six

Newt glanced around the street, before rapping on the door. It was just getting dark outside, and the blond wrapped his coat tighter around his body. Thomas opened the door after a dew seconds, glancing around the street as well.

"Come on in," He ushered Newt inside quickly, which Newt appreciated, and closed the door behind them. "Hi." he smiled as soon as the door was closed, newt grinning at him.

"Hello."

"Let me take your coat?" He asked, Newt blinking at him for a moment, astounded by how much of a gentlemen he was being, and took off his coat after a moment of shock. Thomas offered him a smile warm enough to thaw Newt's damaged heart, and the brunette hung it up on the coat hanger. 

"Thank you." Newt mumbled, the brunette only waving him off.

"It's ok. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Have you got any tea?" Newt asked, following the brunette into his home. He was lead into a small room, kitchen counters, the fridge, oven, cupboards, and most other things found in a kitchen at one end, polished with white wood. Down the other end of the room, was a small dining table, with four chairs around a white table. Above it, was a warm yellow bulb, and a hanging plant box, with greenery hanging off the sides and draping toward the table. The room was bright and happy, and it made Newt feel warm and glad to be there.

"I do." Thomas hummed.

"This place is beautiful." Newt murmured, Thomas waving him off.

"Well thank you. It's nothing much really." He shrugged lightly, pulling out a chair at the table for Newt to sit on.

"It's pretty compared to my apartment. I mean- you own a house. That's so cool."  The blond was once again, surprised at his kindness, and wondered how long he'd been deprived of actual gentlemen in his life.

"Thank you."  Thomas smiled, and strode over to the kitchenette to prepare some tea. "So how long can you stay Newt?"

"Well," The blond hummed, "I think I've got all night. Obviously, I'm not gonna stay all night- I just mean, theres no rush- but if you have somewhere to be I get it." He rambled a little, the brunette only raising an eyebrow. 

"Doesn't Joe want you home?" He asked, Newt shaking his head.

"He's gone out clubbing. On his friends snapchat he's in the background- I mean, the girls practically sucking his dick just in the club." He laughed. "No, he won't be home tonight." Thomas came back with two mugs, sitting down next to Newt and shooting him a sympathetic glance.

"That sucks."

"Does it? I think it's great."

"That he's cheating on you?" The brunette asked.

"Keeps him away from me." The blond shrugged off, wrapping his hands around the mug. "Thanks for the tea."

"Not a problem." Thomas reassured, before reaching into a bag set on the floor next to him, and pulling out a couple of pieces of paper and a pen. "Alright, so, I thought we'd start with the structure of a story. Get the bare bones before building it up and fleshing it out. Sound good?'

"Yeah." Newt nodded. Thomas slid him a pen and a worksheet which looked like a blank comic strip.

"Ok, so, do you remember the basic story arc?" Thomas asked. Newt hummed. 

"It's like that whole, introduction, establishing characters, rising action, and then conclusion?"

"Basically." Thomas gave him. "Introduction, rising action, _climax_ , then conclusion. It's the basic arc for, pretty much any story." He shrugged. "So, how about- uh- red riding hood. What would be the introduction?"

"Red Riding Hood appearing, and then meeting the wolf?" The blond guessed.

"Good." The brunette praised. "Rising action?"

"When the wolfs eaten the grandma and is trying to eat red riding hood." Newt said with more certainty.

"Exactly. And the climax?"

"When she gets eaten, and then the woodsman cuts them out?"

"And the conclusion?"

"When they go home." 

"Perfect!" Thomas grinned, "Ok, so do you have any plan for the story of your book? Or do you just have character and place backgrounds?"

"Well-" Newt bit his lip as he thought, "I do, but it's the bare bones."

"Well that's ok," Thomas reassured. "Bare bones is what we need." He pointed toward the blank comic strip. "Ok, so, try and write out the barebones in these boxes. The first box for introduction, the second for rising action, and so on and so on. If it helps you can draw little pictures up there."

"Ok. I can do doodling, I'm ok at that." Newt murmured, uncapping the pen. Thomas stood up and strode over to a shelf at the side of the room, grabbing a small box and setting it on the table in front of Newt. The blond opened it to find pencils of all colours for him to draw with. He grinned at Thomas. "You're prepared."

"Some people learn better with pictures. I have to be prepared if people wanna doodle everything." He shrugged with a small smile. 

"Do you teach in schools?" Newt asked, drawing out a little man in the first box. 

"I used too, but it wasn't for me. I prefer to teach one on one." He admitted.

"Do you get lots of people wanting a tutor?" Newt queried, picking up a pink pencil. Thomas didn't peer over his shoulder, and instead gave him space to do his own thing.

"Yeah actually. More than you would think. They're usually home school kids, that kind of thing." Newt glanced up and the brunette.

"Am I the oldest person you've had to tutor?" The blond scoffed softly at that, shaking his head.

"Not quite Newt. Nineteen's not that old. I once had an eighty year old woman want tutoring."

"Really?" The blond raised his eyebrows, before turning his attention back toward doodling a big bird.

"Yeah, but we had to stop." The brunette sighed softly, Newt glancing up with a frown of curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well- turns out she didn't need tutoring." Newt only frowned at him, stopping his doodling to furrow his brow. "I'm sat in her living room, teaching her algebra, and she tries to kiss me." The blond's eyebrows shot up and he waited for Thomas to crack up and tell him he was kidding, but when he didn't, he burst out laughing.

"What?!" he cackled, Thomas cracking up too. "You're serious?!"

"Yeah!" Thomas grinned, Newt clutching his stomach in an attempt to stop laughing so hard. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he laughed hard for a solid three minutes, before descending into little giggles.

"Bloody hell, my stomach kills." he laughed to himself.

"It wasn't funny when it happened. She wanted to have sex!" Thomas made the blond crack up again, earning a punch as the blond wheezed.

"Tommy stop it hurts." He laughed, the brunette grinning.

"Sorry."

"Fuck." Newt wiped the tears from his eyes, clearing his throat. 

"Are you ok?" Thomas laughed, the blond only nodding.

"I haven't laughed that hard for god knows how long." he admitted with a soft smile.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a comedic genius, cuz you're gonna be around me a hell of a lot." Newt giggled and picked up his pencil again. He worked for a while longer, humming softly as he worked and coloured. When he was done, he held it up and turned to Thomas.

"Is this ok?"

"Newt, that looks great." Thomas reassured, taking it from him and reading the story board Newt had made. "Wow, this has the makings of being a great plot."

"Thank you." Newt practically beamed at the little compliment, the brunette looking over the sheet.

"So, next time I think we should work on fleshing out the plot a bit, and a bit more planning. Then we can go onto looking at description, and how to make that good, then punctuation and dialogue. Then we'll start writing." 

"That makes it sound like I don't have much to learn." Newt murmured, Thomas nodding.

"You don't really. You'll get this done in no time." He reassured, the blond frowning.

"Do you think it could be popular?" He asked, Thomas humming.

"Totally. Aim it for teenagers, like hunger games and harry potter vibes, you could make a fortune." He shrugged, Newt's eyes widening.

"Enough to leave Joe?"

"Enough to leave Joe and buy a fucking penthouse apartment." He grinned, Newt smiling widely.

"Awesome." 

"Yeah." Thomas put the planning sheet in a folder, turning back to Newt. "Probably best that I keep it close, right? So he doesn't find it?"

"Mhm." Newt admitted. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Thomas grinned, the blond glancing at the time. 

"Well, I guess I should get back." He hummed.

"Right." The brunette followed him up and to the door, giving Newt a big smile.

"Thank you Tommy."

"Not a problem." The brunette smiled. "Text me about our next meeting?"

"Will do."  Newt nodded, and stepped out into the porch. "Bye!"

"Bye Newt." Thomas grinned at him before he shut the door. As Newt walked home, he realised he didn't feel as cold as he did on the way to Thomas'. Still, the blond passed it off as the tea, all with a soft smile on his face.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings bitch: Mentions of rape

"Newt, there's someone here to see you!' Brenda called from out front, from where Newt and Teresa were loading the dishwasher, seeing as the diner had gone fairly quiet for the moment. Newt exchanged a glance with Teresa; no one ever came to see him at work unless it was Joe coming to yell at him. Even Fry looked slightly confused as the waiter and waitress pushed the kitchen door open to see who was there. 

Newt blinked in surprise at Thomas, in a letter jacket of all things, sending him his signature grin.

"Tommy!" Brenda's eyes widened at the conformation of who the man was, and she glanced him up and down. Teresa smiled warmly at her friend.

"Hey Tom, good to see you again." She smiled, leaning on the counter. 

"You too Tess!"

"I'm Brenda!" Brenda shot her hand out for Thomas to shake, who did so politely. 

"My name's Thomas." he smiled warmly, the woman grinning.

"Oh, I know."

"You do?" He frowned a little.

"Well Newt's said a-" Newt shoved her out of the way before she made a fool of him, Thomas seeming quite taken aback as the woman was flung toward Teresa. 

"Hey!" Newt grinned, Thomas only smiling with a small laugh.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, like I said, I'm shit at remembering things through text. Figured, I had some time spare, I'd come see you. Plus, I really wanna try some of that cake I saw you baking the other day." He shrugged, pocketing his hands.

"Oh, right. Sure!" The blond shot back, grabbing a plate. "Do you want a drink too?" The brunette hummed in thought, glancing at the menu chalked up above Newt's head. 

"Uh- I'll have an espresso if I may." He glanced back at Newt, who nodded eagerly.

"And the chocolate cake?"

"Is that the one you made?"

"It is indeed." The blond smiled.

"Then I'd love some." He shrugged.

"Coming right up." Newt nodded, turning back toward the display case. "If you wanna get a seat, I'll bring it right over." He was caught by Thomas' hand, and his breath caught. Newt glanced at their hands, and if Thomas noticed his surprise he didn't let it show. Newt wondered for a moment why in the hell he was being so weird, he touched people all the time- touching was normal and he was being ridiculous.

"If I remember correctly- your breaks coming up right?"

"It is." Newt nodded, surprised that he'd remember.

"You think you'd fit me into your busy schedule?" The brunette asked, Newt frowning.

"To- to study, or to- just hang out?"

"Just hang out." Thomas shrugged. Newt nodded with a small smile, and Thomas shot him a large grin of relief. "Awesome!" And with that he sauntered over to a booth. Brenda and Teresa immediately turned back to him, Brenda gawking.

"What the fuck was that?" She hissed, the blond blinking at her.

"What was what?"

"Oh don't play dumb Newton." Teresa rolled her eyes, not trying to hide her large smirk. Newt frowned, and grabbed a piece of cake for Thomas, setting it on a little plate.

"I literally do not know what you're on about." He defended, setting the plate on the counter and stepping past them to the coffee machine.

"Newt, that was the most obvious flirting I have ever seen in my life." Brenda scoffed, the blond shooting her an incredulous glance.

"I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were." Brenda scoffed.

"I wasn't!" 

"Newt you can be honest with us if you like him." Teresa said with a soft shrug, Newt rolling his eyes and setting the now filled coffee shot on a saucer.

"I don't like him." He grumbled. "Now drop this before I decide to keep all my future secrets from you." He smiled, satisfied, when Brenda huffed but said nothing more. Newt picked up the plate and the saucer, and made his way over to Thomas. He set them down in front of him with a large smile. "Here we are."

"Thank you!" Thomas eyed the slice. "It looks amazing Newt."

"Thanks." The blond smiled a more genuine, smaller smile. 

"Sit, sit." Thomas ushered the blond into the booth opposite, Newt watching as he took a bite from the cake. 

"Is it ok?" He asked quietly, the brunette nodding furiously after a moments deliberation.

"It's fucking awesome Newt. You should work at a professional restaurant or something." Newt laughed at that.

"I don't think so. I can bake, but I can't cook."

"Then you should go on that British baking show- whats it called?" He asked, eating up the blond's cake eagerly.

"The Great British Bake Off?"

"Yeah!" Newt laughed again, waving him off.

"Well, that is one of the highest compliments you can give to a baker."

"I bet you'd win." The brunette murmured through the cake, Newt smiling. 

"Y'know something Tommy?" 

"Mh?"

"I don't think I know anything about you. You know so much about me, but- I don't know anything about you."

"Has the mysteriousness stop being hot now?" Thomas asked, Newt scoffing.

"It wasn't hot in the first place."

"Thats sad." Thomas feigned disappointment, before leaning back. "No, but what do you want to know?"

"Hmm," Newt chewed on his lip for a moment, "How did you get into teaching?"

"Well, my Mom's a teacher. She teaches kids who need a little bit more help- y'know, troubled kids, that kinda thing. She was my biggest inspiration growing up- still is. One day when I was nine, I was off sick from school, but my mom still had to go into work. I was too young to leave home, so she brought me along- in one of those dentists masks mind you," Newt laughed at that, "When I saw her help all those kids- I just, I knew it was something I wanted to go into. Helping people, teaching people." 

"That's so good of you," Thomas smiled at that, "What does your dad do?"

"My dad is in the army," The brunette explained, Newt's eyebrows raising in curiosity. "Bit of a dick though."

"Oh. That sucks." Newt frowned. 

"Got my mom pregnant with me, when he found out he signed up to be a solider. Any way to get away from her and me," He laughed a little, "Then- when I was eleven, he randomly shows up at our door, and suddenly wants to be my dad. I was having none of it- but he bought back into my moms' affections. At least- enough to get her pregnant again. Soon as she found out, he was off again."

"I'm sorry. That sucks." Newt sighed, reaching across and squeezing Thomas' hand on impulse.

"Well, it's not all bad. My brother- Chuck, love him to bits y'know? Really lightens your mood when you're constantly around a chubby, smiley thirteen year old." He smiled, Newt grinning with a nod. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have my sister Sonya. She's fifteen." Newt smiled warmly at the thought of his sister. 

"Aw, that's sweet. You get on well with your family?" The brunette asked, Newt shrugging.

"Mostly. Sonya and I get on really well, we're tight. My dad and I are pretty good, but we get in arguments sometimes because he takes my mum's side, always. I argue with my mum a lot, cuz of the way she kinda forced me into marrying Joe. Even though I say I don't blame her for it- which I don't of course, she just thinks I shouldn't leave him, because we do need the money. When I try to tell her what it's like, she yells at me. I think she doesn't want to know because she doesn't want to think about what she's forcing me into. But- I do love her. I can't be mad at her." He shrugged. Thomas sighed, squeezing his hand.

"Well, you know I'm here to help if you ever need anything."

"Thank you Tommy," Newt smiled appreciatively. "What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get on well. Chuckie and I are really close. I try to help my mom out best I can, and we get on well because of it. I don't have a relationship with my dad though. For obvious reasons."

"Right, right." Newt nodded. "So- are you seeing anyone?" He asked more to make conversation since he already knew the answer.

"Not at the moment." Thomas shook his head, "I've been single for a while."

"I find that hard to believe." Newt muttered, the brunette frowning.

'Why?"

"Well you're attractive, and a gentleman. I would've thought someone had snatched you up long ago."

"Not quite." Thomas laughed, "But thank you."

"S'ok."

"So- how did you and Joe meet?" Thomas asked, the blond sighing at the thought of his husband.

"Well, when I was fifteen, I kinda hung with the wrong crowd. One night we went to a club and the others got really drunk. That wasn't really my scene, I just liked the company. Anyway, I met this guy. He asked me what my name was and how old I was. I told him that I was fifteen, and that my friends had made us all fake ID. He told me he was seventeen, and that he'd like to keep me company. So we hung out, and he bought me a drink. It was all non- alcoholic though. Anyway, I started to feel really drowsy, so he took me home. next morning, I woke up in some dudes bed, who turned out to be twenty two.

'He told me he hadn't done anything, told me I'd taken my own clothes off. I believed him, cuz I was fifteen, and I couldn't process that anything like that would ever happen to me. Then the day he proposed, I froze up, and we were in front of my family and I wanted to say no. I tried to back away and my mum physically pushed me toward him, and practically said yes for me. It was only that day that I realised he'd most likely drugged my drink that night we'd met, then raped me. And that it was also very much illegal. But, here we are."

"Newt- fuck." It was only after this story that Newt realised the brunette was stroking small circles into his palm. 

"I'm not gonna lie," The blond laughed softly, wiping his eyes from the warm pricks of tears, "I fucking hate being with him. He makes me feel so dirty and worthless- and I hate him. He scares me and he throws things and he treats me like utter shit. I know I don't deserve that- all I wanna do is leave him. But I can't." Newt bit down on his lip to stop himself from choking up. 

Thomas slid out from the booth and shuffled in next to Newt. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get like this." Newt murmured, the brunette wrapping an arm around him and letting Newt sag into the touch. Newt hesitantly rested his head against Thomas' shoulder, and let the brunette run his hand from Newt's arm, rake through his hair, and back down again, other hand rubbing small circles onto the back of Newt's palm. 

Newt sagged into the feeling, not having been touched like this for god knew how long. He wanted to be held, not because the person wanted to kiss him, not because the person had hidden motives, or wanted to persuade Newt into sex, but just because they cared, and they wanted Newt to know that he wasn't alone, and that he was loved.

"Ssh. Don't worry about it Newt. I'm gonna help you get out of there, I promise."

And for some reason, Newt believed him.


	8. Eight

"I'm off!' Newt called, grabbing his bag and scampering for the door. 

"Newt!" Joe called from the bedroom, and the blond almost swore with how close he got to leaving without having to interact with Joe. 

"Yeah?" he called sheepishly.

"Get back here." His husband hummed absently, the blond trawling back with a soft sigh.

"What's up babe?" He mustered his best smile, Joe ushering back toward the bed. "Joe, I've got to go." He grumbled, his husband only waving him off and drawing him close. 

"You didn't think you'd get away without a morning kiss?" He hummed, before pressing his lips to Newt. The blond returned it the best he could, without scrunching his nose up in disgust, letting Joe suck on his tongue. After a moment, he pulled away.

"Babe I've got to go."

"Fine. You know I'm not home tonight, right?" Joe asked, Newt nodding.

"Yeah Have fun."

"It'll be hard without you." Joe called after him, and Newt almost scoffed. 

-

"Hey!" Newt grinned at him, Thomas smiling.

"Hey you! Come in, come in." He ushered the blond inside, Newt shaking off his large coat. "How was work?" Thomas queried as the blond followed him into the kitchen/dining room, cup of tea already set for him on the table.

"Oh, y'know, same old, same old." The blond shrugged. "Thank you for the tea." He smiled, sitting down.

"Of course." The brunette shrugged, sitting next to him. "Wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"Alright, calm down Mum." Newt scoffed, still sending gratitude in his eyes.

'I mean I'm certainly old enough." Thomas hummed, Newt laughing.

"You're only five years older than me."

"I was in school when you were born!" 

"Barely!" Newt giggled, Thomas huffing.

"You're still a teenager."

"You can't really clarify nineteen as a teenager."

"Why not? It has teen in it?" The brunette frowned.

"Well because nineteen year olds don't act like teenagers." The blond justified, Thomas only laughing and nodding.

"Whatever you say. Right, let's get started." He turned back toward his small satchel on the ground, and picked out a blank sheet of paper, and some different coloured pens. "I thought you could flesh out the plot a bit more." He explained, Newt nodding. The blond sat on his knees on the chair, picking up a red pen. "Do you know what a flowchart is?" The brunette asked.

"It's one of those things for instructions, when they're in little squares and the arrows go down." He tried, Thomas giving him a so-so look.

"Pretty much. What you're gonna do, is write out the main plot in little boxes, and connect them with arrows. Any subplots you branch them off from the main plot, and make their own little flowchart."

"I can do that." Newt nodded readily, Thomas passing him his original comic strip to cross reference. Newt drew a red box, and then wrote in the first plot point in blue pen inside it, before drawing an orange box underneath it and linking them with an arrow. Thomas watched him, as he scribbled in the second plot point.

"I've got to say, for someone who dropped out of school, your handwriting is really nice."

'Thank you!" Newt laughed. "I have to make orders legible for Fry- the cook at the diner."

"I get the feeling working at a diner's not what you want to do?" The brunette pressed lightly, watching Newt branch a sub plot off. Newt laughed softly at that, shaking his head at his work.

"No, it's bloody well not. I mean, don't get me wrong, working there's really not that bad. All my shifts are with Teresa and Brenda which is nice, and I really like Frypan. Most people are really nice and respectful. But you get the odd one- groping, disrespect. Because at the end of the day you're just a waiter so obviously you don't have much authority. It doesn't pay well, and- I just, I know it's not what I was made for. I mean, I think most waiters think they could be doing more with their life, but I just- I know I have potential. I know I can write, if I learn how. I have better things I can do with my life than staying to bake carrot cake at a diner at nine o'clock because I don't want to go to my abusive, rapist husband."

"I get that." The brunette hummed softly. 

'Baking was supposed to be a hobby, not a trap." Newt scoffed softly at his green plot box. 

"You like rainbows?" The brunette laughed softly, nodding toward the flowchart, the blond only shrugging meekly.

"They're colourful!" 

"Y'know," Thomas hummed thoughtfully, "I had an ex. Her little brother was convinced he could get to the end of the rainbow. So every time there was one, all three of us would put on our rain boots, and go try to get to the end."

"That's sweet." Newt cooed, the brunette nodding.

"He was. My ex- not so much." he laughed, Newt frowning. He cocked his head in a small question of wether or not he was allowed to know more, and the brunette continued. "She was my girlfriend from senior year in high school, to just before I graduated college."

"That's a really long time." Newt commented.

"It was. I thought she was perfect, a god send. Everything was perfect, apart from my best friend Minho, constantly telling me something was off. I didn't listen, and he will not let it go, still to this day." Newt scoffed. "Anyway, about six months in or so, she accused me of cheating on her, because I told her I was bi- so she just assumed I'd been doing something with dudes. Broke my phone, spat in my face, like, it was bad. Then she refused to acknowledge my sexuality, told me I was confused. 

'When Minho found out, he told me to dump her, but I still loved her. I told him she was just angry, that she'd calm down and accept it in a few days. A few days later, she came back to me, and pretended like nothing had ever happened. So I lived the next couple years, both of us stepping around the fact that I was most definitely bi. Whenever I tried to bring it up, she'd scream at me accuse me of cheating, every time."

"That sucks." Newt sighed, "What an abusive bitch."

"Oh you haven't heard the best part." Thomas smiled, the blond frowning. "I went round her house after a fight one day, and I found her cheating on me."

"Oh shit."

"She was making out, with a girl." Newt's eyes widened, and he clamped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop from bursting out in laughter. "Don't worry, you can laugh." The brunette grinned, the blond snorting. He laughed hard, clutching his sides and positively cackling. When he'd calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he turned to Thomas.

"I'm sorry- but- fuck, I can't." He giggled, only to find Thomas smiling at him with a look of fondness in his eyes.

"I like making you laugh." The brunette announced softly, Newt's eyebrows raised and flowchart forgotten. "I love seeing you happy. It's a much better look than teary Newt." He offered softly, the blond grumbling at the memory.

"I'm still so sorry about that." He admitted.

"It's ok. I'm happy I was there to help."

"You did." Newt told him. After a moment of pause, he cleared his throat, "Tommy, I want to tell you something, but I don't want to come across as weird, or forward."

'You won't." He reassured with a small hand squeeze.

"Well, I just- you might be the nicest man I've ever met, in my whole life." He offered, the brunette's eyes widening.

"Really? Wha- what about your dad?" 

"We get on ok, but he's never around. And he's always drunk. He'd never help anyone for free."

"Newt, I hate to say this, and I mean- thank you of course, but if I'm the nicest guy you've ever met your standards must be fairly low." He frowned, the blond choosing, instead of looking at Thomas, to stare at his rainbow flow chart.

"No one's ever held me like you did the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well- usually if I'm being held, I don't want to be there, and the person holding me has hidden motives. No ones ever held me because they want me to feel safe, and want me to feel cared for." He explained.

"I don't get it." Thomas' voice was suddenly hardly above a whisper.

"Get what?"

"How someone could look at you and decide to hurt you." Newt flushed slightly, scoffing softly at his paper.

"Well..y'know." Thomas took his hand and pulled him off the chair. "Wh- what are you doing?" 

"Come on, we're gonna finish that next time. Right now we're gonna watch a film, and I'm going to hold you, because I care about you." 

"Bu-" Newt's face practically caught on fire as he was led toward the couch. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Nope." Thomas hummed, letting go of his hand when he sat back. "Of course, if you don't want to stay, you don't have too." He withdrew slightly, Newt immediately rushing to reassure him.

"No, no I'd love too!"

"Awesome!" Thomas grinned, confidence back. "You choose a movie then." 

-

Newt had chosen Star Wars- the fourth one, obviously- and was now curled up with Thomas' arms around him, a safe, heavy weight. Newt wondered how in the hell he'd gotten in that position, when they'd been studying an hour prior, but he was certainly not complaining. 

Newt's eyelids got heavy all too quickly, and by the time he was considering getting up and going home, he shifted further into Thomas' hold and he realised he was way too far gone. 

And for the first time in gods knew how long, Newt didn't cry himself to sleep.


	9. Nine

Newt pushed him away, but Joe held him tight, nails digging into the skin of the blond's wrist. Newt grimaced, shoving on his husbands' chest in a desperate attempt to get away from him. It was too crowded and sweaty, and the lights of the club and thundering music made Newt's had throb.

"Baby, stop being so difficult!" Joe shouted over to the bass. Newt felt tears pricking his eyes as he ripped his wrist from Joe's hold.

"I don't love you!' He turned to walk away, his husband wrapping his wrist up again in a still grip.

"Yes you do!" 

"No!" Newt yelled, "I hate you!" He ran then, slipping through the bodies and looking for an exit. Any exit. Where was the fucking exit?? Why wasn't there an exit????

"Newt?" The blond whipped around, tears streaming down his face. Thomas gently took his hand. 

"Tommy- I-" he choked out, wiping his cheeks in a  fruitless attempt to rid them of tears. 

"It's ok" The brunette reassured. "He doesn't have to know." The blond frowned in confusion.

"Thomas, what are you t-" Then Thomas' lips were on his and the blinding lights blurred into navy, and the pounding music slowly faded into background noise. The brunette tasted of everything Newt had ever wanted: something safe, something trustworthy, something homely. When they broke apart slowly, Newt found himself outside of the club, music cut short as the door closed, separating them from the club, and separating Newt from Joe.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Newt whispered.

"He doesn't have to know." Thomas repeated. "No one needs to know."

-

What the fuck.

Newt lay awake for god knew how long, mulling over it. What kind of dream was that? Who had dreams like that?? Why was he still at Thomas'?? Wrapped up in his arms, no less???

When Thomas finally stirred, Newt glanced up at him and flushed crimson.

"You ok?" The brunette murmured sleepily, Newt swallowing down the thought of how hot Thomas' morning voice sounded, "What time is it?" 

"It's five o'clock."

"In the morning?" Thomas frowned-cutely? No, who said that?- Newt nodded. "Well shit."

"I should go. Get myself sorted before I go to work." The blond said, in an attempt to sound casual, pushing himself up off the couch. Thomas rubbed at his eyes, nodding sleepily.

"Right- yeah, mhm." Newt couldn't help but laugh, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Go back to sleep. Morning's aren't made for everyone."

"You can say that again." The brunette grumbled, curling back up into the blanket.

"Bye Tommy!" Newt called, grabbing his bag and coat, and making his way toward the door.

"Bye Newt." Thomas grumbled.

-

Newt slammed the door shut and slid down it. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head into them, groaning.

This couldn't be good.

Of course, of bloody course he had to go and get a crush on the first guy to be nice to him. Not only that, but the guy he saw almost every day, and would be seeing almost every day for god knows how long!

This was bad. This was so, so bad.

And there was only two people Newt could think of that would know what to do. 

-

"Emergency!" He threw the doors open, Brenda and Teresa glancing back from where they were putting chairs on the floor from the tables.

"Is Joe dead?" Brenda asked hopefully, Newt groaning.

"No! Worse!" 

"Oh shit." They exchanged a glance and made their way toward Newt, who was wallowing on the counter. "Newt is everything ok?" Teresa asked softly, putting a hand on his bicep.

"No!" He wailed. "Brenda was right!" He buried his head back into his hands.

"Could you be more specific?" Brenda asked, "I'm right a lot." Teresa shot her a glare, as Newt huffed and dropped his hands, glancing at the counter instead of the girls.

"I've got a crush." Brenda's eyes widened, Teresa glancing at him and then her other friend. "On Thomas." He admitted quietly. 

"Yes!" Brenda squealed, practically jumping three feet in the air, before beginning to bounce around the counter. "Yes yes yes! Newt, that's so cute!"

"What do I do?!" He tried desperately, his friend stopping her squealing and shrugging.

"Tell him of course." Newt exchanged a glance with Teresa, who rolled her eyes.

"Have you met Joe?" The blond asked. 

"Well we can figure that all out later," Brenda waved him off, perching up onto one of the stools. "Tell me everything."

"Yeah Newt. How did you figure out you were into him?" Teresa asked, interest perking. Newt flushed, and he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I had a dream. I was in a club with Joe, and he was trying to kiss me. I ran away, and I was looking for a way out, but I ran into Thomas. He said 'he doesn't have to know.' And then he kissed me. When we broke apart, we were outside the club. I asked him why he kissed me, and he just said 'he doesn't have to know.' and then, 'no one needs to know'."

"Christ Newt, you're so oblivious to your own feelings your dreams had to point it out for you." Brenda laughed, the blond swatting her.

"This is serious! What do I do? Maybe I should stop letting him tutoring me." He decided rather miserably, Teresa immediately stepping in.

"Woah, woah Newt. Hang on." She sighed for a moment, "Y'know- maybe- well, maybe Brenda's right." She admitted, their friend rolling her eyes.

"Again, could you be more specific?" Teresa glared at her but continued. 

"About the affair thing."

"Teresa, you can't be serious." Newt sent her an incredulous glance.

"I'm just saying! It could be really good for you!"

"Or my life could fall apart!" He retorted, Teresa taking the panicking blond by the shoulders.

"Newt listen to me. Your life has already fallen apart! And I swear to you, I have never seen you smile and laugh as much as you did when you had your break with Tom the other day. I mean we were sitting here, wondering how in the hell a guy you'd met a couple of days ago got you to practically beam, constantly, when on a good day the most Brenda and I can get you to do is chuckle!" 

"T's right, Newt." Brenda added on. "I know I don't know much about this Thomas bloke, but I think he could be really good for you." She shrugged.

"But- there's Joe. And I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship I have with Tommy. I have a lot to loose."

"No, no you don't." Brenda took his hand across the counter. "Say you start this affair, and everything goes wrong. You can leave Joe, you can stay with me, or Teresa until you get back on your feet, like we've told you hundreds of times that you can do. And Thomas seems like the kind of guy that doesn't hold a grudge. I bet you two could still be friends."

"It's not that easy-" Newt started.

"It is though." Teresa butted in. "Newt, we all know you hate Joe. But you won't leave him."

"Yes I will, when I have enough I'l-"

"No Newt. You're scared of change. Joe is all you've ever known, and even though he's shitty, he is normality and he is consistent. You want to keep consistency in your life, you like stability. You married Joe for financial stability. An affair, with so much on the line, is not stable- we both know that."

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Newt murmured. 

"I'm saying you need to understand that stability doesn't mean happiness. Taking a risk with Thomas, it might fix things. Not everything, but it will make you a happier person. I mean- if someone makes you happy, doesn't that mean you should go after them?"

"I mean- I guess." The blond admitted. "I just- I don't want to ruin anything, or rush into anything. I've only known him for a few weeks."

"We're just saying, consider it." Brenda shrugged. Newt nodded, and the two girls went back to work around him. Teresa turning the sign to open and Brenda wiping down the counter. 

"I spent the night at his last night." Newt announced, Teresa choking on her own saliva. 

"Newt you cheeky bastard!" Brenda laughed, the blond's face immediately heating up.

"Wha- what no! Not like that!" Brenda huffed.

"Don't get my hopes up like that." 

"What do you mean Newt?" Teresa asked, leaning a broom against a wall and crossing her arms over her chest. Newt sighed, and set his head upon his palm.

"I told him that he might be the best guy I've ever met, and I said that no one had ever held me like he did in the booth the other day. So he stopped my tutoring, and he made me put on a movie and we cuddled- I guess that's what we did- and I fell asleep."

"Aw!" Brenda cooed, "fuck you two are so cute."

"Wait- like properly cuddled? Like, arms around each other, legs intertwined, heads on shoulder shit?" Teresa demanded. 

"Uh-" Newt rubbed at the back of his neck. "Our legs were intertwined- we were sharing a blanket. He had his arm around me, and he was rubbing my arm. My head was on his shoulder, and his was on my head. It was really nice- I liked it a lot."

"Newt, babes," Teresa squeezed his shoulder, "you deserve this."


	10. Ten

"Ugh, and his eyes!" Newt whined, setting his head upon his palm and leaning against his elbow at the counter. The diner was quiet enough for the waitresses and waiter to rest behind the counter. Newt had been rambling- or whining about how hard he was crushing on Thomas, Brenda and Teresa listening intently. "They're like whiskey- such a gorgeous colour. They'd probably look so pretty in the sun- all golden and happy."

"Dude, you are fucking _whipped._ " Teresa scoffed, Newt whining.

"I know. But he's so pretty. I mean have you ever seen a prettier boy?"

"Newt!" Brenda chirped, and the blond glanced up. Thomas  was coming through the door, with his head low and focused on his phone. The blond's eyes widened, and he threw himself under the counter. Teresa and Brenda exchanged a glance, before ducking down too.

"What are you doing?" Teresa hissed.

"I cannot face him after last night." He shot back. 

"Newt, you can't hide from him!" Brenda reprimanded, Newt glaring her down.

"I can try."

"You're being ridiculous Newt." Brenda rolled her eyes. "He's stood there wondering where you are."

"You serve him." He hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"He's not _my_ boyfriend either!" Newt glowered at her. 

"Newt, mate," Teresa whispered, putting a hand on his knee, "You've got to serve him. You can't just avoid him, he's here to see you." 

"But I'm not ready. I haven't thought about wether or not I want to have an affair with him yet!"

"Newt what the fuck!" Brenda shot him an incredulous stare, "You don't have to decide that yet, but you need to talk to him!"

"But I'm scared." He whined, sitting his head against the counter.

"Oh my god, go." Teresa hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. Newt whipped back up, making eye contact with Thomas as the brunette blinked in surprise. Teresa and Brenda then popped back up, and Thomas looked even more surprised. 

"Uh- hey?"

"Hey!" Newt squeaked.

"What were you doing down there?" He laughed softly, Newt swallowing.

"Uh- well- um- cleaning." 

"...All of you?"

"..well-y'know, the counter is big. Needs- lot's of hands to clean it, you see."

"Right- of course." The brunette nodded. "Uh- anyway, I just thought I'd bring this in." Thomas slid Newt's phone across the counter. "You left it at mine." He explained, almost embarrassedly in front of Brenda and Teresa. Newt smiled at him, taking up his phone.

"Thank you." he turned it on, checking his messages. Nothing from Joe. Thank God. Newt wondered wether it might be his lucky day, maybe he'd gotten run over. "Sorry I left in such a rush this morning." He added.

"It's ok." Thomas smiled. "Wouldn't want you to be late for work."

"Couldn't leave the girls on their own. They need me." Newt laughed softly, Brenda scoffing.

"We'd be fine without you."

"Not like you've done much today anyway." Teresa added quietly, her friend laughing.

"Too busy- ow!" Newt turned to her, shooting her a fake sympathetic glance. 

"Brenda careful!" He scolded, before laughing to Thomas, "Always stubbing her toe." 

"Asshole." She muttered, nursing her trodden on toe. 

"I guess I should head back out then." Thomas sighed, seemingly reluctant. 

"I guess." Newt agreed hesitantly. The brunette gave him one last smile and turned away. Teresa elbowed the blond sharply in the ribs, and Newt called out. "Stay!" Thomas turned. "I- I mean, stay. If you want. It's not that busy right now. You can stay to chat." Thomas practically lit up, bounding back toward the counter and plopping himself down on a stool.

"Ok!" 

"Do you want anything?' Newt asked, the brunette shaking his head. 

"I'm ok."

-

Newt and Thomas chatted for almost an hour, Newt having to run off every now and then to take out an order or clean a table. For the most part, it was fairly undisturbed. Newt silently reminded himself to thank Brenda and Teresa for taking the blunt of the work load for him. 

"I like running." Thomas explained, Newt listening intently over the counter "I find it freeing and relaxing. Just being able to run, not having to worry about responsibility."

"That does sound nice." The blond hummed. "I don't really have much time for exercise."

"Your body wouldn't show it." Thomas shrugged. The blond attempted, and failed to stop his blush, and he shrugged meekly.

"Fast metabolism."

"Oi!" Newt glanced up, to see an angry looking man at a table, with his empty plate in front of him. The blond immediately rushed to take the plate away, apologising profusely. "You have a fucking job. You should be doing it." The man grumbled, Newt nodding.

"I'm sorry Sir." He said again.

"No point wasting your time on men like that anyway." Newt ignored the comment, rushing to put the cutlery on the plate. "I'm sure I could forgive you for being a shit waiter." The man grinned, before grabbing the blond by the waist and tugging him onto his lap.

"Who do you think you are?" Thomas shot off the stool, catching everyone else' attention. Teresa and Brenda glanced over, Newt shooting Thomas a _'leave it_ ' stare. He calmly said,

"Sir, if you do not unhand me, I'll have to have you escorted and banned from the premises."

"I could get you sacked for slacking off." The man grumbled, grip of Newt's waist relinquishing though. Newt stood up, and brushed himself down, grabbing the man's plates and striding with them into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him.

He set them down with a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand before going back out. He scanned around the room, and when he found no one else in need of help, he grabbed the man's bill, slid it to him across the table without breaking eye contact, and sat back opposite Tomas.

"How can you be so casual about that?" Thomas grumbled, clearly annoyed. Despite this, he placed his hand over Newt's and squeezed softly. 

"It happens a lot." Newt shrugged.

"But why?' Thomas frowned. "Is it that hard to treat other people with respect?"

"Well, y'know, sometimes people have had a bad day. Some people think we don't deserve respect because we're working low paying job."

"That must suck."

"It does. It happens to me less, cuz I'm a guy. It happens to Brenda and Teresa all the time though. We all carry pocket knifes incase shit gets out of hand."

"Fuck." Thomas muttered. "How do you keep your cool like that though? If anyone talked to me- and grabbed me like that, I'd punch them."

"I'm not looking to get fired surprisingly enough." Newt sighed with a soft laugh. The man got up and walked out, winking at Newt on his way past. Newt only rolled his eyes and got up to collect the bill. He set it back on the table in between Thomas and him, frowning at the writing on it, and the tip of five dollars.

Newt turned the bill right side up, and read out the scrawl to Thomas.

"Buy yourself something nice. Think of me." Thomas' eyes widened, and he turned in his stool to stalk after the man. Newt only quelled him with a squeeze of the bicep. He sighed and dropped the five dollars into the tip jar. "Y'know what I'm gonna buy with that money?"

"What?"

"A bigger blade."

Thomas laughed at that.


	11. Eleven

The weeks passed. Newt's crush on Thomas didn't falter, in fact it got worse. He kept working hard with Thomas, the day where he would start to write looming ever near. Newt kept avoiding Joe the best he could, staying over at Thomas' when Joe was out for the night, and picking up extra shifts whenever he could.

It was one day when Newt opened the door into Thomas' house- the door was always unlocked for him now- when Newt found a surprise waiting for him. 

There was a woman sat in the chair next to Thomas, clearly someone else he'd been tutoring before his appointment with Newt, except whoever this lady was, she had her lips pressed to Thomas'. The blonds' eyes widened as the brunette moved away from her, mouth open.

"Melissa.." He murmured, before catching sight of Newt, "Newt!"

"Um- sorry." He immediately apologised, "I didn't mean to walk in on anything." The blond stammered quietly, glancing at the floor boards. He was such an idiot. Like Thomas would ever like him- fuck, why was he even thinking about that? He had a husband for fucks sake.

"No, it's ok." The brunette stood up abruptly, the woman standing up. "Sorry Mel'. I have another student right now, but I'll message you." He reassured, the woman nodding.

"Alright." she agreed, pecking him on the cheek and swinging around, shooting Newt a large smile before trotting out. There she was. Undeniably beautiful, with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And there he was. Newt was a student. That's all he'd ever be to Thomas, and he needed to get over himself before he got into some kind of trouble.

"I'm sorry." Newt apologised again as Thomas offered him a seat. Newt knew this was when he was supposed to be starting his first chapter, but really he felt like running away and crying. Why was he so stupid? Falling for the first guy that was nice to him? He was so dumb. "I really didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok!" He reassured with a large smile. "I'm sorry. Seeing me like that- I just- it's not very professional." Newt just nodded, swallowing. Professional. It was a professional relationship, that was all it was. It wasn't like they cuddled and watched films together and slept over almost twice a week or anything. 

"That's ok." Newt breathed out, and Thomas frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked, squeezing at Newt's hand, and the blond just nodded.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked quietly, Thomas nodded.

'Of course." The blond stood up and tried his best not to run into it, locking the door behind him and sitting on the toilet. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head into them, trying his best to stop the welling of tears in his eyes.

The blond pinched himself in a desperate attempt to stop crying loud enough for Thomas to hear, breathing deeply in an attempt to pull himself together. A particular sniffle was quite loud, and the blond winced.

"Newt? What's wrong?' Thomas asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm ok." He reassured softly, sniffling freely now that Thomas was aware of his small breakdown. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette asked, and Newt almost cried harder at the soft tone of his voice.

"I just- got my hopes up over someone. And I was wrong about them. And it hurts, because I want them, but I want them to be happy too." He explained. Thomas was silent for a few moments, before speaking up again.

"How long do you have until you go home?" He asked.

"Uh- like five hours?" He replied, trying desperately to stop the tears.

"Do you want to watch videos of dogs for a while?" Thomas asked. The door unlocked a few moments later, a teary Newt coming out, bleary eyed and miserable.

"Yes please."

-

"But I don't know where to start!" Newt huffed, frustrated. He was sat on Thomas' floor, planning and files spread out all over it in front of him. Thomas was sat on the couch behind him, and pointed at a few sheets.

"Well, you'll need your flowchart. And your chapter plan. And then your chapter one plan, and your checklist." Newt grabbed the papers necessary, clearing the others away and picking up the laptop in front of him. Thomas watched over his shoulder, squeezing it. "Don't forget to include everything in the checklist."

"I won't." Newt reassured, sticking a pencil behind his ear, ready to mark off things on the list that consisted of things like: metaphors, simile, paragraphs, and other things of the same nature. 

"I guess I'll leave you to it." The brunette hummed, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Newt mumbled.

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything."

"I will." Newt started writing. He typed rather slowly, thinking about his every word as he formed the introduction to his story. Every now and then he would check things off on his checklist, and he got through about a page in about forty-five minutes. 

He did try to concentrate. But it was hard when every now and then Thomas' text tone would go off. It was even harder knowing that it was probably Melissa. Stupid Melissa. Eventually Thomas apologised for the disturbance, and turned his phone on silent. Somehow that made Newt feel even worse- like he didn't know whether they were talking, and what they were saying. 

Newt took a break to eat a biscuit and drink some tea, but Thomas didn't even notice- way too engrossed in his conversation. The blond only sighed, stretched his legs, and went back to writing.

Once he'd finished the first draft, he went back and made sure he'd included everything on his checklist, adding it in if it wasn't present. After that, he checked for spelling and punctuation mistakes, thanked the lord for autocorrect, and did another once over. He wanted to make sure it was as perfect as he could make it before he showed it to Thomas. And by the time he was done, he was pretty damn proud of himself. 

"Tommy." Thomas glanced up from his phone, where he'd been frowning deeply.

"Mh?"

"I'm done."

'Already?" The brunette's eyebrows raised, and the blonds' furrowed.

"It's been like, three hours."

"Oh." Thomas leant down and grabbed the laptop, glancing back at the blond. "Can I read it?"

"Mhm." Newt bit his lip- suddenly nervous, and watched Thomas' face intently as he read. Newt watched Thomas' fairly neutral expression, sometimes turn up and chuckle at a joke, or nod in approval when he saw something he liked. His smile grew subtly as the chapter went on, and by the time he slid the laptop off of his lap, he had a large grin on his face.

"Newt. That's fucking awesome."

"Really?" The blond breathed.

"Yeah!" The brunette praised, "I mean, there are a few mistakes here and there, but that's expected. For someone who knew so little so recently, this is amazing." 

"Thank you." Newt beamed, and Thomas stopped, smile becoming small and fond. Then Newt frowned. "..what is it?"

"Nothing," The brunette waved him off, "I just like it when you smile." 

"Oh." Newt flushed, pushing the mixed signals into the back of his mind as he wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. You have no idea how much it means."

"Don't mention it." Thomas hummed, returning the hug almost eagerly.

"Well I want too.' Newt murmured back. "I really mean it. You are the best man I've ever met in my whole life."

"Is that all you want to do today?" Thomas drew back, nodding back toward the laptop. Newt hummed, before nodding.

"Yeah. My legs are proper achey."

"I didn't realise it had been three hours." Thomas frowned, the blond shrugging. 

"You seemed quite preoccupied."

"Well, y'know," Thomas shrugged. "Have you got to go so soon?"

"I mean, I probably should," He shrugged, "Joe'll be home in like an hour or so."

"Exactly. We still have an hour." Thomas smiled warmly, "you could stay for some dinner?"

"Well it depends what you're cooking." Newt grinned, the brunette humming.

"Takeaway sound any good?"

"It does indeed."

-

Despite the long, upsetting day, Newt felt happy curled up on the couch with Thomas, a slice of pizza in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. 

"So wheres Joe today? He doesn't usually give you a time he's coming home does he?" The brunette asked. Newt shrugged.

"He doesn't. I've figured it out."

"Figured when he'll be home?"

"Well, on these kind of days, in the morning he'll be really restless. And he always puts a condom in his back pocket and thinks I don't know. He's cheating on me with a girl. Actually met her once. Took her to one side and I told her that she should leave whilst she still has the chance. She just told me I was jealous cruz Joe liked her more. Her names Laurie, she's twenty-one."

"Don't you mind? That he's cheating on you?"

"No. He can do what he wants. I just wanted to warn her, but y'know." He shrugged.

"Hm." Thomas hummed, before frowning. "Hang on, you're not twenty one!" He tried to grab Newt's wine glass. "You can't be drinking this!"

"Yes I can! I can drink cuz I'm British. We can drink when we're eighteen!"

"You're still an american citizen!" Thomas laughed, grabbing at his wine again, but Newt only downed it.

"You'll never take me alive, I need this shit to live!"


	12. Twelve

Newt opened the door with a joyful skip in his step, humming to himself. He made it into the kitchen before he was met with Laurie, usual scowl on her face.

"Oh. Hello Laurie." He smiled, the woman humming in acknowledgement. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"I was just leaving actually." She grumbled, before stepping past him. Newt turned to watch her go, Joe having appeared to show her out of the door. He watched in mild interest as Joe opened the door for her, murmuring a few words and smacking her ass. Laurie only giggled, pecking him on the cheek before leaving. The door swung shut, and Joe turned to his husband.

"You're home late." Newt frowned. No he wasn't, he knew he wasn't because he'd been devastated to find out he had no lesson or overtime that day. He glanced at his watch.

"By ten minutes."

"Still. Those ten minutes were spent somewhere." He muttered, stalking closer. Newt held up the bag in his hand.

"I bought some donuts."

"Oh." Joe took the bag from him, and set them upon the counter. He pulled out the box and flipped the lid, breathing deep the smell of four, sweet donuts. Joe went for the chocolate one, Newt jumping for the jam filled one. His husband caught him by the hand, and shot him a disapproving look. Newt frowned.

"What?"

"Best not babe."

"What? Why?" The blond frowned.

"Well- I just think, your stomach is getting a little big, don't you think?'

"No," Newt answered honestly. Newt knew he was skinny- in fact, it was almost an issue. His metabolism was incredibly fast, and he spent every day running around for a minimum of seven hours. "I think I look normal. And even if I did have a little bit of a stomach, would it matter?'

"Well it's not very attractive." Joe fired back.

"I'd still love you if you had a stomach." Newt lied. It wasn't that he had a problem with people not being skinny, he just had a particular hatred for his husband. Still, his comment seemed to sway Joe, because the man let go of his hand and let him have the donut. Newt munched on it happily, and Joe frowned at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You just seem happier is all. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Newt shrugged. "Nothing in particular anyway. I just had a generally good day." He admitted. And it was true, for the most part. No one at the diner had been rude, Thomas had stopped by to chat with Newt through his break- although Melissa was still an issue that haunted Newt, and Brenda and Teresa had been cracking jokes and making him laugh the whole time. 

"Right." Joe hummed. 

'Did you have a good day?" The blond queried, his husband humming.

"I guess."

"Good." Newt smiled- and it was almost genuine. Joe nodded in agreement, before muttering,

"You know what would make it even better though?" Newt inwardly sighed. He wondered how horny one guy could be, since he'd definitely been getting off with Laurie for gods knew how long before Newt got there.

"Best not babe. I'm knackered, I'd be no good.' He attempted a laugh. Joe only huffed.

"Well you don't have to do anything. Just lie there and look pretty." Newt stopped himself from scrunching his nose up in disgust at his words. "Come on baby, for me? Honest, you don't have to do anything. I'm practically giving you a gift."

"How so?"

"Because you don't have to do anything! I'm giving you pleasure, and all you have to do in return is make pretty noises and bat your eyelashes a couple times. Shouldn't be hard, since you're good at looking pretty."

"Not the only thing I'm good at though." Newt mumbled, glancing at the kitchen counter.

"That's true. I should give you credit for your blowjobs." Newt sighed to himself when Joe came closer. Of course his day had to be ruined. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. When I come out you better be on that couch, ready for me. Right?" Newt held his tongue. 

"Right." He gritted out.

-

Newt held in the sigh threatening to escape his lips as Joe groaned on top of him. The blond was quite content in his thoughts, seemingly making Joe happy by faking some noises every now and again. 

Newt tried to stop his mind from wandering to Thomas, he really did. But he couldn't help it, and- well he didn't feel guilty. Joe had moaned Laurie's name more times than Newt could count, so thinking about another man wasn't too bad.

The blond wondered who Melissa was to him. Wether they were together. Wether they had sex and enjoyed it. Wether they were happy together. Newt wanted to know about her, everything about how they met and who she was and wether or not they were in love. But, at the same time, Newt was scared. He wasn't sure wether knowing or not knowing was better. 

Newt's mind slipped further as Joe's movement became more erratic, and the blond bit his lip. He wondered what it was like to be Thomas' boyfriend. He wondered what it was like if instead of Joe here, Thomas was. Newt bet he'd be kind. Newt thought he'd be caring, and slow, and loving. He bet he'd always ask wether Newt was ok, and always asked wether he wanted to do it or not. He bet Thomas would call him beautiful, not just on the outside but on the inside. He bet Thomas would cuddle with him afterwards, and watch a movie and proof read his next chapter with him. 

Newt bit down hard on his lip as Joe stilled above him, biting in the urge to mutter the brunette's name. Joe breathed deeply into Newt's neck for a moment, before pulling back to look at the blonds' unaffected face.

"Did you?" He asked, and Newt just nodded. Joe looked pleased with himself as he slowly got up, padding out of the room to take a shower. Newt sat up from the couch, eyeing his phone on the kitchen counter across the room. He drew his knees up to his chest and hummed quietly until Joe returned, freeing up the shower. 

Newt strode past the table, grabbing his phone on the way past and padding into the bedroom. He grabbed some clean clothes, and closed himself into the bathroom. Locking the door, he sat himself on the loo seat, and smiled to himself.

 **[To Tommy: miss u not gonna lie]** Thomas responded less than a few seconds later.

**[From Tommy: We saw each other today you dork]**

**[To Tommy: Yeah well I'd rather be with you than here. How shit is your marriage on a scale of one to ten when you buy donuts and then they tell you you can't have any cuz they think you're getting fat?]**

**[From Tommy: Thats at least a six]**

**[To Tommy: How bad is it if you have to lie to them about cumming?]**

**[From Tommy: Ouch. Ten.]**

**[To Tommy: I could cum quicker thinking about that damn donut]**

**[From Tommy: Sorry I'm losing my shit over this]**

**[To Tommy: I'm glad you find my sexual fantasies about desserts funny]**

**[From Tommy: I'm yelling newt sTOP]**

**[To Tommy: I'm just sayin. I'd feel more if you shoved an eclair in me than his damn dick]**

**[From Tommy: I AM ACTIVELY SCREAMING AT MY PHONE OH MY GOD]**

**[To Tommy: I CANT HELP IT ITS THE TRUTH]**

**[From Tommy: Now I'm just thinking inappropriate things about you with all those pastries. That what you do when you work overtime?]**

**[To Tommy: You've seen what I do when I work overtime. It's uglier than watching me take a croissant up the ass]**

**[From Tommy: NO IT WAS CUTE]**

**[To Tommy: NO EW]**

**[From Tommy: I WONT REST TILL YOU ACCEPT THAT YOURE ADORABLE]**

**[To Tommy: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE BITCH]**

**[To Tommy: But for real tho I gotta go shower]**

**[From Tommy: Okie dokie Newtie. Finish what you started ;) ]**

**[To Tommy: Tommy don't make it weird]**

**[From Tommy: I'm just saying. I know what you're thinking about. Those sexy pies.]**

**[To Tommy: Trust me mate you have no idea what Im thinking about.]**

**[From Tommy: Maybe best to keep it that way?]**

**[To Tommy: Sure. Maybe]**

**[From Tommy: Go shower!]**

**[To Tommy: Ok ok. Are we still on for tomorrow?]**

**[From Tommy: You know it. Chinese sound good?]**

**[To Tommy: Sounds bloody awesome. I'll bring dessert]**

**[From Tommy: I bet you will ;) ]**

**[To Tommy: Ew. Go cleanse yourself]**

**[From Tommy: Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?]**

**[To Tommy: Ok ok. Bye Tommy]**

**[From Tommy: Bye Newt]**


	13. Thirteen

"Newt?" Thomas glanced up from his phone to where Newt was making himself some instant ramen in Thomas' microwave, taking a break from writing his twelfth chapter.

"Yeah?"

"What's my name in your phone?"

"It's Tommy." Newt frowned, confused at why he was asking.

"I was just thinking- well, what if Joe sees?"

"He won't." Newt reassured, "I've made it so that you're texts from you are on silent and don't come up, unless I'm in my phone. And Joe doesn't know my passcode."

"So, theres no way he can know?"

"Nope." Newt reassured, grabbing a fork and sticking it in his ramen, before coming back over to sit on the couch with Thomas. "He's too stupid to figure out my passcode anyway." He scoffed.

"I mean- it's not easy to guess, right?"

"No." Newt shrugged. "It's the date my sister first went to primary school." He explained.

"Oh good." Thomas hummed. Newt nodded with a soft smile and began to eat his food. Thomas raised an eyebrow. "You've certainly made yourself at home."

"Well I spend most of my life here." Newt shrugged with a small laugh. 

"It's a wonder I don't give you a key."

"Don't be silly," The blond waved him off, "Then you'd have to give keys to all your students." Thomas frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just mean, all your students must have free reign over your house..right?"

"Uh- no." Thomas shook his head with a  furrow of the eyebrows. "Newt, you're different to them."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. You think I let my students sleep round? You think I cuddle with my students and watch films with them? You think I come into their work to spend time with them whenever I can?"

"I- I guess not." Newt admitted.

"You're not just my student, Newt. You're my friend who also just happens to be someone I'm teaching."

"But- you told Melissa I was your student." Newt let slip, before inwardly cursing himself for bringing her up. Newt hadn't heard from or about her since the day he'd caught them, and in some ways he wanted to keep it that way.

"I know- I just- I was just speaking impulsively. I didn't mean it." He explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." He murmured, finishing his ramen and setting it aside. "So- I'm actually your friend?"

"Newt," Thomas took his hand softly, "you're my best friend." The blond swallowed tightly, blinking.

"Really?" He practically squeaked. Thomas nodded, glancing down to his mouth and then back up at his eyes. Newt tried to forget it, but he began to worry that there was something on his face and he always tried his best to look good in front of Thomas. "Is there something on my face?"

"N- no." The brunette flushed slightly, and Newt wiped at his mouth anyway. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He mumbled with a soft smile. 

-

Newt knocked on the door miserably, and Thomas answered immediately. The brunette's eyes widened and he ushered him inside.

"Newt! Why didn't you bring an umbrella or a coat! It's pelting it down!"

"It was fine when I left." The miserable, soggy blond replied. 

"Well you're not working like this, you'll freeze. Go have a shower."

"But I have no clothes to change into." Newt mumbled, hair dripping into his eyes. 

"You can change into some of mine." Thomas led him into the bedroom, pocketing his hands. Newt hadn't ever been in Thomas' bedroom, and despite how chilly he was feeling, the blond suddenly found himself sweating and nervous. Thomas' bed was large and made up, with two bedside tables. There was a small potted plant on one, and a lamp on the other- copper and greenery theme continuing. There were books piled up on shelves, and Thomas' wardrobe was a sliding door- modern and simplistic.

"I'm sorry. I'm dripping everywhere." Newt mumbled, Thomas only huffing.

"Don't worry about it. Water dries." He smiled, picking out a hoodie and some jogging bottoms for Newt, and handing them to him. The blond thanked him profusely, and had to be shoved into the bathroom before he stopped.

The blond turned on the shower and stripped off, before stepping into the shower. 

He sighed. 

It had been a bad day.

It was his one day off in the week, and he'd prayed that Joe would be in a  good mood. But, alas, Joe had to get mad at him for sleeping in- not like it was his only day off or anything- and not cooking him breakfast. Joe had stalked into their bedroom, thrown Newt's clothes everywhere, and then smashed his favourite picture of him and Sonya. Then he'd said something about meeting Laurie, and left in a huff. 

So Newt went to Thomas- and it had started to rain. Not only rain, but pour. it poured and drenched him, trickling down his back and shivering into his core as he miserably made his way to the brunettes. 

How he'd ended up in Thomas' shower, about to change into Thomas' clothes was beyond him though. 

Newt took a deep breath, sighing in the feeling of being surrounded by Thomas' shampoo. Newt considered wether he was being creepy for a moment, before deciding probably, and shrugging it off. 

Whatever smell it was- orange end mango shampoo if the label was anything to go by- it made Newt feel safe. 

The feeling was nothing compared to how he felt, warm and dry, wrapped up in Thomas' clothes. He padded out into the kitchen, where Thomas was making some tea, and leant against the counter.

"Thanks for the clothes Tommy." Thomas turned, and glanced him up and down.

"T-th- thats ok." He stuttered out, and Newt frowned at why Thomas had gone wrong all of a sudden. 

"Are you ok Tommy?"

"Y- yep!" Thomas turned away from him, grabbing a mug and passing it to the blond.

"Thank you." Newt smiled softly, gripping it close. Thomas led him back toward the couch, seemingly recomposed.

"So Newt. Why don't you tell me the reason you came here in the rain with no appointment?" Newt sighed softly, curling up on the couch and holding his mug close, attempting to warm himself through.

"It was a bad day with Joe."

"What happened?"

"Well- I had a lie in cuz it's my day off, and he got mad that I didn't cook him breakfast. He threw my clothes everywhere and smashed a picture I loved of me and Sonya." He mumbled sadly, glancing down at the steam coming from his mug. Thomas was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you leave?"

"I've told you, I don't have the money."

"I know," Thomas nodded, "But I've told you multiple times you can stay with me, and I know Teresa and Brenda say the same, constantly. So why don't you accept?" Newt swallowed, glancing at the brunette.

"He said if I ever left, he'd hurt me. And the person I was cheating with him on."

"But you're not cheating on him," Thomas' eyebrows raised. "Are you?"

"No. But, if I moved in with you, he'd just assume. I don't want him to hurt you, or anyone I love. If I moved in with Teresa, he'd think I had thing with her boyfriend. And if I stayed with Brenda, the same thing would happen. I couldn't be around any men if I left him."

"But you could go to the police Newt."

"No!"

"Why not?" Thomas' expression was suddenly hard. "Don't tell me you love him?"

"N- no." Newt breathed a sigh of relief when Thomas' expression softened. "I just- he's good at manipulating me. He's horrible to me, and we'll have sex and then he'll tell me he loves me, and that I'm special to him. I- all I want is someone to tell me that, and he is very aware of it."

"But people are out there, who tell you that, and are nice."

"I know. They're just hard to find." Newt mumbled. "And if I ever wanted to be with them they might get hurt."

"But you can't live your life in fear Newt."

"I've been doing that for as long as I can remember." Newt scoffed softly. 

"Well I think it's about time for a change."

"Yeah thats the thing." Newt laughed softly to his mug, "I'm scared of change."

"Not all change is bad change."The brunette shot back. "You can't stay with him because you're scared." 

"I can try."

"No, Newt listen to me," Thomas grabbed him by the hand and forced eye contact. "One day, you are gonna fall in love so hard that you forget about fear. You are going to forget about Joe, forget about change. All you're going to be able to think about is _him_. Alright? And you have to be ready for that- because even though its a terrifying thing, it's beautiful."

"What if I already have?" Newt whispered quietly, nose centimetres away from Thomas.' Thomas' eye contact didn't falter. 

"Then you'll have to trust them to help you."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Then I'll teach you that too."


	14. Fourteen

"Hey you!" Thomas smiled, the blond grinning. 

"Hey!" 

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, ushering the blond in. "I didn't realise we had a lesson today." He smiled despite himself, and Thomas bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I just- Joe was out today and I was bored and I thought I'd come see if you had any time spare." He shrugged. 

"Well, I do." Thomas smiled.

"I was wondering, if- well," The blond trailed off as Thomas shut the door, frowning.

"What?"

"Well, I have to bake another cake for tomorrow. I can't bake at home- Joe says I make a mess of the kitchen. And the diners closed, so I'm not sure what to do. I was wondering if I could bake here?" He asked sheepishly, Thomas humming with traces of a smile.

"Would I be allowed to help?"

"Of course." The blond nodded readily.

"Then you have my blessing."

-

"Like this," Newt cracked the egg, Thomas watching intently as the blond expertly dropped the contents into the bowl. The brunette carefully tapped the egg against the side of the bowl, slowly breaking it apart with two hands. He got a little bit of shell in, and he bit his lip.

"Whoops."

"It's ok." Newt smiled, picking out the pieces carefully. 

"You make it look so easy."

"Well I'm an experienced egg cracker." Newt laughed, "Do you want to do some of the mixing?"

"Sure." Thomas grinned, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a wooden spoon. Newt pretended not to notice his toned forearms, instead turning to his dry ingredients. Thomas began to mix slowly, "So, why don't you mix with an electric mixer?"

"Well I care about making perfect cakes. I feel like an electric mixer isn't very- well, like, hand made. You know what I mean?"

"Like, less love goes into it?"

"Exactly!" Newt grinned. "And I want to make them the best I can. Even though I don't like my job very much, I want to be able to bake good things. To put love into every one."

"That's sweet." Thomas smiled, showing Newt the batter he'd mixed so far, "Is this ok?"

"Uhh-" Newt glanced into it. "Sure. I think that's good." He nodded. 

"Are you sure?" The brunette frowned. "I can make it better."

"It's great Tommy." He reassured with a smile, and Thomas hummed, setting down the bowl. 

"What's next?"

"Flour." He announced. "Do you have a sieve?"

"Uhhh-" Thomas glanced around, opening up a cupboard and leaning into it, before grabbing a sieve. "Yes I do!"

"And a scale?" Thomas opened a drawer, and grabbed a digital scale. "This is good?"

"That's great." He grinned, grabbing them both. So, if you weigh out the flour?"

"Will do Boss." Thomas hummed. 

-

"There it goes." Newt smiled, shutting the oven door, and turning to Thomas. "You did it!"

"Well, we don't know that yet. I could've fucked it all up." The brunette shrugged, returning Newt's high five anyway.

"Oh shush." The blond laughed.

"Are we gonna make icing?"

"Not today." Newt informed him solemnly. "It's a Victoria Sponge so we need cream, jam and icing sugar."

"I'm sure I have that." The brunette frowned, and began to root around in his cupboards. Newt looked around too, finding some icing sugar, and some of the wrong kind of cream. Thomas eventually came back with the jam and the right cream, grinning proudly. 

"Great." Newt grinned, the brunette biting his lip to stifle a laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," The brunette smiled, "Its just, you have a little bit of cake batter on your cheek," Newt blinked, and Thomas put a hand to his cheek, wiping softly at the corner of Newt's mouth as his smile disappeared. The blond was suddenly acutely aware of all the places they were touching, and he swallowed tightly. "Right there." Thomas breathed, risking a glance down at the blonds' lips.

Newt started as an absurd thought came into his mind. In this situation, he would've thought Thomas had a thing for him. But what about Melissa? 

"Did you get it?" The blond whispered, the brunette swallowing visibly.

"Not quite." And then he was leaning forward, and so was Newt and suddenly the blond forgot all about Joe and Melissa and the fact that he was married and- and then his phone rang.

Newt jumped back with a start, and Thomas backed up- suddenly incredibly awkward as the blond scrambled to take the call. He grimaced at Joe's name, and answered with a wince.

"H- hey babe." Thomas glanced up at the name, clearly understanding who Newt was talking too, and curiosity getting the better of him. 

 _"Where are you?'_ Joe demanded, " _Did you go out without telling me where you were going?"_

"I- I'm just-" Newt glanced around for any ideas. "I'm at the shops. I'm doing the food shopping, and- and I saw Sonya so I stopped to talk to her." Joe hummed at the end of the line.

_"So if I asked Sonya to back you on this, she'd say that you were there?"_

"Sure would."

_"You're just at the shops?"_

"Just at the shops." Newt repeated, drumming his fingers nervously on the counter top as Thomas stared at him. 

_"And you're not with any other guys?"_

"No other guys in sight." Newt risked a glance at Thomas. 

 _"Good. Because you're mine."_  Newt's voice was barely above a whisper when he said,

"I know."

_"Say it. Repeat it."_

"I'm yours. No other guys." Newt mumbled, glancing at the floor. That was when the oven began to beep, and Thomas practically scrambled to turn it off when Newt's eyes widened. 

 _"What was that?"_ Joe demanded. 

"I'm paying. That was just- the cashiers scanning my items."

 _"Right."_ Joe grumbled. _"When will you be home?"_

"Not long." Newt mumbled. "I have to stop back at the dry cleaners to pick up some of your clothes, and then I'll be home. I'm not sure how long that'l take though-I mean- you know how the dry cleaners can get." He laughed softly.

_"Well when you come back, I expect you to be ready. I need you, and I really don't fancy doing it by myself."_

"I will." 

_"Say it. Say you need me."_

"I need you." Newt closed his eyes, refusing to meet Thomas' eye. He didn't want the brunette passing his judgement onto him.

_"How badly?"_

"Really badly.' Newt surpassed a sigh. "All I've been thinking about all day babe."

 _"Good."_ Joe seemed content. _"Hurry home pretty boy."_

"I will."

_"I love you."_

"Love you too." And then Joe hung up. Newt opened his eyes and met Thomas' eye. "Go on then. Pity me." He mumbled, and Thomas frowned.

"I don't pity you." The brunette reassured. "I think you're inspirational." Newt frowned and raised an eyebrow. 

"How exactly?"

"Well most people in your situation, with _that_ , would just give up. But you're not, and I think that makes you very strong."

"Thanks." Newt only mumbled, unbelieving. 'Sorry you had to hear that."

"Not your fault." The brunette shrugged. "I'm not sure I could meet him." He commented, as Newt took out the cake, setting it on a rack to cool.

"Why?" He asked.

"I reckon I'd knock his lights out."

"I'm not sure he'd like that." Newt scoffed. 

"He deserves worse if he could do that to you. You deserve better." 

"The bar is on the ground Tommy."

"What do you look for in a guy anyway?"

"Someone that's not Joe." Newt hummed, the brunette scoffing. "No- uh- someone smart. Someone that makes me laugh. Joe's never ever made me laugh- not once. Someone who's in it for more than sex. Like it'd still be hot but afterward we'd cuddle and eat, you feel?"

"You're right. The bar is on the floor."

"Well if you hadn't noticed, Joe took his bar, dug ten feet underground and dragged my sorry ass with him." Newt hummed, cutting the cake into two lines horizontally. "Now enough of my miserable love life, come help me with this cake before Joe tracks my phone." Thomas laughed, grabbing the cream and jam and making his way over to Newt. "You laugh but I'm serious."

"I'm mad he's back home. I thought we could spend the whole day together." Thomas huffed, watching Newt spread out a layer of cream in-between the layers. Newt hummed in a agreement, dolloping jam onto the cream.

"You want to do it?" Newt asked, the brunette nodding. He grabbed a spatula and began to spread the jam quite forcefully. "Woah, woah." Newt giggled, taking Thomas' hand carefully and spreading softly. "Thats it."

"I don't have the gentleness you do."

"Well I don't have the intelligence you do." Newt shrugged, putting the top layer on, and shifting it to be perfect, before grabbing the sieve and the icing sugar. "Do the honours?"

Thomas grabbed the sieve, Newt pouring in a little icing sugar. Thomas tapped the sieve against his hand, icing sugar sprinkling onto the cake. 

"There you go! It's perfect!" Newt grinned. 

"You think?"

"I'd be proud of it. I'd show it off to everyone." Newt grinned, glancing back at Thomas when he realised he was being stared at.

"Maybe I'll have to drop by and have a bite sometime." The brunette murmured lowly, Newt nodding with a grin.

"Mhm!"

He hadn't quite mastered what a metaphor was yet.


	15. Fifteen

"So are you just going to sit there and look miserable all day, or are you going to tell us whats wrong?" Teresa asked, plopping herself down on the stool, opposite to where Newt was huffing moodily.

"It's about Thomas." He admitted.

"Yeah no shit, when is it not about Thomas?" Brenda rolled her eyes, sitting next to Teresa, who glared at her.

"Well, shit kinda happened, and now I'm confused."

"What happened?" Brenda frowned, interest peaked. 

"Well- the other day I was round his house, and we were baking. And then things escalated and we-" He swallowed, "We nearly kissed."

"O- oh." Teresa blinked, Brenda's eyes widening.

"Yes!" She squealed, "Wait, almost?"

"Joe called me." Newt shrugged.

"God dammit."

"So- you haven't kissed since then? Like, has this gone further?" Teresa pressed, Newt shaking his head.

"No, cuz I don't know wether he's into me or not." He explained. His two friends exchanged a glance, Brenda staring back at him incredulously.

"You're kidding right?" Newt shook his head, "Dude you almost kissed!"

"I know- but- theres Melissa." He became crestfallen at the mention of the woman, and his shoulders slumped. They exchanged a glance again, this time Teresa taking the reigns, since she seemed to be the more mature out of the two. 

"Whos Melissa?"

"A while back- I went round Tommy's. I saw him kissing a girl, called Melissa. The rest of the day he was texting her, and I just- I think they're together."

"Oh Newt." Teresa frowned, squeezing his bicep. Brenda frowned. 

"How do you know they were kissing? What if she kissed him but it wasn't returned?"

"Because of the way he talked about me to her." The blond muttered. "He said I'm his student. He said our relationship was professional." He mumbled sadly. 

"So he may or may not have a girlfriend, but definitely wanted to kiss you?" Teresa recapped. Newt nodded. "Complicated."

"I know." The blond huffed exasperatedly.

"Has he mentioned Melissa?" Brenda asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"No." Newt admitted.

"Has he ever cancelled plans for his 'girlfriend'?"

"No."

"Chances are they're not together then." She shrugged, Newt frowning.

"You think?"

"Most likely." She encouraged. "Dude, I saw the way he flirted with you. He's into you!'

"Are you sure?" He frowned, wincing at the idea of rejection. Brenda squeezed his hand.

"Newt, sweetie. You wouldn't see someone flirting with you if it kicked you in the nose." Teresa scoffed, the blond glaring at her.

"Yes I would! That would hurt!'

"It's a metaphor. Has Thomas taught you anything or have you been spending too much time hooking up?" She asked, the blond huffing.

"I knew it was a metaphor." He grumbled.

"Whatever you say." Brenda smiled. 

"So you baked?" Teresa asked. 'Did he help you?"

"Mhm!" Newt nodded enthusiastically, "He made a Victoria Sponge with me."

"Was he any good?" Brenda queried, and Newt scrunched up his nose in a so-so gesture.

"He was about as good as someone who doesn't bake can be." He explained. "Actually, he said he'd have to come round sometime and have a bite of it." His friends exchanged a glance, Brenda scoffing. Teresa only smacked her arm, glancing back at Newt.

"Newt, I'm not sure he was talking about th-"

"Newt!" The blond looked past his friends, and his heart fluttered. His finger immediately went to his mouth and he bit down on it to stop the big smile from spreading on his face as Thomas sat up on the third stool. "I swear to god every time I come here, none of you are working." He laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Tom." Teresa rolled her eyes, Brenda waving at him. 

"Hi Thomas."

"Hey girls." 

"Can I get something for the gentleman?" Newt asked, the brunette humming. 

"Well that Victoria Sponge looks good. Any idea who made that?"

"Yes actually," Newt laughed, grabbing a plate and skidding over to the display case. "People who probably should've been studying." He plopped a slice on the plate and slid it across to Thomas, who grabbed his wallet. "Woah, woah. Put that away."

"Why?" The brunette frowned.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have to pay to eat your own cake."

"Aw," Thomas feigned disappointment, "I thought we were close enough that you just gave me food for free."

"Bloody hell Tommy, do you want me to make the money to leave Joe or not?" He scoffed, the brunette laughing. He took a bite from the sponge and the others watched him intently, as he made a satisfied noise from the back of his throat. 

"This is amazing, if I do say so myself."

"You didn't do anything!" Newt scoffed. 

"I gave you moral support!" The blond only laughed, Thomas turning to the girls. "So how are you, girls?"

"I'm alright thanks," Brenda shrugged. "What's been going on with you recently?" Newt glared at her, knowing what she was trying to get out of him, but she refused to meet his eye. 

"Oh y'know, same old." He hummed, "Nothing out of the ordinary unless you count Newt's unplanned visits."

"Sorry." The blond murmured sheepishly.

"Don't be silly," Thomas waved him off. "Highlights of my day." He reassured with a smile, and the blond grinned. "How's Min', Tessa?" He asked, Teresa frowning slightly.

"He's alright. Haven't you seen him recently?"

"Not really. Been busy, but I do want to see him soon. Plus I need him to get down here to take a look at Newt's story."

"Who's Minho, again?" Newt queried, Thomas waving him off softly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain when you meet him." He reassured, Newt only nodding in agreement.

'So Thomas," Brenda leaned forward, "Anyone going at the moment?"

"With _me?_ " His eyebrows raised, and if Newt could've kicked her he would have. "Its- a little complicated." He shrugged.

"Oh." She seemed to realise she'd made the situation worse, and shrunk back, Teresa elbowing her sharply in reprimand. 

"What about you?"

"I- my boyfriend- his name is Gally." She murmured, Thomas nodding.

"Cool."

"Mhm."

"So- Newt," Teresa changed the topic, "Hows the writing going?"

"Well," Newt swallowed the sudden bubble of emotion at Thomas' relationship status, earning a supportive squeeze of the hand from Teresa, "It's going quite well. I'm a few chapters from finishing the first draft." He grinned, Thomas practically beaming in pride.

"I'd love to read it sometime." Teresa smiled, Brenda piping back up into the conversation.

"What do you think of it Thomas?"

"I think Newt is a very gifted writer." He smiled warmly at the blond, who swallowed, "His descriptions are near perfect, he has a knack for creating beautiful imagery. The plot is great, and I love the dialogue, it's so realistic."

"T- thank you." Newt blinked at him, the brunette only shrugging.

"It's alright. You really are a talented writer. Like- even though sometimes you forget what something means, and you're not really good at working out when someone is using a language techniques, you really can write." He shrugged. the blond glancing at the counter with a small smile. Thomas squeezed his hand, and Newt smiled at him softly. 

"Oh bloody hell, get round here and give me a hug." Newt grinned. Despite the fact that Thomas' relationship status was 'complicated', he still felt loved and appreciated, and honestly just really liked hugging Thomas. So the brunette hopped off the stool and made his way to the counter, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond's waist and tugging him close. Newt hugged close, with a soft, dreamy smile on his face as he breathed in the scent of Thomas' shampoo.

That was when Joe opened the door.

Newt was under the counter faster than the speed of light, whipping Thomas down with him. It was obvious the brunette was going to ask questions, and Newt clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Where is Newt?" Joe demanded to the women at the counter, and Newt held his breath.

"Oh hey Joe!" Teresa chirped. "Newt's just- he's in the kitchen right now, extremely busy."

"Well I want to go in." Joe began to walk behind the counter, only to be caught by Brenda.

"No!" It was obvious she'd gotten death glared, because she stuttered. "I mean- y- you can't go in there. Staff only- you know?"

"Then I'll wait." Joe hissed, clearly pissed about something.

"You may as well just let us take a message for you Joe." Teresa said cheerfully, "You'll be here for ages otherwise!'

"Fine." He growled. "I want to know where Newt was the other day, because when I went into the dry cleaners today, they said he hadn't been in." And with that, it went silent, before the door slammed shut. The blond stayed on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and Thomas' stare on him. He was about to break- about to cry- he could feel it coming, until Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist, tracing small circles into his bare skin where his shirt had ridden up.

The touch made Newt's stomach do backflips, and made his skin feel like it was on fire, and he sighed out, turning almost like putty in Thomas' touch.

"Don't worry about a thing. We can figure it out."

"What am I gonna tell him?" Newt mumbled. 

"Say- say you went to the other dry cleaners." Brenda suggested, leaning over the counter to glance at them, "I have a friend who works there, I can ask them to vouch for you, if he goes to ask. It'll be ok."

"Really?" Newt whispered, glancing up at her.

"Really." Teresa popped up next to Brenda, grinning. 

"I still haven't seen Joe and he sounds like the ugliest person ever." Thomas grumbled. 


	16. Sixteen

"Newt, hey." Thomas opened the door with a large smile and ushered the blond in. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

"Oh?" Newt blinked, raising his eyebrows. Thomas led him into the kitchen, where another man was sat at the table, and stood up on Newt's entrance. He was asian, and slightly more muscly than Thomas- although Newt wasn't sure how that was possible- and his hair was swirled into a perfect quiff.

"Hi." he smiled brightly, shaking Newt's hand.

"Hello."

"Newt, this is Minho. Minho, this is Newt." Thomas smiled.

"Oh? You're Teresa's boyfriend, right?" The blond asked, the man nodding.

"I am indeed. She's told me a lot about you."

"As with you." Newt smiled politely, although Teresa hadn't actually told him anything about her boyfriend.

"Minho works for a book publishing company, and I figured- there was no one better to have a look at your first draft, when you've finished it of course." He smiled, hopping into the kitchen to grab some tea for Newt as the man sat down opposite Minho. 

"Thank you." Newt smiled, Minho nodding.

"Not a problem. Anything to help such a close friend of two of my closest. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you." Newt smiled, Thomas setting a mug of tea in front of him and sitting next to Newt. "How much do I need to pay you?"

"Oh don't be dumb mate," Minho waved him off, "Like I'm going to ask money from the bloke who punched a guy trying to grope my girlfriend." Thomas turned to look at him.

"You did what?"

"He deserved it." Newt shrugged with a grumble, slightly embarrassed.

"Why haven't you punched Joe yet then?" Thomas asked.

"I don't fancy getting thrown out of a window, Tommy." Newt glanced at him, Minho looking between the two of them.

"Point is, I'm not gonna charge you.'

"You're very kind." Newt smiled. 

"Well I do try." Minho scoffed. "So how far are you from finishing your first draft?"

"I'm about five chapters away?".

"Are you happy with it?" Minho queried. 

"Yeah. But my opinion isn't exactly very professional." He murmured, and so Minho turned to Thomas.

"What do you think, mate?"

"Personally, I think it's great. I'd read it." He shrugged with a small smile, and Newt hummed with a little smile back. He was a little worried that his book was no good, after all, Thomas' opinion was biased. 

"Nice." Minho hummed. "Reading it is always a good start."

"Will you tell me if it's crap?" Newt asked, and Thomas frowned.

"It's not crap." He interjected before Minho even cut in. 

"Your opinion is a little biased, Tommy." Newt shrugged, the brunette huffing.

"I still know what I'm talking about." Newt reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I know you do. I just want a second opinion is all." He shrugged, attempting at some form of reassurance. 

"Well you've come to the right place, "Minho grinned, and Newt held back a frown. He wasn't sure if he had gone to the right person, as there seemed to  be a high chance of Minho's opinion being biased too, but he kept his mouth shut and once again, thanked him. "So,"

"So?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, almost as a challenge. A challenge that Minho seemed to take. 

"So how long have you two known each other?"

"Uh- almost nine months." Newt informed, slightly unsure about the conversation they were having with their eyes. 

"You could've had a baby in that time." Minho pointed out, to which Newt only nodded.

"You could."

"So Newt, tell me," Minho leaned forward, "Are you interested in Thomas?" Newt spluttered.

"Wh- I- uh- in- interested?" He squeaked, flushing red. 

"Minho stop." Thomas scolded. "You'll scare the poor boy off."

"Im not a boy!" Newt protested, the brunette scoffing.

"Yeah you are. You're itty bitty." He teased.

"I'm taller than you."

"You're not even twenty." Thomas grinned, and Newt smacked his arm with a pout. 

"Where did you two meet?" He asked, flipping the question on them. Minho glanced at Thomas.

"We met in high school. I was there during Thomas' emo phase." Minho grinned, and Newt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Thomas glared his friend down.

"Well I was there during Minho's fuck boy phase."

"Oh Minho." Newt giggled.

"Well I was there when Thomas went out with rainbow bitch." Minho fired back, and Newt frowned.

"Rainbow bitch?"

"The one I was telling you about." The brunette explained. "The sucky one who's Brother was obsessed with rainbows."

"Oh yeah." Newt nodded. 

"Well I was there during the six months Minho thought he was bi." Thomas grinned, and Minho huffed. Suddenly, Newt almost felt quite sad. He realised how Thomas was actually quite a bit older than him, and Newt suddenly wanted to be there. He wanted to be Thomas' age, and he wanted to have been there with Thomas since the very beginning. He wanted every single memory to be filled with Thomas, he wanted Thomas to invade every thought and every nightmare he had about the past. He thought, maybe, if Thomas' had been there, he could've stopped it. He could've stopped Newt ending up with Joe and he could've made everything ok. 

"I was there when Tommy wanted to just be known as Tom the Bomb."Minho smirked. Newt choked.

_"What?"_

"Don't call me Tommy, Minho." Thomas scolded, and his friend sat back in his chair.

"Sorry, I forget you hate that nickname." Newt frowned, and turned to Thomas.

"You do? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't hate it when you say it." He reassured. "It just doesn't sound right coming from anyone else." Newt tried not to flush, he really did. But he couldn't help it and he sunk a little bit in his chair. Minho only laughed and got up.

"Well, I should get going, Tom the Bomb." Thomas rolled his eyes, "I'm taking my lady out for dinner this evening." 

"Oh no, I'll never hear the end of that." Newt groaned, making Minho laugh. 

"It was nice to meet you, Newt. I look forward to reading your story."

"Thanks so much for your help." The blond smiled, and Thomas ushered his friend toward the door. 

"I like him." He heard Minho shrug, and Thomas scoffed softly.

"Hands off Minho." He muttered, and Newt frowned at the conversation.

"No. Hands off Thomas." Minho murmured.

Newt sat as the door closed, frowning at what they meant by that. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter today but Minho!


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: We goin in on the abuse my lads. No physical tho

Newt breathed in the cold, crisp air of winter and sighed in contentedness, at his few moments of peace. Despite the fact that he was leant against a public toilet in a park where his fingers were numb with chill, the blond felt quite happy.

And then everything went wrong.

"Newt!" Thomas grinned, and jogged toward him, and Newt's eyes widened. 

"T-"

"Hello." Joe wrapped a tight arm around Newt's waist, and the brunette went pale, clearly thrown off. Newt's heart began to pound, and he swallowed tightly. 'Who's this Newt?" His husband asked, almost gritting it out. Newt opened his mouth, but no words came out, and he was obviously pale enough for Thomas to notice and step in. 

"I just started working at the diner." Thomas smiled, holding out his hand to shake Joe's. His husband begrudgingly replied. "You must be Joe. Newt's told me so much about you."

"You didn't tell me a new guy started working at the diner." Joe turned his ice cold gaze toward Newt, and the blond swallowed.

"S- slipped my mind, I guess."

"What's your name?" Joe asked, and Thomas pocketed his hands.

"Thomas."

"Newt's never mentioned that."

"Well, I only started working about a week ago." The brunette shrugged. Joe's grip on Newt's waist almost hurt, and the blond was sure he was sweating profusely. "And I'm not all that memorable." He shrugged with a soft smile. 

"How old are you?" Joe asked, Thomas refusing to look anywhere but Newt's husbands' eye.

"Twenty-Four."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He interrogated.

"I do. Her name's- Anna." He shrugged back. 

"Where do you live?"

"Nevark street." Thomas shot back, and Joe's eyes squinted.

"The nice part of town?"

"I suppose."

"Well, you sound interesting. Any particular reason Newt wouldn't have mentioned you?" He asked, pretending Newt wasn't there once again. For once though, Newt really didn't mind. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his cool like Thomas was if he was being interrogated.

"Well, Newt seems to work long hours. I'm sure he's tired by the end of them- I know when I get home sleep is the only thing on my mind." He laughed softly, Joe humming. 

"So, what about your education?" Joe asked, Thomas shrugging.

"I'm a college graduate if that's anything to go by." 

"So basically, you're pretentious?" The man raised his eyebrows, and Newt nudged him in the side.

"Joe don't be impolite."

"Oh Newt shush, you don't even know what pretentious means. How many times have I told you?" Newt lowered his head.

"Not to stick my nose into things I don't understand." He mumbled, and Thomas frowned.

"Well I'm not sure about that. From what I've seen, Newt's really intelligent." Joe laughed, and stepped closer to Thomas, who didn't back down.

"First of all, you've known him for a week, I don't think you know what you're talking about. Second of all, Newt is as thick as a brick." He laughed, "He doesn't even know what two plus two is!"

"It's four." The blond muttered. Thomas smirked behind where Joe was glaring at Newt, and he spoke up again.

"Newt, do you know what sibilance is?" Newt glanced up, meeting his eye.

"Sibilance is the repetition of an 's' sound, and it's mostly used to create suspense or tension."

"Do you know what sabbatarianism is, Joe?" Thomas asked, and Newt's husband turned to him, eye practically twitching with fury.

"Wha- like that matters."

"Newt?"

"Sabbatarianism, is the idea that Sunday should be a day reserved for worship, and it was an idea back in Victorian England. The reason it was an issue was because it was the only day the poor had off, and the shops weren't open for them to buy food." Newt informed his raging husband. Thomas had taught him that, as he had a similar concept in his own story. Newt had discovered his interest in history, and Thomas often told him little historical facts about an idea or theory, which greatly interested the blond.

"Newt." Joe growled, and the blond raised his eyebrows. "Don't be a smartass."

"I can't be a smartass if I'm apparently dumb."

"Watch yourself." His husband growled, before reeling on Thomas. "Let's get one thing straight, Thomas. You don't know the first thing about my husband, no one could ever understand or love him the way I do, and if you even think of putting a finger on him, or even looking at him, I will find you and I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Thomas only shrugged. 

'Come on Newt." Joe grabbed him by the arm, tugging him away from Thomas. The blond glanced back at the man who really owned his heart, and shot him a little smile. Thomas smiled back, and winked at him before turning and walking away.

-

Joe practically threw Newt into their apartment, before slamming the door shut. 

"Who is he?" He demanded, and Newt frowned.

"He told you. He's a new waiter."

"You two seem to know each other a lot better than if you'd met a week ago." The man growled, and Newt shook his head.

"Honest babe, I met him a week ago. I didn't know he had a girlfriend until he told you."

"Oh so you wanted him to be single did you?" Joe demanded, voice raising.

'Wha- no!" 

"Yes you did." The man grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed tightly, before throwing it down with such force it sent Newt falling onto the couch. "I know what you are!"

"What are you talking about?" Newt asked, pulling his coat around him tighter. If Joe was about to start throwing things, he wanted as little skin uncovered as possible. 

"You! You're a slut!"

"N- no I'm not." Newt frowned, and Joe turned on him. 

"You're fucking him aren't you! And that Frypan guy! You want every man on the damn block, don't you!?" He yelled, Newt shaking his head.

"Babe, that's not true, you know it's not. I love you, only you." Joe growled, and grabbed a small bowl that they kept their keys on, and he launched it at the wall behind Newt's head. The blond ducked, covering his head as the shards shattered above him. When he glanced up Joe was in his face, and he grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me!" Joe spat, "Tell me you're not seeing them!"

"I'm not seeing them." Newt stuttered, heart pounding. "I only love you." Joe let go of him with force, and he stumbled backward on the ground. Joe turned and grabbed a framed picture of them on the coffee table, slamming it on the ground in front of Newt. One shard of glass bounced up and landed itself in Newt's arm, and the blond yelped in pain. 

Joe's anger dissipated and he immediately grabbed Newt, sitting down on the couch and dragging the blond onto his lap.

"Oh baby, are you ok?" He cooed, and Newt just nodded. "I've got you, I'll take it out." Joe put a hand to Newt's head. "This might hurt a little darling, but it's ok." He guided Newt's head into the crook of his neck as he  plucked the shard of glass out, the blond making a small noise of discomfort. Joe kissed his arm softly and wrapped him up in his arms, caressing Newt's head as the blond tried not to sigh. "I'm sorry I got angry baby."

"It's ok." The blond whispered. 

"I love you so, so much."

"I love you too."

"You'd never cheat on me, would you pumpkin?"

"Never." Newt shook his head.

"You're no slut are you?'

"No." Newt shook his head again, and Joe guided it out of the crook of his neck, making eye contact with the blond.

"You're just a slut for me, isn't that right, pretty boy?" Newt only nodded. "Say it back to me baby."

"I'm only a slut for you." He mumbled.

"Good boy." Joe smiled, taking him by the hand and getting up of the couch, leading Newt toward the bedroom. "Let me make it up to you."

-

Newt locked the door to the toilet, and turned on the tap. He ran his cut under the water, clearing it of the dry blood with a wince. He then crouched under the sink, grabbing the small first aid kit he'd put together for times like this. He found a big bandaid, and carefully stuck it onto his arm. Then he sighed, and sat on the toilet lid, drawing his knees up to his chest and thinking about how bad of an idea it was not to put socks on.

Newt wanted to text Thomas so badly. It's all he'd been thinking about. But he knew it was late and Thomas would probably be asleep- or busy with Melissa, or Anna.

Newt wanted to believe he'd made up Anna, or that he and Melissa weren't going out, but he did find it hard. Perhaps he was overthinking things- Newt tended to do that. Or maybe Thomas really did have a girlfriend and Newt was just lusting after someone that he'd never have.

The blond frowned at that thought. Why was he thinking about another guy and wether or not he had a girlfriend, when his husband was sleeping in the room next door. Maybe Joe was right. Maybe he was really a slut. 

Newt shook off the thought. He wasn't a slut, he just wanted someone to treat him nicely. He knew Thomas would never call him a slut, or any other mean things. The blond smiled softly at the realisation that he and Thomas had never had a disagreement, let alone an argument. Thomas treated him with respect, as his equal. Thomas would never throw things, or yell at Newt. Thomas would never force Newt to have sex, and if they did, Newt was sure he'd enjoy it.

Thomas made his heart do backflips, and Newt so badly wanted him. As a whole, he wanted to be held and to be loved and to be kissed, and to be appreciated and to be proud to introduce his boyfriend.

Newt wanted to start again, and he wanted to start again with Thomas.

Maybe that was wrong of him. Maybe he was being overdramatic about Joe, and that he should appreciate him more. But at the same time, Newt couldn't help but feel drawn to someone else. 

He didn't want to be a slut anymore, and he didn't want to be in the firing line of Joe's outbursts.

Something started in the blond and he swallowed tightly when he realised.

If he didn't do something soon, Joe was going to kill him.


	18. Eighteen

"Newt?" Thomas frowned, and Newt glanced up from where his head was nestled in the crook of Thomas' neck. 

'Mh?"

"What's that?" Thomas nodded toward the bandaid on Newt's forearm, and the blond shrunk back slightly.

"Joe." Thomas sat bolt up right, turning to Newt and taking him by the shoulders, face serious.

"He hurt you??"

"No, no." Newt quickly quelled. "He threw a picture frame, and a shard of glass stabbed me." He explained. Thomas frowned, still not relinquishing his grip on Newt's shoulders.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No." Newt shook his head, eyes sincere. Thomas hummed, and let go, softening back into the couch.

"Have you done anything to make sure it doesn't get infected?" He asked, running a gentle thumb over the bandaid.

"I washed it a couple hours afterward."

"A couple hours?" The brunette frowned, and Newt shot him a look. "Oh." He frowned, standing up. "Come on." He offered Newt a hand, which the blond took hesitantly. The brunette turned toward the kitchen, grip on the blond's hand still tight. Newt's face flushed as he trotted after Thomas, who offered him a seat at the table. Newt took it and watched the brunette move around the kitchen, grabbing a small first aid kit. He put it down, and made his way to the sink, grabbing a small mug of warm water and sat down at the table with them. Newt extended his arm for the brunette, who carefully wet his fingers with the warm water.

Newt watched as Thomas traced around the sides of the bandaid lightly, leaving Newt's skin tingling and the bandaid peeling off without pain. The cut underneath was dark, and didn't look clean or very good at all. Newt frowned at it, as did Thomas, who then assured him it would be ok.  

"This might hurt a teeny bit." Thomas ripped open an anti-bac wipe with his teeth, before carefully pressing it to Newt's cut. The blond winced, and Thomas ran a thumb up and down his forearm, Newt immediately relaxing. Thomas wiped at the cut carefully, clearing the dry blood and making it look a lot cleaner. 

Thomas then grabbed another bandaid, and carefully placed it back over the wound.

"There you go. What a brave boy you are!" The brunette grinned, and Newt played along with a pout.

"Wheres my sticker!" The brunette scoffed and stood up, taking the first aids kit back where it belonged. "Really though Tommy, thank you."

"It's alright."

"What would I do without you?" Newt laughed, following him back into the lounge.

"I mean, you do need _someone_ to look after you."

"No I don't." The blond frowned, and Thomas slumped back onto the couch, opening his arms for Newt. The blond cuddled back up into them, and the brunette hummed.

"Yes you do. You're still fairly young Newt."

"I have a job."

"You're still a teenager."

"I'm married."

"To someone who should teach you things like how to properly clean a cut." Then Thomas tensed, and frowned down at Newt. "Newt?'

"Yeah?"

"Did he get mad because you saw me?" Newt couldn't find it in himself to lie, so he nodded. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Newt. I'm so so sorry." The brunette began apologising profusely, and Newt stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Tommy it's ok." He smiled. "He was in a bad mood anyway. He would've found something to be angry about, wether we saw you or not."

"Are you sure?' The brunette frowned.

"Positive." Thomas seemed fairly put at ease, and the two settled into comfortable silence once again. Newt wasn't really paying attention to the TV as Thomas ran a gentle thumb up and down his arm. The other arm was wrapped around his waist, almost like Joe did. But Thomas' hands weren't hard, and they didn't hurt. Although they were quite rough, they were gentle, and the press to his hip only felt comforting and safe. Newt could feel the soft rise and fall of Thomas' breath, and he hummed contentedly. "Tommy?"

"Newt?"

"Can we go out somewhere on Tuesday, next time Joe's out for the night?" Thomas took his head off of Newt's, frowning at him.

"Out? Out where? What if we're seen?'

"Just- just to the zoo or something. No one Joe knows will see us, they have no interest in that sort of thing." He shrugged. And then he sunk back, unsure of himself and his proposal, "I- I mean- you don't have too if you don't want too."

"No, no." Thomas practically beamed. 'I'd love too. Tuesday sounds perfect."

"Cool." Newt smiled swallowing the backflips his stomach was doing. 

-

Newt knocked on the door, only to be met with a teary Thomas, snuffling. "T- Tommy? What's wrong?" He asked, the brunette sniffing again, before bursting into tears. Newt invited himself in to wrap Thomas up in his arms, and he shut the door as the brunette clung to him like a child. "What's the matter Tommy?" He asked softly, and the brunette hiccuped a sniffle a few minutes later.

"I- it sou- sounds so silly." He cried, and Newt shushed him.

"No, nothing sounds silly." He reassured, rubbing big circles onto Thomas' back.

"I- it- it's my dog, he died back home." Thomas sniffled, and Newt drew him closer. "I- I- he was my- best friend growing up- a- and I know he's j- just a dog bu-"

"No, no Tommy, he's not just a dog. I understand. He was family." Newt led him slowly toward the couch, where he sat down and wrapped the brunette up in his arms. 

"C- can I talk about him?" Thomas sniffled, calming down slightly. Newt nodded, still rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. 

"Of course you can. Whatever helps." He reassured, and Thomas sniffled. 

"He- he was a big great dane. His name was Rufus, and he liked to go on big runs. We'd play together when my mom and my dad were arguing, whenever he came home, and he was always there when I needed him. He was getting old- a- and I knew this day would come."

"Was he happy?'

"Always." Thomas laughed softly through his tears. "My mom said the day before he died he was still running around. Died in his sleep."

"Well that's the best way to go, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Thomas wiped his nose on his sleeve. Newt's heart ached for the brunette- he hated seeing him like this. 

"And if you think about it, if he was always so happy, and he died when he was asleep- probably having great, dog dreams- he's never known pain. And never known sadness. He's lived to a ripe old age, that's the best life a dog could ever have." He smiled, and Thomas nodded with a soft smile.

"Mhm." He nodded. "My Mom and Chuck are having a little burial at the weekend, I'll probably go up to see them."

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiled. 

"I just- I wish I could've been there, you know?"

"I know." Newt nodded, and Thomas sniffled again. 

"Tired myself out with all that crying." He muttered, nursing his temple.

"I'll go make you some tea, and get you some painkillers. You just relax." Newt raked a hand through Thomas' hair idly, and the brunette sagged back against the couch. Newt made his way into the kitchen, shrugging off his coat that he still had on, and putting the kettle on. He found the pain killers, and put a herbal tea bag in a mug. He filled the mug with the water, before dunking the tea bag a few times and throwing it in the trash. Then he made his way back to Thomas, and set the plate in front of him.

Thomas took the painkillers and swigged down some tea, eyes still red and puffy.

"Sorry. This probably wasn't the visit you wanted." The brunette sniffled, and Newt waved him off.

"Don't be silly Tommy. I'm glad I'm here." Newt didn't tell him he was also quite warmed that Thomas would be vulnerable around him, like it added another layer of trust. 

"Fucking hell." He sniffed with a soft laugh. "The first time you're seeing me cry and it's over a dog."

"I understand Tommy. I'll always be here, even if you need to cry over- over- um- how pretty lakes are." Thomas frowned slightly.

"Why do I get the feeling that's something you've cried over?" Newt scoffed.

"Pfft. Don't know what you're on about." Thomas laughed softly at that, eyes drying for the moment. 

"I'm tired." He announced.

"Then sleep."

"But you're a guest."

"Tommy I practically live here. You could have a wank with me in the house and it wouldn't be weird." They both frowned.

"I think it'd be a bit weird." The brunette scoffed.

"Yeah, that was a bad example. You get the message."

"Fine, fine." Thomas scoffed, lying back on the couch next to Newt. The blond had been half expecting Thomas to get up and go to bed- not that he was complaining about the seating arrangements. The brunette shifted a couple times, clearly not being able to get comfortable, before finally finding peace with his head upon Newt's lap. 

The blond flushed slightly, before kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable so that he wouldn't have to move that much when Thomas was asleep. He ran a hand through the brunettes hair, who sighed contentedly and curled up closer. Newt kept raking a hand through his hair as Thomas dropped off to a light sleep. 

Newt glanced down at the man on his lap, and bit his lip. Despite the fact that Thomas had been crying, and was upset, Newt couldn't help but feel happy about their new sleeping arrangements. 

He leant down cautiously, and pressed a feather light kiss to Thomas' temple, before sitting back and grinning to himself.

He wouldn't have minded staying that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey teared up over Rufus ngl


	19. Nineteen

"Hey you!" Thomas smiled, and Newt's heart warmed to see him so much happier than a few days prior.

'Hey!"

"You all set?'

"I am indeed." Newt smiled goofily, and Thomas grabbed his coat.

"I just gotta grab my wallet and phone real quick." He disappeared back inside, before popping back out a moment later. He led Newt down the steps to his house, unlocking his car in front of it and going out of his way to open the door for Newt.

"What a gentleman you are!" He almost giggled, and Thomas only smiled as he shut the door and got in next to him, starting up the car. He pulled out of the parking spot and began to move away from the house. "I'm not gonna lie Tommy, I'm really excited for today." Newt admitted goofily, and Thomas grinned.

"Me too."

"Like, I couldn't stop grinning about it last night- I didn't get any sleep! Even after Joe said Laurie's name, I couldn't stop smiling." He smiled, and Thomas sent him a fond grin.

"You don't get out much, do you?'

"Nope." Newt laughed. "The last time I went out properly with a friend- was- probably, uh- bloody hell it was probably my stag-do."

"Wow." Thomas gaped. 

"Well you don't seem to go out a lot." Newt shot back, the brunette shrugging.

"I cancel plans a lot." He admitted, and the blond frowned.

"Why?"

'To hang out with you." Thomas shrugged. Newt's eyes widened, and he spluttered.

"Wh- Tommy- why?"

"Because you're my best friend." The brunette shrugged again.

"But- don't you want to hang out with your other friends, more than watch films with me?"

"No. I love watching movies with you. And I know that you don't get away from Joe too much, I like to be there."

"Well I wouldn't want to hold you back." The blond frowned, "If you'd rather go out with your other friends I understand."

'Nah." Thomas shrugged him off. "They like to go clubbing. Isn't my scene anyway."

"Oh, ok. If you say so."

-

"THOMAS OH MY GOD LOOK." Newt pointed at the elephant, bounding toward it with Thomas in tow.

"Yeah, it's an elephant."

"It's huge!" Newt stared up at the animal, bewildered, as Thomas frowned next to him. 

"Newt- you have seen an elephant before, haven't you?'

"No." The blond admitted absently.

"But like- you've been to the zoo?" Newt only shook his head. "Newt!" The blond finally ripped his eyes away from the elephant, "you've lived here for most of your life and you've never been to central park zoo?"

"I never had the money." He shrugged. Thomas shrunk back a little.

"Guess I didn't think of that."

"Are elephants all that big?" Newt asked, turning his attention back toward it, and Thomas chuckled softly.

"That's nothing really. That's a pretty small elephant."

"Woah."

-

"Tommy!'

"Mh?" Thomas glanced up from the map. Newt grabbed his hand in a vice grip and dragged him toward an enclosure. 

"Is that a red panda?" He practically squealed.

'It is."

"I love red pandas! I adopted one from the WWF once. Although, the pack never came, so I never got the papers, or the stuffed toy. Or maybe Joe got it before me. I dunno." He rambled.

"Why do you love red pandas?" Thomas asked, and the blond shrugged.

"I think they're really cute." He grinned, and the brunette scoffed. "What is it?" 

"I'm just amazed that you've seen zebras, lions, hippos and elephants all for the first time and the thing you almost piss yourself over is a red panda."

"They're my favourite animal!' Newt justified, and Thomas sent him a weird look.

"What about Newts?"

"No!" Thomas raised an eyebrow, "That's narcissistic, that's like you saying Thomas was your favourite name."

"I think it's a beautiful name." The brunette scoffed, and Newt just laughed, before turning back to the red pandas. 

"They're so cute, I just wanna cuddle one." He grinned, watching them hang off of trees and perch in high top places. "I wish I had a red panda."

"You seem like one who likes fluffy things." The brunette raised an eyebrow, and the blond scoffed.

"You would be very right."

-

"This has been so nice." Newt grinned as he munched on his cheese sandwich, looking out at the zoo.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Did you?"

'Mhm." Thomas nodded. 'Although it was slightly more entertaining watching your reactions."

"It's not my fault I was told giraffes necks were ten foot long! I was let down!" Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes. 'Do you like your chicken wrap?"

"I do indeed." Thomas hummed. "Food at the diners better though." The blond scoffed.

"Tommy, don't kid yourself. That shit's greasy as all hell."

"Well theres a reason your cakes are a best seller." The brunette shrugged. "Maybe cooking just wasn't Frypans calling." The blond scoffed.

"He's still sweet."

"I'm sure." The brunette nodded. "Just apparently isn't one for healthy food." Newt laughed softly.

"Regulars seem to like it. Maybe your tastes are just too refined for our meek diner."

"Are you kidding me? I have a cross between an aneurism and an orgasm every time I eat your cakes."

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing to orgasm over a cake." The blond scoffed, and the brunette hummed. 'And I don't know what an aneurism is."

"Well that's ok." Thomas reassured. "No one ever said you had to be good at science."

"Good, cuz I'm really not."

"Neither am I." Thomas grinned. "I got sent out, every science class."

"Why?" Newt asked, and the brunette shrugged.

"Didn't want to be there, had no interest in it. Wasn't a good guy in high school. Probably would've been friends with Joe. Maybe friends with you."

"I would've liked that." Newt nodded. 

"Apart from the fact that we would've never met, because when I would be leaving high school you would be leaving middle school."

"Not in England. We would've been in the same school. I would've been starting my GCSE's in Year nine, and you would be doing your A levels in sixth form." 

"English school sounds easier." Thomas noted.

"I wish I'd gotten my education there. No middle school sounds like heaven to me."

"Mhm." Thomas hummed, before standing up. "I'm gonna go pay, you stay right here."

"Are you sure I can't pay for my sandwich?'

"I insist." Thomas smiled, before turning to go back into the cafe to pay. Newt sat happily with a soft smile on his face, picking at the fading wood on the bench he was sat at.  He waited for the brunette to return, and thought about what an amazing day it had been. Even better, Joe wasn't home that night, and so he'd have the house to himself.

It was a few minutes later that Newt realised Thomas was taking a while longer than anticipated, but the blond shrugged it off as a long queue.

Ten minutes later, the blond was about to stand up and go looking for him, when Thomas returned with something behind his back.

"What's that?" The blond asked, and Thomas only smiled.

"Close your eyes." Newt creased his brow, before closing his eyes. "Put your hands out." Newt did so. The feeling of a paper bag was placed in his hands, and the blond opened his eyes to reveal just that. He frowned and looked inside the bag, only to pull out a red panda plush. 

"Tommy!" Newt shot up and wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas, who returned the hug with a smile that Newt could feel. "Thank you thank you. You really shouldn't have."

"I wanted too." The brunette shrugged, and Newt pulled back marginally to grin at his new souvenir, with his arm still wrapped loosely around Thomas' neck.

"I'll keep him super safe." He grinned.

"What are you gonna name him?" The brunette asked, arm still slung around Newt's waist.

"Uh- Basil."

"Basil?" Thomas frowned. "Where did Basil come from?"

"I dunno he just looks like a Basil."

"Whatever you say." Thomas shrugged with a laugh.

-

"Thank you for today Tommy. It's been bloody wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The brunette smiled, and Newt grinned sheepishly.

"I loved it. Might have just been the best day of my life."

"Woah that's quite a statement."

"But it's true." Newt shrugged. 

'Good." Thomas smiled, flushing slightly. The blond put a hand on the door handle, contemplating wether or not to do it. But he swallowed tightly and leant forward. He hesitated, before pressing a quick kiss to Thomas' cheek and shooting out of the car.

He barrelled up the stairs into his apartment building, sending Thomas one last wave before trotting back to his apartment with a huge smile on his face and Basil in his arms.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my cat who passed away tonight.  
> Deeley, you're the dictionary definition of a legend.  
> xx

Newt thumped on the door, almost aggressively, and Thomas opened with a frown.

"Newt what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He grinned, inviting himself in with a bound.

"What's the rush then?' Newt bit his lip in an attempt to compose himself, but it didn't go very well.

"I've finished it!"

"Finished what?" The brunette frowned.

"The first draft of my book you dork!"

"Really?" Thomas' eyes widened and Newt nodded with a grin. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah. I wrote the whole thing down, because I prefer having physical copies of things, I don't want to accidentally not save anything, I don't trust technology."

"Y- you wrote out the whole book by hand?"

"Mhm!" The blond nodded, leading the brunette into the lounge with a skip.

"Bu- but- how? How do you have the time?'

"It wasn't that hard." Newt shrugged, sitting down on the couch and placing his bag on his lap. "I just copied out the chapters that I wrote on a computer, and wrote the rest by hand at night."

"I'm gonna guess you don't get much sleep." Thomas frowned, and the blond shrugged as he whipped out a whole book. By the looks of it, it was about three hundred pages, and they were slightly crumpled and worn, but clearly kept in the best condition possible. "This is all of it?" The brunette asked, picking up the novel carefully.

"The whole thing." Newt nodded with a smile. "It's not too long, right?'

"No, no, it's good." He smiled and flicked through. 

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?'

"Will you read it? Before we give it to Minho?" He asked sheepishly, and Thomas grinned widely.

"I would love too."

-

Newt put the phone on speaker as he moved around the kitchen. Overtime had him calling Thomas, to ask him about how he was enjoying the book so far.

 _"I can't believe Terry's such a back-stabbing bitch!'_ Thomas huffed, and Newt laughed.

"Well, don't you think she had her reasoning for what she did?"

 _"I guess. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though."_ He muttered, and the blond shrugged although he knew Thomas couldn't see it.

"Guess not. What do you think of the love triangle?" He asked with a grin, and Thomas hummed. 

_"I really liked the plot twist. Like I could see Matt and Clara getting together for ages, and then Sam got involved! And then when you look back, Matt and Sam have such gay conversations, like, it's so subtly gay, really well done. It's so obvious when you know that Sam likes Matt as more than a friend."_

"That's what I was going for." Newt bounded happily around the kitchen, heart soaring at the praise.

_"Well I'm proud."_

"Do you want Matt to end up with Clara or Sam?"

_"Uh- I think Matt and Clara are cute, but I really want Sam to be happy, especially after Katia's death, y'know? I think he deserves it."_

"Yeah." Newt nodded. 

_"Don't even get me started on Lesley! I hope he chokes!'_

"That's kinda the point, Tommy." Newt giggled, and the brunette hummed. 

_"Well I hope his inspiration chokes too."_

"You think it's obvious?" He laughed softly, and the brunette scoffed down the line. 

_"Only cuz I know you."_

"I'd like to say Joe would realise it was about him, but I'm not sure he's that smart." He hummed, and the brunette scoffed. 

 _'Does he know he's a dick and just doesn't care, or is he that unaware?"_ Thomas asked, and Newt hummed.

"Uh- I think a mix of both. I think he thinks most relationships are like ours, I'm not sure he knows that forcing me to have sex and being so overprotective is a bad thing. What he does know is a bad thing is the verbal abuse."

 _"What does he say?"_ Thomas asked, _"If you don't mind me asking."_ Newt sighed as he began to ice his cakes.

"Calls me names. Says I'm a slut, a whore, a slag. Calls me weak, threatens me." 

 _"Asshole."_ Thomas muttered.

-

 _"Newt!'_ Newt giggled as he picked up the phone, biting his lip.

"..yes?"

_"How the fuck is Katia still alive?!"_

"It says in the book, Tommy!"

_"I know, but I'm in shock, man."_

"That's the point." He laughed, swinging his legs on the bed. 

 _"Newt this is- quite possibly the best book I've ever read."_ He murmured quietly. Newt's face caught on fire, and he scoffed slightly.

"That's impossible. You're a literature teacher, you've read every book under the sun."

 _"And this is the best."_ He answered. 

"But you're biased." Newt shot back, still unable to wipe the large smile off of his face. 

 _"No, Newt, I mean it. Forget we're friends for a moment, and this is such an amazing book. The plot makes sense, there are so many twists and turns to keep me invested. I'm so involved with the characters, I've cried and I've almost had several heart attacks."_ He scoffed. _"The dialogue is so genuine, it's funny and emotional and amazing. The descriptions are detailed, they paint a picture in my head. I can't put it down!"_

"Thank you." Was all Newt could whisper, stomach doing backflips and heart in his throat. 

_"You are a genius. And considering the fact that you didn't know what an alliteration was a year ago, you- well, hell, you've written a damn novel. Honestly, if I'm gonna level with you, I'm not sure there'll need to be a second draft. Apart from a few spelling mistakes, and punctuation, this is perfect."_

"I don't think it's perfect Tommy." He muttered, burying his head in Basil to hide his blush from no one in particular. 

_"I reckon Minho will love it. You might have to type it up, bu-"_

"I can do that!" Newt grinned readily.

 _"Well I will help you."_ Thomas smiled. _"There's a lot to type up.'_

"Thanks Tommy."

_"Anything you need."_

"What would I do without you?" The blond smiled, rolling onto his back and smiling at the ceiling. He felt almost like teenage girl, but he was too whipped to really care.

 _"Life would suck."_ Thomas grinned, and Newt laughed.

'Go back to the book!"

_"Ok, ok."_

-

The door opened before he even knocked, and Newt was swept up into the house with a yelp of surprise. Then he had hands around his waist and he was being lifted off the ground, spun around. Newt squealed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, laughing as he was spun.

Eventually, the brunette set him down and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Oh god I'm so proud of you." He murmured into the blonds hair.

"Proud of me?" Newt repeated in confusion.

"Your book is incredible." He grinned. "It's so amazing, and I'm so so proud. You've come so far."

"You've finished it?" Newt drew back a little, and Thomas nodded. 

"It was amazing."

"Did you like it, then?"

 _"Liked it?_ Newt, it was amazing! I've never met such a talented writer!"

"You liked the ending?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a little sad, but I thought it was the perfect ending."

"Well, y'know." Newt grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I did indeed." Thomas led him into the lounge, picking up his draft for him and handing it back to Newt. "You take this, yeah? I'll come into the diner with Minho some day soon and you can give it to him then."

"ok." Newt agreed. Thomas smiled, and then it turned into a smirk. 

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Thomas only turned toward the kitchen, the brunette trotting after him in confusion. Thomas grabbed two glasses from a cabinet, before finding a champagne on his wine rack and popping it open. 

"Celebrate." He grinned, pouring the two of them a glass. Newt hopped up onto the counter, staring at the bubbles as Thomas passed it to him. 

"I've never had champagne." He admitted, and Thomas grinned. 

"To champagne, and your first draft then." Newt smiled and clinked his glass against Thomas', sipping at the drink. He hummed at the taste and the feeling of bubbles on his tongue, and smiled.

"I like it."

"Good." Thomas smiled, sipping at his own. 

"I feel very grown up." The blond scoffed, and the brunette pat his head.

"Newties trying some big boy drinks isn't he?" He cooed, the blond huffing and shoving him. "Excuse me Newtie, manners!"

"Fuck the police." Newt flipped him off, and Thomas only scoffed. His laugh turned to a fond smile as he leant on the counter, watching the blond. "What?"

"It's just sad."

"What is?"

"That a free spirit ended up with someone like Joe. He's clipped your wings."

"Isn't he the free spirit?" Newt asked. "With everything that he does?"

"No. He just likes to get drunk and fuck other people. But you- you," Thomas tapped his thigh with a finger, "You are so young, and have so much to give. You could write so many more incredible books, you have so much potential. You could be with someone who could allow you to thrive. Someone who gives you opportunities to see and experience new things, like seeing red pandas and elephants for the first time."

"I'd like that." Newt murmured. 

"Good." The brunette nodded. "You deserve it."


	21. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your sweet comments about my cat, but I have good news, he's alive! If you'd like to know the story it'll be at the bottom of the chapter xx

Newt bounded in with a large smile, Brenda immediately elbowing Teresa. The other woman looked up, eyes sparking at Newt's big smile.

"Whats got you so happy?" She asked, the blond jumping up onto a stool.

"Did you get some good dick?" Brenda asked, and Newt rolled his eyes.

"No." 

"Then what is it?" She asked. 

"I finished the first draft of my book." He grinned. "Minho and Tommy are coming in today, Minho's gonna take a look at it for editing." He explained.

"Oh yeah! Min' told me you two had met." Teresa smiled.

'Does this mean I get to meet him?" Brenda asked, and her friends nodded. "Yes!"

"You have the book with you?" Teresa asked, and Newt nodded. 

"It's in my bag. I don't want to get it out unless I have too though. I need to keep it safe." He explained, and Brenda frowned.

"Don't you have a digital copy?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it. I wrote it out by hand." He shrugged. Brenda gawked, and Teresa's brow creased.

"Like- is it a full book?" Teresa asked, "how many pages?"

"About three hundred." Newt admitted with a soft shrug. 

"Jesus Newt." Brenda scoffed. 'Why did you do that?"

"I don't trust technology." He shrugged. 

"You don't know how to work a computer so you wrote a three hundred page novel by hand?" Brenda raised an eyebrow, and Newt nodded. "Of course you did."

"Has anyone read it?" Teresa asked, and Newt bit back a grin.

"Tommy's read it. Took him two days."

"What did he think?" She asked, leaning against the counter. 

"He said it was the best he's ever read, but I think he's just saying that to be nice."

"Aww." Brenda cooed with a grin. "Y'know, I'm not sure wether I should be offended or not that you spend so much time with him. I feel like I never see you anymore. This is your fault T." She elbowed Teresa, who huffed in defence.

"How was I supposed to know they'd end up like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I went to the zoo with him." Newt announced, and the girls turned their attention back to him.

"You did what now?" Brenda asked, and the blond grinned.

"I went to the zoo with him. We spent the whole day together and I saw Elephants and Red Pandas."

"Awww." Brenda squealed again, Teresa only laughing.

"You had fun?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He bought me a red panda plush. His name is Basil." Brenda cooed and giggled.

'I can't, you two are so sweet it hurts my teeth."

"But Basils well hidden?" Teresa asked, and Newt nodded. 

"About as well as he can be." He nodded. "He's above the ceiling light in the bathroom."

"Smart." Teresa hummed, and he nodded again. Brenda's attention was caught by something behind Newt, and the blond was about to turn when he felt a hand on his waist.

"Guess who." The voice said behind him, and the blond scoffed.

"Not a clue." He grinned, Thomas laughing and leaning on the counter, nodding toward Brenda and Teresa. Minho followed in suit, making his way around the counter to press a kiss to Teresa's cheek.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Hey." she beamed back. "This is Brenda. Brenda this is Minho." The two exchanged greetings, and Minho sat himself on the stool next to Newt.

"Good to see you again Newt."

"And you." The blond smiled. 

"You got the book with you?" Thomas asked, and the blond nodded. He grabbed the bag under his stool and hauled it up, unzipping it and carefully taking out the book. Minho took it from him carefully, before frowning.

"Is this-"

"Yes handwritten. Newt's a bit of a weirdo." Brenda scoffed.

"Hey!"

"It's ok." Thomas nudged at his hand. 'I'm gonna help you type it out, remember?"

"Mhm." Newt smiled warmly at him, and Brenda gagged. 

"This is too loved up for me." She muttered, and the blond death glared her from across the counter. 

"Thomas tells me it's perfect?" Minho asked Newt, and the blond shrugged. 

"I mean, I don't think it is, but-"

"You're wrong!" Thomas interjected. "It is perfect!" 

"Well the editor will see about that." Minho grinned, placing the book inside his own bag.

"You gonna stay for some cake?" Teresa asked, and Thomas exchanged a glance with his friend.

"Sure thing babe." Minho shrugged, and Thomas nodded. 

"What can I get you then?" She asked. Newt hopped off of the stool for Thomas to take his place on the stool, which he did after some coaxing. 

"I'll have some of that carrot cake." Minho grinned. "You make that?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nope. Newt makes all of the cakes here." 

"Well it looks good." Minho shrugged.

"Thank you." the blond smiled at him.

"I'll have some carrot cake too please Tessa. Any chance I could get a coffee?" Thomas asked, and the woman set to work. She made her way to the coffee machine as Newt unloaded two slices of carrot cake onto plates, before sliding them across to the men.

"So how come you never come round here Minho?" Brenda asked, and Newt frowned at how she said it, almost accusatory. Teresa clearly thought the same, elbowing her friend. "Sorry."

"No, no it's ok." Minho laughed softly. "I just don't have much free time in the day. I have a lot to do, and if I had any time, I would come down here. Especially with the stories I've heard about the creeps you get. But Newt seems to have it sorted." He scoffed.

"It was one time!"

"You still punched a guy for her." Brenda shrugged.

"My hero." Teresa fluttered her eyelashes and grabbed onto his bicep, Newt scrunching up his nose in fake disgust.

"Ew women."

"Right answer." Minho scoffed, Teresa rolling her eyes fondly. 

"Not sure my husband would like it if I ran off with Teresa anyway." He laughed. 

" _Joe_ wouldn't like it if you stayed in the bathroom two seconds too long." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Newt, why do you even call him, 'my husband'? If he were my husband, I'd call him, fucking- uh- cock-sucking, wanky-doodle mong." Thomas shrugged, and the blond glanced at the ground.

"I mean, he is my husband."

"Not to him." Teresa interjected. "You're property to him." Newt raised his eyebrows at them.

'Do we have to talk about this here? In front of someone I barely know?" He asked, before turning to Minho. 'No offence."

"I get it, dude." Minho shrugged. 

"Sorry." Teresa muttered. 

"There are a million better things we could talk about." He shrugged. 

"Well we could talk about how amazing this carrot cake is." Minho grinned, and the blond smiled at him. 'Are you a sorcerer or something?"

"No, I'm just practiced." Newt laughed, Minho shrugging.

"Whatever it is, you need to get on that show. That British one- whats it called?"

"The Great British Bake Off?" He asked, and his new friend nodded eagerly with his mouth full of carrot cake. "That's the thing though. I can only bake cakes. I can't do much else. Maybe I should go on a cake show instead." He shrugged.

"You would have our full support." Brenda shrugged with a grin. 

"Maybe that's how I make my millions." The blond scoffed. "Screw books!"

"Um excuse me, how dare you." Thomas piped up, and the blond giggled.

"Sorry Tommy."

"Should be." Thomas pouted. "We can't be friends anymore."

"But Basil!" Newt pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. "We have a child together Thomas you can't just walk out on me."

"I'm taking Basil." Thomas announced. 

"Who the fuck is Basil?" Minho asked.

"Their furry red panda child." Brenda explained, and the man only frowned.

"You know, I'm not sure what I expected."

"Is Basil safe?" Thomas asked.

"He's in the ceiling behind the light in my bathroom. He won't be found." Newt reassured, and the brunette nodded.

"Perfect. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him." 

"I'd probably have a bit of a breakdown. And by that I mean a big breakdown." He shrugged.

"Newt that's a mood." Brenda scoffed, and Teresa frowned at the two.

"Are you two ok?"

"Basil will be ok.' Thomas reassured. 

"I hope so." Newt nodded. 

"I know so." 

"I'll pray for your furry son." Minho informed. 

"You're invited to the christening." Thomas told him, and his friend grinned.

"Get in!"

"Why the fuck are you the people I choose to let into my life?" Teresa asked, and Brenda scoffed.

"Not a clue." Minho hopped off the stool and slapped on a ten dollar bill. 

"Right I've got to get going." He smiled, trotting around the counter to kiss his girlfriend again. "But this has been nice. Maybe once my work calms down I'll come here more." He smiled, Teresa smiling.

"Yay!"

"Nice seeing you again Newt. Nice meeting you Brenda."

"You too!" They chorused back, their new friend waving as he left the diner. 

"I love him!" Brenda announced with a grin. "T', he's so sweet."

"You like him?"

"He's perfect for you!" She grinned, Teresa laughing.

"Well I'm glad you approve."

"I do indeed." She giggled. Thomas soon stood up too, placing ten more dollars on the counter.

"I have a lesson I need to be getting too." He told them. "Nice seeing you Bren', Tessa." He smiled.

"You too!" Teresa smiled, Brenda nodding. The brunette turned to Newt.

'Newt."

"Tommy." He smiled softly. Thomas seemed to hesitate, before leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to Newt's forehead, then turning away and leaving. The blond's skin tingled, and he stared at nothing for a moment, listening to his friends squeal and tease him. 

"I'm in so deep." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we thought my cat was hit by a car, and my parents were 99% sure it was hime. But it wasn't! Unfortunately, the cat was someones, and he was only 1. Good news is that it didn't suffer, so I send the family my condolences <33


	22. Twenty-two

"Newt, stop." Joe rolled his eyes at his snivelling husband. Joe had come home angry, yelling at Newt and telling him he was worthless, and a slut. Newt had eventually gotten so tired of the name-calling and screaming that he'd burst into tears. Joe had held him to start with, apologising and cooing, but had become less patient as the blond kept crying. It had been thirty minutes and Newt was still crying. Joe wasn't happy.

"S- sorry." The blond snivelled.

"You're being soft." He muttered grumpily. "Are you a man or what?" Newt only sniffled again. "Oh my god Newt shut up."

"Sorry." Newt whispered.

"You're such a pussy, fucking hell." He rolled his eyes, "I can't fuck you if you're just going to cry the whole time."

'I don't want to have sex with you right now." Newt hiccuped, and Joe glared at him. 

"You're being so difficult tonight. Will you stop?"

"I don't want too." He murmured, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Get over yourself Newt." Joe muttered. "You're my husband, your job is to satisfy my needs." That only made Newt cry more- at the notion that he was nothing more than something to be used and played with. Joe stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" He sniffled.

"Lauries." He muttered, and slammed the door behind him. Newt curled up in relief, crying to himself. He immediately went for his own coat a few minutes after Joe left, shrugging it on and calming down enough to make it to Thomas'.

-

"Newt?" Thomas frowned, immediately ushering the blubbering boy in and toward the couch. "What happened?"

"J- joe was being so mean." He sniffled, and Thomas only sighed. The brunette drew him closer, allowing the blond to bury his head into his chest. Newt cried into Thomas, gripping tightly onto his shirt as the brunette ran his hands over Newt's back and arms. Thomas hushed him and rocked him, letting the blond sob with mourning cries. Newt mourned for what he had lost. Newt mourned for everything that could've been, and he mourned for all that would never be.

"It's alright Newt. Ssh, it's ok." Thomas murmured, raking a hand through his hair. Newts cries soon turned to snivels, and he decided not to mention the wet patch he'd left on Thomas' shirt. 

"Sorry." The blond sniffed, sitting back and taking a few deep breaths.

"It's ok." He reassured, squeezing the blonds' hand. "Are you ok?" Newt sighed.

"I'm just fed up. I don't want to be there anymore." He shrugged sadly.

"So leave." Thomas shrugged back, and the blond sighed.

"I've told you Tommy, I can't. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You could come with me. He doesn't know where I live."

"He'd follow me. And you literally told him what street you lived on." Newt frowned, in a tone that came out much more accusatory than he had intended it to be. 

"Well I wasn't thinking ahead." Thomas muttered.

"No shit." Newt huffed, wiping his nose again. 

"I still don't get why you don't go to the police." He shrugged.

"It's so much work." Newt murmured. "I don't have time to go to court and stuff."

"It just- doesn't sound like you care all that much." Thomas shrugged, and Newt frowned.

'What do you mean? Of course I care, I have to put up with it everyday." He murmured, and the brunette nodded.

"I know, I just- you say 'its so much work' like you can't be bothered to get rid of him." He explained, and Newt huffed.

"That's not true- that's not what I meant. I meant I don't have time because I'm working a nine to five job every day, with overtime most days, and I'm writing a book- all to get away from him."

"But if you went to court you wouldn't have to do all that." Thomas tried.

"Well how do we even know it would work? It's all just 'he said she said'."

"We could find proof." Thomas shrugged, and Newt frowned.

"How?"

"Film it?"

"What if he found out?" Newt asked. "He'd kill me."

"Well I think that's a little dramatic." Thomas shrugged. Newt stopped, and stared at him for a moment.

"Dramatic?"

"I just mean-he's never hurt you physically, I'm not sure he'd kill you." The brunette explained himself.

"No offence Tommy, but I'm not sure you get an opinion on what Joe will and won't do." He frowned. 

"I'm just saying." Thomas shrugged. "He wouldn't hurt you."

"Whatever." Newt grumbled, unwilling and too tired to have an argument.

"I just think there are easier and better ways of getting you out of there than getting famous off a book." Thomas explained. "I mean- what if it doesn't become a big book and you don't have enough money to leave him. Do you have a backup plan?"

"I'll figure it out." The blond mumbled.

"You should probably figure it out now."

"I know that." Newt huffed. "But you're not being very helpful by pointing out the obvious."

"Are you good at anything else?" The brunette asked. Newt slumped, and drew his knees up to his chest.

"No. I'm not very good at a lot of things. I can bake and write, but that's it."

"That's not helpful." Thomas sighed.

"I can't help it that I'm not talented." The brunette ran a hand over his face with a soft groan and the blond frowned. "What?"

"Newt, I know you're feeling shitty right now, but I'm trying to help and you're just turning it into pity show." Newt stared at him for a moment, a match of anger setting in his chest.

"Thomas, you're not helping. You're pointing out the obvious and pretending you know everything about my relationship, which you don't."

"I know he wouldn't hurt you." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"No, no you don't." Newt frowned deeply. "You don't know the first thing about him, you don't know what he would do to me."

"If he hasn't hit you yet, I highly doubt he's gonna hit you." The brunette murmured.

"He hasn't hit me because I abide to his rules."

"He wouldn't hit you."

"Stop talking." Newt glowered at him. "I really don't want to hear your opinion on my relationship." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop calling it a relationship. It's not one." He grumbled, and Newt groaned.

"Last time I checked, it was."

"No. He treats you like shit, and you're scared of him. That's not a relationship."

"Fun fact is, it doesn't make a difference. I'm still not able to leave him." The blond huffed.

"You can't really tell me becoming a famous author is the only way to get you out of there."

"You don't think I can do it?" Newt asked. Thomas actually rolled his eyes, and the blond swallowed tightly.

"I do. Obviously, Newt."

"You don't sound it."

"I do." He frowned. "You're the one who doesn't sound it. You're so insecure Newt. You don't think you can do anything well."

"Well I wonder why that might be." Newt muttered. 

"You know you can't blame everything on Joe, right?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"I can if he's the reason." Newt frowned at his lap.

"All Im saying is that its slightly hypocritical."

"Excuse me?" Newt raised his eyebrows.

"I just mean, you're always going on about how sucky it is with him, and how much you want to leave, but you never take up the offers we give you to move in."

"I've told you hundreds of times Thomas, I don't want anything to happen to you all." He muttered and stood up. Newt wanted to leave. He'd come here for Thomas to help him, for Thomas to be understanding, but now he felt like he was only being harsh and cruel.

"Well if he wouldn't hurt you, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else." Thomas also stood up, feeling apparently like he had to make himself bigger. 

"But he has hurt people." Newt's eyes began to prick. The one person he didn't want to argue with was turning against him. "He hurt a guy at the library I met. Broke his arm."

"I wouldn't let him break my arm."

"Thomas you don't understand-" Newt was crying now, heart aching. 

"I do. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I can protect myself Newt, I don't need you worry-"

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you!" The blond cried, and Thomas frowned at his outburst.

"Nothing would happen to me."

"You don't know that." Newt sniffled.

"Newt, it's not your job to keep me safe."

"I want to keep you safe!" Newt yelled, frustrated at Thomas' lack of understanding.

"Why?" Thomas' voice was hard, and annoyed.

"Because I love you!" Newt clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were said, and he wished more than anything he could take them back, by the look on Thomas' face. The brunette had gone pale, and he was staring at Newt like he was some weird animal. 

Newt burst into tears again, turning and bolting out of the house. He ran home in tears, bolting up the stairs into his apartment and double locking the door. Then he slid down it, and curled up on the floor into heart-wracking sobs.

He'd screwed it up.

He had no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won’t be any chapter tonight <3


	23. Twenty-three

Newt cried. He cried for hours, curled up on the ground. His throat was raw with his gut-wrenching sobs, and his head was pounding. He wanted to sleep, he just wanted the pain to stop, but he couldn't stop crying for long enough to drift off into an uneasy slumber. 

Newt mourned. He hated his life, and everything it had never had the opportunity to be. He wanted Joe gone, he wanted the hatred that slept in his own bed to leave him alone. He just wanted to be left alone. Newt's heart ached for Thomas.

Thomas.

Why did Newt have to be so stupid. He didn't have to know, it didn't have to end up like this. It could've been different. But now Newt had ruined everything. Not only had he lost the one person he knew he loved- he'd lost a friend. He'd lost the only person who could make him feel safe, who could make him laugh, who could make him drift off into sleep, without tears.

Newt longed for him, he wanted Thomas more than anything. But he'd ruined it. Thomas wouldn't ever want to see him again, Newt was sure of it.

The blond wailed. He was lonely, for the first time since he'd met Thomas. And he hated it. It felt like someone had taken a chunk out of his heart, like someone had ripped out the very lungs he used to breathe and stamped on them.

He wanted the pain to stop.

-

Two hours later, Newt felt empty. His head was on the floor, and his face was dry, emotionless. His head was thundering, but the painkillers were too far away, and the blond had been working up the motivation to get to them for about an hour.

Finally, he pushed himself up off of the ground, arms wobbly and shaking. He crawled pathetically toward the cupboard in the kitchen, opening it up. He searched for the painkillers, finding them and popping them open with quivering fingers, and putting them in his mouth. He swallowed dryly, pills painfully lodging in his throat before the blond swallowed them down with a little cry.

He closed the door to the cupboard, and attempted to stand on his feet. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his feet, sniffling as he stumbled through his home. He wandered into the bathroom, crying quietly to himself as he stood up on the toilet. He was shaking, as he reached up, and the blond whimpered in slight discomfort at how unsteady he was.

Still, he managed to push up the ceiling light and stick his hand into the space above, feeling around before it came to rest upon something fluffy. Newt pulled Basil out and replaced the light. The blond carefully got down from the toilet seat, and looked at Basil. His lip quivered, and he burst into tears again. The blond held the plush close to his chest, as he stumbled back out, looking for a place to sit. He didn't want to go to the bedroom- he had too many bad memories.

So he wobbled back over to the couch and curled up there. He threw a blanket around his shoulder and clutched Basil close, crying quietly to himself. The medicine hadn't kicked in yet, and the blond was starting to feel tired from all the crying.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

-

Newt watched Thomas intently, watching his dark eyes as the brunette stared back.

"You're beautiful." Newt whispered, and the brunette smiled, cupping at Newt's jaw.

"Newt."

"Yeah?" The blond breathed, drawing the covers up to his shoulder. Thomas wriggled slightly closer, close enough for their breath to mingle. Thomas smiled at the blond fondly.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. You don't need to be scared any more Newt. You don't need to cry." The brunette smiled.

"How are you gonna stop him?" Newt asked.

"You don't have to worry about that." Thomas leant forward, and pressed his lips to Newt's. The blond returned like it was natural, heart fluttering. Thomas kissed him softly, running a thumb over Newt's jaw. 

Then it became more forceful, and the blond winced at the feeling of a tongue. The blond pulled away, only to come face to face with Joe.

"You don't need to be scared anymore Newt. I'll keep you right here." He smiled, and Newt shot out of the bed.

"N- no. Leave me alone!" He turned and bolted from the room, Joe's voice following him.

"You don't want that." His husband followed him out of their bedroom as Newt ran to the front door, tugging on it to no avail.

"I do! I want you to leave me alone!" He yelled, turning back toward Joe. Except he was gone, Thomas replacing him where his husband once stood. Newt turned away from the door, scampering back toward Thomas- toward what he knew was safe. "Tommy, I-" he touched Thomas' arm, but the brunette moved away.

"Don't touch me." Thomas looked disgusted by the blond, who stepped back, hurt.

"Tommy- wh- whats wrong?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." Thomas spat, and the blonds' eyes pricked. "You made your choice Newt. You made the choice to run after other men like the slut you are, and now your dirty little secret doesn't want you back." The brunette got into Newt's face, who winced and moved away.

"N- no. I'm not- I'm not a slut." he whispered, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Oh, crying are we?" Thomas cooed condescendingly, "Like the pussy you are." He rolled his eyes.

"Tommy- I-" Newt sniffled, blinking. When he opened his eyes Thomas was there in front of him, kissing Melissa deeply. The woman ran her hands through Thomas' hair, the brunette holding her tightly against his chest. Newt backed away, turning back toward the door as tears pricked his eyes.

"It's ok Newt." Joe cooed, wrapping his arms around the blond and sitting him on his lap on the couch. "It's not your fault your play thing doesn't want to be with you." He said softly.

"He's not-" Newt sniffled, "I love him." Joe shot him a soft, pitying smile.

"Well that's too bad isn't it baby? Because you're not going anywhere."

-

Newt awoke, choking on a sob. He began to gasp for air, panicking when he was unable to calm down. He clutched Basil until his breathing slowed, making sure not to get tears on his most prized possession if possible.

The blond didn't feel like being alone with his thoughts, so he picked up his phone. The first thing he saw was that the time was ten o'clock in the morning, the next day. Part of Newt thanked the lords it was his day off. 

The second thing he saw was a text from Joe, from the night before at three am, which said **[From Joe: Hey baby x Staying out tonight, won't be back until dinner tomorrow. Have it ready]** Newt sniffled, unlocking his phone.

He stared at his contacts for a moment, considering calling Brenda or Teresa. Whilst he was deciding, he tapped on Instagram. The first image that came up was a picture of Teresa and Minho, kissing at the park. They were hanging out today, Newt wouldn't want to intrude. He scrolled past Sonya's post, a photo of one of Joe's friends, where Joe had his hand down Laurie's skirt in the background, before he found Brenda's post. It was a picture of Gally- her boyfriend- kicking at the autumn leaves with their dog. Newt decided not to call either of them.

He scrolled back up, tapping on Joe's friends' profile, and looking through it. Almost all the pictures were of parties, and if the blond took a shot every time there was a photo in which Joe was cheating on him, he'd be dead in about fifteen minutes.

There were photos of Joe with his tongue down peoples throats- guys and girls. There was one photo where someone had a hand down his pants, a photo where he had his hand up some girls shirt, and a photo of a girl sat on his lap with a hand down his pants, Joe on his phone. The texts weren't visible, but if Newt zoomed in enough he could figure out what the name was at the top. It was his.

Newt put his phone down, glancing at Basil. He set Basil against a cushion and sat opposite him, frowning.

"I just want someone to love me, Basil." He explained. Part of him felt silly talking to as stuffed animal- but Newt needed to talk, and he had no other options. "Someone I can trust. If- if Tommy went to a party, I'd trust him. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. And he would trust me and it would be good. We'd have long talks when something was bothering us. He'd never yell at me, or throw things at me. We'd cuddle all the time- and watch movies, and we'd play games. He'd keep me safe, and hold me when I cry- and then he'd get me chocolate and tea. And I'd keep him safe, and I'd give him hugs when he cried, and we'd watch dog videos all the time.And- and if he wanted to have sex, he'd ask me. And if I said yes he'd take things slow and he'd give me lots of kisses- soft kisses. And we could cuddle afterward- we'd sleep together and hold each other. And we'd have showers together and he'd always read my stories."

Newt smiled quietly to himself, still sniffling. What he'd described had sounded so perfect, and his entire being ached with the knowledge that he'd never have that. That fact made him burst into tears again, and he clutched Basil close.

He cried and sniffled into Basil's fur, gasping for breath when his voice came out hoarse. Newt's eyes hurt with how many tears had been spilt. He hadn't had a wash, his hair was a mess, he was snotty and his clothes were dirty and in need of changing. Newt wasn't sure if he could take it when Joe came home. He wasn't sure if he could take the fact that he had to go into work the next day. He knew he couldn't take the fact that Thomas hated him. He hadn't even tried to contact Newt. No calls, no texts, nothing.

Then the doorbell rang.


	24. Twenty-four

Newt's eyes widened.

"T- tommy.." He trailed off, voice weak. Thomas looked at him, eyes portraying something that looked similar to guilt.

"Is Joe home?" He asked quietly. Newt seemed taken aback by the question and the urgency of it, and so he shook his head. "Do you know when he'll be home?"

"He said my dinner- so- maybe about six?" The blond shrugged. He couldn't understand why Thomas was here. He put his guard up. He wasn't sure if he could take Thomas coming to his home just to call him names and tease him. 

"Nine hours then?"

"I guess." Newt didn't know, but he took that Thomas' maths was much better than his.

"Time to do this then." Thomas took a deep breath, the blond frowning in confusion. And then the brunette had leant forward and his lips were pressed to Newts'. The blond stood in shock as Thomas hastily brushed against his lips, before quickly pulling away. "Newt- I- shit, I have so much to apologise for- I-"

"You can apologise later." He whispered. "Just- could you do that again? - please?" He mumbled. The brunette's eyes shone, and he leaned forward again, this time Newt meeting him. Thomas' hand went to Newt's jaw, and the butterflies that had been fluttering in Newt's stomach for almost a year burst free. They rose into his throat, into his head, clogging every thought that wasn't of Thomas. They flew to the places where Thomas' skin was touching his- where his jaw was being tenderly held, and where Newt had his hand placed on the brunette's chest, fingertips brushing against the mans collarbone. Thomas reached to the small of Newt's back, pulling him closer softly. Newt ran his hand around the back of Thomas' neck, fingertips grasping at the short hair there.

And then Thomas broke away slowly, watching Newt's eyes as he rested his head against' the blonds.

"Wha- I don't understand." The blond whispered.

"We should probably talk." The brunette breathed back, and Newt nodded. "Can I come in?" The blond reluctantly pulled away, glancing back into his apartment.

"I- it's a bit messy. And it probably doesn't smell too good." He admitted.

"That's ok. I don't mind." The brunette smiled. Newt hummed in slight reluctance, before opening the door and leading Thomas inside. The brunette trotted over to the couch, sitting down and smiling.

"It's basil." He nodded toward the plush, and the blond just nodded as he closed the door.

"Do- I- do you want any tea, or anything?" He asked, standing slightly awkwardly.

"I'm alright." He reassured. "Come sit down, let's get this talk over and done with." he patted the seat next to him. Newt obliged and sat down on the couch next to him. Thomas glanced around the room- it was a visible mess.

"Newt, how long have you been like this?" He whispered. Newt glanced at himself, realising he was wearing the same clothes- and probably smelt terrible. Newt couldn't even imagine what his face looked like- runny nose, eyes bags, red face and bloodshot eyes. The works.

"Um- s- since I went home." He mumbled. Thomas stared at him for a moment, the blond shrinking under his gaze.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed, taking Newt's hand. 

"No- it's my fault. I was snappy yesterday." Newt reassured him, the brunette only shaking him off.

'Newt, listen. What I said to you- it wasn't ok. And I'm sorry I got worked up- I just, really, really hate seeing you in this situation. I get frustrated that theres nothing I can do."

"Oh." The blond whispered. That did make more sense. 

"But it doesn't excuse it. I was still a dick- I was horrible to you when you needed me the most." Newt only glanced at their interlocked fingers, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." The blond murmured. Then he had a thought, and frowned deeply. "But I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I- I thought you were with Melissa?"

"Melissa?" Thomas repeated, apparently disgusted by the thought. "Oh god no!" Then realisation dawned on his face, "Newt, is that why you were so upset that day?" He asked, and Newt knew the answer he didn't want, but he nodded all the same. Thomas sighed, slumping, before gently pulling Newt into an embrace.

It wasn't anything different to what they'd done before, but this time it felt different, and Newt allowed himself to sink into the touch a little bit more as Thomas set his chin on Newt's head.

"I should've explained, shouldn't I?" He murmured.

"You can explain now." The blond mumbled back, grabbing at the fabric of Thomas' shirt.

"Melissa wasn't anything more than a student to me. She kissed me when you came in- bad timing I guess- but I never liked her back. I texted her afterward and told her I couldn't be her tutor if she was going to behave inappropriately. I haven't seen her since."

"But- then why did you say your relationship status was 'complicated'?" He asked, the vibrations of Thomas' soft chuckles flowing through his body.

"I was talking about you silly. Having a crush on a married man."

"Oh." Newt felt a little silly.

'I thought you would've known I liked you after we nearly kissed."Thomas shrugged, Newt only shrugging back.

"I thought it might've been an accident." He could feel Thomas' smile against his hair. "Tommy?"

"Mh?"

"Will you have to stop being my tutor- n- now that this has happened?"

"No." He shook his head softly. "I don't think I could keep myself away from you if I tried." Newt wanted to smile and blush at the compliment, but something much deeper set into him. Terror.

"Oh my god," He whispered, and Thomas took his head off of Newt's to glance at him, frowning at the blonds tone.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

'I- I cheated on Joe," The blond breathed, fist clenching around Thomas' shirt. "He- he'll kill me- he'll hurt you- a- and I won't ever be allowed to see you again- and- th- then I'll have no one and you would've been hurt because of me an-"

"Newt, stop." Thomas ran a hand up to the blonds cheek, rubbing at it with his thumb. He grabbed basil with the other hand and gave him to Newt, who hugged him close to his chest. Newt was finding it hard to breathe, and he was starting to cry again. Thomas gently moved a hand up to the nape of Newt's neck, drawing his head into the crook of his own. Newt cried into his shirt, as the brunette encased him in his arms and rocked him, whispering any comforting words he could think of. 'Ssh- it's alright Newt."

"N- no it's not." The blond wailed.

'It is. You haven't cheated on him, you never initiated any of the kisses, and you don't have to say you asked me for one. It's going to be ok, I promise. Nothing has to start between us- I get that it might be too scary. You don't have to do anything you don't want too, and if we did start anything- I swear to you we'd be careful until you could leave. He'd never know."

"I- I do want to start something." Newt admitted with a cry. "More than anything. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. If you want to start something, we'll be careful, I promise. He won't know, I swear to you." Newt glanced up at him.

"Pinky promise?"

 Thomas linked their fingers together, and drew them up to his mouth, kissing them.

"Pinky promise."

-

Thomas pulled the plug on the bath, and stepped back outside the bathroom, grabbing the towel he'd thrown in the tumble dryer to keep warm. He strode back into the bathroom where Newt was getting out of the bath. The brunette wrapped him up tightly in the towel, brushing some of the blond, wet hair back from his face.

The brunette led him to the bedroom, sitting the blond on the bed as he pulled out some comfy pyjamas, fluffy socks and a huge jumper. Newt dried himself off slowly, watching Thomas move about, and fill the hot water bottle with wide eyes.

Thomas helped him get dressed, pulling the jumper and socks onto him, before getting Newt into bed and tucking him in.

"Tommy- why are you doing all of this for me?" He asked quietly.

"Because you might get yourself sick with all that crying if you don't do some self care." Newt frowned.

"I- I know that, But- is that- is that what normal relationships are like?" He asked. The brunette furrowed his brow.

'Well, yeah, I suppose. What part of it was unusual?"

"A- all of it." The blond admitted. "You just saw me naked but you didn't- you didn't try to do anything." Thomas looked appalled by the suggestion.

"Of course not, because you're vulnerable right now. I mean- you're beautiful Newt, really you are, but it can wait. Everything can wait. We can take this as slow as you want."

"I wouldn't want to be a hinderance." Newt frowned.

'No, I insist." Thomas smiled. "You've had some pretty shitty things happen to you, beautiful, and the last thing I want is for you to get upset." Newt's eyes sparkled with the kindness and compassion being thrown his way, and he squeezed Thomas' hand tightly.

"You're the sweetest ever."

"I know." The brunette laughed. "Now get some sleep- don't want you getting ill." He nodded toward the bedside table. "Pills and water are there if you wake up with a headache."

"Did you hide Basil?" Newt asked softly.

"Basil is safe and secured." Thomas reassured him, gently brushing a hand through Newt's hair. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Newt's eyelids were already drooping as he nodded sleepily.

"Ok."

"Goodnight." Thomas smiled, placing a soft kiss to Newt's forehead.

"Night tommy." The blond murmured, smiling a sleepy half smile. Thomas got to the door, before turning back around,

"Oh, and Newt?" He asked.

"Mh?" The blond hummed sleepily back.

"I love you too."

For a few hours, Newt forgot that he had to make Joe's dinner.

He forgot about Joe.

 


	25. Twenty-five

Thomas opened the door, Newt's breath catching. The brunette was in smart jeans and a blue shirt, one that hugged his figure perfectly.

'I feel underdressed." He scoffed, glancing down at his plain t-shirt and fluffy-collared jacket. Thomas took his hand and squeezed it.

"You look amazing." The brunette stepped out of his home, locking his front door.

"If I look amazing then you look like sheer perfection." Newt grinned, and the brunette laughed.

"Oh stop." He led Newt down the steps to his home, opening the passenger door for Newt.

"Thank you." He bit his lip to suppress a giggle, as the brunette closed the door and got in the drivers seat. Thomas pulled out into the street, driving off.

"Where are we going, Tommy?"

"I told you, you're not allowed to know." He laughed.

"Ugh, you're no fun." The blond huffed, feigning annoyance. The brunette only hummed, reaching over to rest a hand on Newt's thigh as he drove. The blond watched it for a moment, before placing his hand over Thomas'. He happily stared out of the window for a while, watching the world go by with the warmth on his thigh.

"So everything was ok, when Joe got back?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, fairly." Newt hummed. "He woke me up with his yelling, but I told him I'd gotten a little sick- said I'd ate something bad and that it'd pass soon. He wasn't happy about it but he didn't make me cook."

"How decent of him." Thomas grumbled, the blond squeezing his hand.

"Can I tell Teresa and Brenda?" Newt asked, and Thomas glanced at him.

"If you want too. It's up to you who you tell, beautiful. It's your secret."

"I know." He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well that's considerate." The brunette smiled at him, before parking his car. Newt glanced out of the window, frowning.

"Tommy, what is this place?"

"Well, you said Joe's never taken you on a proper date. So this is me taking you on a proper date. Fancy restaurant and all." Newt stared at him for a moment.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. And you're not paying for a penny of it." Thomas smiled, pecking him on the open mouth before getting out, skidding around and opening Newt's side, helping him out of the car. 

"Tommy- this is too much." Newt tried to protest, but was already being lead toward the restaurant- which by the looks of things looked like a fancy place.

"No it's not. I want to treat you, so let me treat you." He shrugged, and Newt only allowed himself to be pulled inside. 

He glanced around, arms wrapped tightly around Thomas' bicep, mouth open. If Newt hadn't felt underdressed before, he certainly did now. There were hundreds of lightbulbs hanging from various lengths from the ceiling, the whole room a golden glow. What might've been real ivy and foliage snaked up the walls, trimmed carefully and vibrant in colour. Behind the bar there was a small concrete fountain flowing. Newt was sure he'd never been to a more beautiful restaurant.

"You like it?" Thomas asked hopefully, wrapping an arm around Newt's waist.

"Like it? Fucking hell Tommy. This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Thomas laughed softly, following the waiter as he led them to their seats. The two were seated in a small booth, Newt sliding in opposite Thomas- similarly to the diner- just cleaner. They were handed their menus and left alone, Newt still gawking at what he saw around him. 

"I'm glad you like it." Thomas grinned, and the blond glanced at the food.

"Thomas! A burger is fifteen dollars!" He hissed. "Why is it so expensive?"

"Good meat I guess." The brunette only smiled warmly at him across the table.

"You have to let me pay for my meal." Newt protested.

"Never in a thousand years." Thomas only grinned back, and the blond huffed.

"You're too stubborn."

"You're too independent."

-

Newt clinked his glass to Thomas', before taking a sip, fingers interlocked. 

"Have you ever," Thomas hummed. "Had a dream about me?"

"Yes." Newt admitted.

"What was it about? Was it saucy?" The brunette asked eagerly, and Newt giggled.

"One question at a time!"

"Ugh, fine. Your turn." Thomas huffed, deflated.

"Um-" Newt thought for a moment, "Have you ever considered kidnapping me into your home?" He scoffed, and Thomas laughed.

"Definitely. Almost every day."

"Aw." Newt grinned across the table at him.

"Ok, so what was your dream about?" Thomas asked again.

"I just have dreams where we kiss a lot. Y'know, confessing and stuff."

'Aww." Thomas smiled back at him. Their food came over, and Newt thanked the waiter, picking up his cutlery and starting to cut at his fish. 

"Uh- were there any more times when you nearly kissed me?" The blond asked, cocking his head to the side as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Umm-" Thomas thought for a moment, pursing his lips. "I almost kissed you that time I kissed you on the cheek. But I didn't, because Brenda and Teresa were there." He explained.

"I wish you would've." He giggled, leaning forward and popping a fry in Thomas' mouth.

"Ok," Thomas nodded. "Uh- have you ever jacked off to the thought of me?" Newt choked on his cod, turning beet red.

"N- no!" He blushed.

"But?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, Newt lowering his eyes.

"Theres no but." He muttered.

"I think there is." Thomas teased, cutting a piece of steak up as he smiled at Newt.

"I-" He swallowed, "Ok, I may have thought of you- like- every time I've had sex since I figured out I had a crush on you?"

"A year?" Thomas gaped, and Newt only groaned, burying his head in his hands and nodding. "Aww." He grinned. "You ever say my name?"

"Almost, a couple times." He admitted.

"That's strangely sweet." The brunette laughed, the blond huffing and stuffing another fry in his mouth. "Hows your food, beautiful?"

"It's really good." He admitted. "How's yours?"

"Really nice." The brunette grinned.

-

"Tommy, that's so expensive!" Newt yelped when he caught a glance at the bill. Thomas only took out his card and set it atop the bill on the small platter.

"Oh hush." Thomas waved him off. "Let me treat you."

"No ones ever treated me before." Newt scoffed, frowning at the bill.

"Well it's about time someone did." The waiter came over with the card machine, slotting in the card and handing it to Thomas, who tapped in his pin."I'm honoured to be the first."

"How are you such a gentleman?" Newt asked softly, gazing at Thomas as the brunette stood up, thanking the waiter and offering Newt a hand. The blond took it and allowed himself to be helped up, wrapping his arms around Thomas' bicep again as a hand snaked around his waist. 

"It's a talent." He laughed, leading Newt out of the restaurant and back toward the car. Newt hummed, head resting against Thomas' shoulder.

"You're so amazing. Like- I can't describe how much I'm attracted to you." He laughed softly as the car door was opened for him. He got in and the brunette got back into the drivers seat. "This has been the cheesiest date I've ever been on, but bloody hell I've loved it so much."

"I'm glad." Thomas grinned.

"All my best memories are starting to be times with you." The blond admitted with a bite lip to avoid another giggle.

"God you're so- fuck." Thomas leaned over and pressed his lips to Newt's softly. The blond's hand went up to cup Thomas' jaw, which remained when the brunette pulled away. "I want to say you're cute but that doesn't even begin to describe how you make me feel."

"Sorry." Newt actually giggled that time.

"You know when you see something so cute you want to squeeze it?" Newt nodded. 'That's how I feel about you."

"Thanks?" He laughed.

-

Thomas pulled over a block away from Newt's apartment complex, at the blonds request.

"This do?" He asked, and Newt smiled.

"Sure will."

"Good.' Thomas nodded, and the blond reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you Tommy. This has been so perfect. I loved tonight." He smiled. Thomas grinned back.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. Don't know what I did to deserve you." He laughed. He leaned over this time, and met Thomas' lip. The brunette responded deeply, wrapping a hand around Newt's waist. The blonds body was slightly twisted, so in the end he just saddled over the console and straddled Thomas' lap. The brunette pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Newt grabbed his shirt, tugging him closer as he parted his lips for the tongue exploring.

Newt was perfectly happy to let Thomas' massage his tongue with his own, and rub circles into the skin of his back, but somewhere in the back of his mind Newt realised he had to get home, so reluctantly he pulled away. 

"Look forward to doing that again." Thomas laughed. Newt grinned, pecking him on the lips.

'See you tomorrow Tommy."

"Goodnight Newt." Newt opened the door and jumped out the car, smiling at Thomas one last time before turning away.

Newt skipped all the way home.


	26. Twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof ur bitch has cramps y'all better pray

Newt hummed happily, arms bumping against Thomas' as they walked through the park. The two never held hands in public, as much as Newt wanted too. But alas, Thomas had insisted that it was better to be safe than sorry, so the blond went along with it, albeit reluctantly. Newt grinned at the crunchy leaves on the ground, jumping into them. Thomas watched him and wandered over, kicking at the oranges and browns. The blond laughed and kicked some at Thomas. The brunette only chuckled. 

"God." Thomas smiled fondly, and Newt stopped kicking, glancing up with a frown.

"What?",

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you smile?" He asked, and the blonds face burned up.

"T- thank you."

"It's ok." The brunette shrugged. "I mean it. I love watching you smile. You never seem to smile properly, genuinely a lot. It's just good to see." He shrugged. 

"That's sweet of you." Newt blushed.

"Well I-"

"Newt?" 

The blonds blood turned cold. He froze. His heart seized up in his chest and all the colour drained from his face. He knew that voice.

Luckily, Thomas was quicker on his feet than Newt, and turned around to face Joe.

"Joe!" He smiled. Newt's husband pushed past Thomas, getting almost toe to toe with Newt.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" He growled, and Newt kept his eyes bolted to the ground.

"It- it was my break."

"So you're spending it with another man?" He hissed, and the blond just closed his eyes and nodded. Thomas wasn't having it though.

"It's my fault." He piped up. "I needed to go to the cafe to get some food- left my wallet at home like a dumbass, you see- Newt here said he'd come buy me some food. Generous husband you got there."

"You bought him lunch?" Joe growled.

"I was just trying to be nice." Newt whispered to the crunchy leaves beneath his feet. "I wanted to be nice- l-like you." He raised his eyes, to see Joe frowning.

"Huh?" Newt wasn't the smartest- he would admit. But one thing he knew how to do, and one thing he knew how to do well, was lie to Joe. He could get away with almost anything with just a little feed to the ego.

"Well- when we were friends you bought me lunch that one time- I thought it was very kind. Obviously, I look up to you- I just wanted to try to be as kind as you are Joe, honest. I just wanted to be like you." He mumbled. Joe softened immediately, wrapping the blond up in his arms and cooing.

"Aww, well why didn't you say so baby?"

"Sorry." Newt mumbled, although it was more to Thomas who he was staring at over Joe's shoulder. 

'It's alright." Joe pulled back. "It's not your fault you're too stupid to recognise when someones manipulating you pumpkin." He smiled softly at Newt, glaring at Thomas when he turned around.

"Wait, what?" Newt frowned.

"Well it's obvious this man wants to be with you. You just didn't realise sweetie."

"No he's-"

"Sshh." Joe ran a hand through the blonds hair, "don't hurt your brain trying to think, my love."

"I'm not trying to get with Newt." Thomas laughed. "I told you I had a girlfriend."

"He does." Newt piped up. "He talks about her all the time." Joe only frowned at Thomas, eyes squinting in suspicion. Then he moved to stand in front of Thomas, prodding a finger to his chest. 

"Listen here," He muttered. "I don't know what shit you're trying to pull, but it won't work on Newt. Newt is mine, and he loves me. If you even have the audacity to think that Newt could ever love something as hideous and grotesque as you are, you've got another thing coming. He is head over heels for me, and I don't want you to forget it."

"Oh I won't." Thomas muttered, unfazed. "I won't lay a finger on your husband."

-

Thomas ran his hands down from Newt's ribs to his hips, kissing him deeper. Newt kissed back almost desperately, wiggling closer on Thomas' lap.

"I really, really want to give you a hickey right now." Thomas murmured in between kisses. "Show him who you're head over heels for." He grumbled as Newt's fingers weaved into his hair.

"No Tommy." He giggled. "I'd get in trouble."

"I know, but like- who does he think he is. I'm the hideous and grotesque one??'

"No Tommy, you look like you were sculpted by the greek gods." Newt reassured, and Thomas only waved him off.

"I know." He trailed down to Newt's neck, kissing lightly. "How can you sit there whilst he insults your intelligence?" He asked, and Newt only shrugged with a sigh. 

"Well- to be fair to him, I'm not exactly the brightest bulb." Newt shrugged, and Thomas frowned.

"Newt, you're really smart. Maybe academics aren't your forte, but you're really witty and clever with what you say. I mean if Joe was a bulb he'd just a broken one." Newt scoffed at that.

"Well thank you."

"Is it bad to want him to get hit by a bus?" Thomas asked, and Newt laughed.

"No. Sometimes I hope he has been but turns out Laurie just took a little longer to make him cum." He scoffed, and the brunette frowned. 

"Are you salty about Laurie's dick sucking skills?" The brunette laughed, and Newt shrugged.

"You can't be salty if you're better at it." Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." Newt grinned, scoffing.

"Well maybe we could arrange something?" The brunette asked, and the blond giggled.

"Mh." Thomas glanced up at him.

"No I'm serious." Newt frowned.

"You wanna have- you- and me?" He whispered, slightly bewildered. 

"Newt, listen." Thomas took his hands. "I know this has only been a thing for a couple months, but you need to know that I want you in that way. Like- really badly. And I know that the idea and the situation might upset you a little bit, so if you don't want too then that's ok, I jus-"

"Im down." Newt shrugged. The brunette gawked for a moment.

"R- really?"

"Mhm." Newt nodded. "I want you that way too, and I know you'll be better than Joe- make me feel safer. I trust you."

"O- oh." Thomas seemed to flush, smiling at him. "O- OK. When will Joe be out for the night next?" He asked.

"Uh- probably Friday. Until really late morning."

"Sounds perfect." Thomas grinned.

"I look forward to it." He admitted with a grin.

"As do I."

-

Newt put up with the yelling and the throwing things. When he got home, Joe had practically thrown a fit over what happened in the park. Bowls were thrown, along with insults, and Newt only nodded to it.

Joe eventually called Laurie, told her flat out that his dick needed sucking, and threw down his phone when she said she wasn't around. So he turned to Newt.

"Knees, Now." He ordered. Newt looked bewildered.

"Wh- what?"

'Suck me off." Joe growled. "You've been a pain in the ass all day, it's about time I got my reward for putting up with you." Joe grabbed him by the hair and guiding him rather aggressively to the floor. Newt only sighed and got to his knees, taking out Joe's belt with one smooth motion. Joe smirked down at him, running a hand through his hair.

"That's it. Good boy. Look at you making up for what you've done."

But it didn't matter. It didn't really matter that he was in an abusive relationship. It didn't really matter he had to hide everything. It didn't really matter that he hated his job. It didn't really matter that he was being forced to do things against his will. 

Because he was going to spend a whole night with Thomas. A whole, undisturbed night were Newt wouldn't be forced into doing anything, and Thomas would be gentle.

Newt was convinced it would be the best night of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if this chapter is b a d and s h or t I'm really tired whoops


	27. Twenty-seven

"Oh my god would you tell us already??" Brenda groaned, Newt only laughing.

"Yeah, like, seriously, Newt." Teresa grumbled. "I love you and all, but even _I'm_ getting frustrated."

"I told you, I can't tell you yet!" He laughed.

"We've been working for three hours," Brenda demanded, 'When are you gonna tell us??"

"When it's time!" Newt scoffed, and Brenda groaned, slamming her head on the counter. Teresa just huffed.

-

"Babe!" Teresa squealed, rushing over to Minho to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey!" He smiled, Thomas in tow as they made their way back over to Newt and Brenda. "Hey Newt, hey Brenda."

"Hey Minho." Brenda smiled. "Hey Thomas."

"Hi Brenda, Teresa." The brunette smiled at them, before his hands came to rest on Newt's hips. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." Newt grinned, and the others stared at them, apparently slightly dumbfounded. Thomas moved in for a kiss, but the blond only put his hand up with a laugh. "Not in public Tommy, you made that rule."

"Well now I want to break it!" Thomas pouted, and Newt giggled.

"No!"

"I'm sorry have I missed a trick here?" Brenda asked, glancing at Teresa and Minho to see if they were just as confused- which they seemed to be. 

"Thats the thing!" Teresa gasped, her boyfriend and friend looking none the wiser. 'This is the thing Newt wanted to tell us- he was waiting till Tom got here."

"You two are dating?!" Brenda rounded on them loudly, and Thomas clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh. It's a secret, dumbass."

"Right, of course." She whispered back, apologising. Minho hummed.

"I mean, I gotta congratulate you Thomas. Wasn't sure you were gonna be able to pull that one. Apparently not even marriage stops the dreamboat." He teased, Newt groaning.

"Can we all not mention my marriage, I kind of have a melt down every time I think about it now."

"Well that's not good." Teresa scoffed. 

"No." 

"So when did you become a thing?"

"A couple months back, like three?" Newt glanced at Thomas for conformation, who nodded.

"Months?" Brenda barked. "Why didn't you tell us??"

"We didn't want to say anything before we were sure it was gonna last." Thomas shrugged. 

"I think you two are sweet." Teresa smiled. "Have you been on any dates?" Newt nodded enthusiastically. 

"Tommy took me to a really nice restaurant. It was perfect." He smiled dreamily to himself.

"Aww." Brenda cooed. Then she frowned. "Must get hard to see each other though- what with Joe and all that." She hummed, head on her hand, set upon her elbow.

"It is sometimes," Thomas admitted. "It's ok in the day- Joe seems to be more random at night, so we haven't managed to get a night away. But- we will try. This Friday. On the calendar and everything." He laughed, Brenda 'aww'ing again. 

"Well as long as you give him back to us in one piece." Teresa grinned, Minho turning to Newt.

"Applies to you too. I need Tom the Bomb in my life." The blond laughed.

"I'll try my best."

"Hey," Teresa frowned. "Babe, hows everything going with the editing of Newt's book?" She asked, and Newt turned to Minho.

"Pretty good actually, I'm almost done. But- I mean it's weird. Not a bad weird, but a good weird."

"We get it babe." Teresa egged on.

"Right, right." He nodded. "It's just- Thomas is right. Apart from grammatical mistakes and stuff, theres almost nothing that I'd change. I dunno how long you took planning this, man. But it's amazing." Newt blushed as Thomas squeezed his hand with a large grin.

"T- thank you."

"No problem." Minho hummed, smiling. "Should get it back to you for tweaks in at most, a week."

"Then what?" Newt asked.

"Then I get it published. And you get money." Minho grinned. "Out of Joe's home and into Thomas' by the looks of it." Newt ignored the comment, cogs in his brain suddenly whirring.

"Wait," He frowned. "So- when could it be published by?"

"Uh-" Minho thought about it for a moment, "Probably, like a month."

"A- a month. And- and then- it could get popular?"

"Well," He hummed, "I think you should pay for a little bit of advertising. But- yeah, you could become a famous author overnight."

"So-" Newt swallowed, "If all goes well- I could leave Joe in a month?" He whispered. Minho ran the numbers through his head for a moment, before shrugging and nodding.

"Yeah." 

Newt froze. His mind stopped working, and his heart began thumping out of his chest. 

He could leave Joe, in a month. Three weeks. Thirty one days.

Newt had dreamed of the day he could leave Joe, for a long time. Since his wedding day, even. Two years he'd been daydreaming about being free, with someone who would treat him right. And now that the idea was actually in front of him, it didn't seem real. It was tangible, almost, but Newt felt like he couldn't touch it. He could reach out and touch the man of his dreams, but it wouldn't feel real. It would feel like something he made up. 

Leaving Joe wasn't something Newt had prepared for. He wasn't sure he'd know what to do with himself- how to act. He'd never gotten that far in his daydreams to figure out what to do if it ever did happen.

"Earth to Newt?" Brenda waved a hand in his face, and the blond perked up. "You zoned out there, mate."

"Sorry, I just- I guess I never thought I'd get to the point in my life where I could actually leave him. And now that's its so close, it doesn't feel real. I just- everything's too perfect."

"Maybe the worlds deciding to cut you some slack," Brenda shrugged. "Lord knows you need it."

"It's not that bad," The blond shrugged. "There are people that have it worse."

"And so modest too." Minho joked.

"Newt, just because people have it worse than you, doesn't make your struggles invalid." Teresa reassured.

"I guess." He hummed. 

"Newt, you've been through hell and back," Thomas hummed. "You deserve this. Don't overthink it."

"I'll try." He murmured.

"Good that." There was a moment of silence, where Newt reached across to hold one of Thomas' finger, initiating contact whilst still looking fairly inconspicuous.

"I think you two are cute." Teresa smiled. "Can I tell Tom about all the times you went on about his arm muscles?" Thomas scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up Teresa!" Newt kicked her with a scowl, the woman just laughing. 

"Or the time you had a dream about him and hid under the counter to avoid serving him the next day." She recounted.

"Aww," Thomas grinned, and Newt just groaned.

"Isn't he sweet?" She laughed, and the blond buried his head in his hands.

"Very." Thomas brought Newt's hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"Newt's better than rainbow bitch." Minho noted, and the blond scoffed through his hand, face now red.

"Thats true." He laughed. 

"Thomas?" Brenda asked, and the brunette hummed, "Have you ever met Joe?" Thomas groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes. One time before we were together, and one time after."

"Oh? Tell us about them?" Teresa grinned.

"Well," Thomas bit his lip in thought, leaning back slightly. "The first time I met him he interrogated me on who I was and where I came from- said I was a new waiter here. Told him I had a girlfriend called Anna, then made him look stupid when he called Newt dumb." The blond scoffed at the memory, deciding to block out what came afterward. "The second time, he told me that Newt would never love me, and that I had to keep my hands away from him. So we went back to mine and made out." He shrugged, and Teresa laughed.

"Of course you did."

"I was gonna leave a mark, but Newt wouldn't let me." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, Newt scoffing.

"We both know how badly that would've gone."

"Is it bad I hope he dies of shock when he finds out?" Brenda laughed.

"Well he could've found out. There are a lot of times when he could've found out," He raised an eyebrow at Thomas. "I dunno- like the time you kissed me outside my front door."

"That sounds so romantic." Teresa sighed, and Newt laughed.

"It wasn't. I was having a breakdown- and I smelt _bad_."

"Good thing you're a cute crier then." Thomas shrugged, and the blond laughed. 

"Oh my god can you stop flirting with me for two seconds." Newt couldn't help but giggle, and Thomas smiled warmly at him.

"I'd have to stop talking to you completely. Do you want that?"

"No." The blond admitted. "I'm not sure I could, even if I wanted too." He grinned.

"Its almost too sweet- I'm not sure if I want to say aww, or throw up." Minho teased, his girlfriend smacking his arm with a grin.

"It's sweet! Why can't you be that romantic??"

"Oi! I'm very romantic!" he defended, Teresa laughing.

"Thomas is more romantic."

"Go be with him then." Minho feigned annoyance, Newt scoffing.

"Hell no!" Thomas only laughed, glancing at his watch.

"I gotta go before Teresa takes a bite from me." He laughed, jumping off of the stool.

"Oh, ok." The blond sighed, downcast.

"Can I kiss you?" Thomas asked quietly. The blond glanced around for anyone that he knew. It was a bad idea, he knew that. But he really couldn't help himself.

"Ok." Thomas also checked, before leaning down and pressing a soft, quick kiss to Newt's lips. The blond smiled at him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mhm!" Thomas kissed his forehead, before turning to the others.

"See you guys," He turned and walked toward the door, Newt watching as he left. He turned at the door and waved. "Stay smiling, beautiful." And with that he left. Newt slumped on the stool, covering his goofy smile with his hand, watching the door swing shut.

"Dork." He muttered.


	28. Twenty-eight

Newt knocked on the door impatiently, Thomas opening it even before his knuckle had left the wood.

"Hey." Thomas grinned, almost breathlessly. Newt smiled back.

"Hey." The brunette eyed his small bag of things on his back with a soft smile, before ushering him in.

"This is kinda surreal, huh?" The brunette laughed, blond pecking him on the lips as he put down his bag.

"A little."

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're here." Thomas grinned, leading the blond toward the couch. Newt trotted after him contentedly, Thomas turning back to him as he sat down. "You're sure we have the whole night together?"

"Sure as sure can be." Newt grinned, Thomas beaming back.

"Oh good."

"Mhm!" Newt smiled.

-

Newt hummed happily as Thomas played with his hair. The brunette ran his hands through it happily, scratching Newt's scalp and making the blond practically purr.

"This is nice." He mumbled.

"You don't get this level of attention a lot, huh?" Thomas laughed softly to himself, pressing a kiss to Newt's jaw as he ran his hands through his hair. Newt shook his head. 

"Noo." He admitted, leaning into the touch happily. Thomas smiled fondly at him for a while.

"Newt?"

"mmhm?" The blond smiled.

"Do you think I could know what kinda- well, what you don't like during sex? What makes you uncomfortable. seeing as you haven't had the most pleasurable experience." He scoffed, Newt humming- more so in reaction to his hair than what Thomas' was saying. 

"Well- uh," Newt thought for a moment, "I'm ok with most things. Just- just so long as its gentle. Not like- the actions or anything- I just meant, like tone of voice and  stuff. Just so long as you're gentle, I should be ok." He smiled.

"That's good." Thomas nodded. "Ill be as gentle as possible." The blond smiled, kissing him quickly and gratefully.

"Is there anything I should know?" Newt asked.

"Not really." Thomas shrugged. "As long as I know you're ok, I'm happy."

"Aww."

-

Newt watched Thomas intently across the dinner table as he ate. The light made his hair look golden- quite frankly Newt thought he looked gorgeous, and so he decided to say so.

"You're really pretty." He murmured. The brunette glanced up from where he had almost finished his food.

"Thank you." He smiled. "You're really pretty too." Newt only smiled, and watched the brunette finish his food with a soft frown. When Thomas was pretty much done, Newt decided that he was too gorgeous, and something had to be done about it. So he got up, went around the table, and straddled the brunette, back against the lip of the table. He wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck- the brunette looked surprised to say the least.

"Oh, hello." He said softly, amused as his hands hesitantly rested on Newt's hips.

"Hello." Newt responded absently, watching how Thomas' brown eyes swirled with gold in the light. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Of course you can." The brunette replied happily, before leaning forward. Newt met him half way, lips brushing against Thomas'. The brunette's hands stayed firmly planted on his hips, but started drawing little circles as he slowly kissed Newt, who hummed in content as his hands scratched at the nape of Thomas' neck lightly. When Newt pulled lightly on the hair though, Thomas pulled away to look at him. "Cheeky little shit." He scoffed. Newt only shrugged with a soft laugh, Thomas shaking his head. 

The brunette moved his chair in slightly, pressing Newt closer to the table, and closer to Thomas- which he didn't mind of course. Thomas leaned back in to kiss Newt again, this time swiping his tongue across the blond's bottom lip. Newt happily allowed it in, pulling at the hair becoming slightly more incessant as Thomas' tongue began to explore his mouth. 

Newt pressed closer, and Thomas grabbed his thighs to gently pull him further onto his lap. Newt kissed him back leisurely, meeting Thomas' tongue and humming at the feeling. Thomas pulled away, glancing at Newt.

"I kinda wanna." The blond admitted.

"I know. I kinda wanna too." Newt bit his lip to contain a smile, he would admit, he'd been looking forward to it.

"Come on then." 

-

Newt was laid on the bed, Thomas sitting between his legs. The blond stared up at him as the brunette came to hover above him, gently taking his jaw with one hand and running his thumb over it.

"You're sure you want this?"

"Really really sure." Newt nodded vigorously. It wasn't that he just wanted to get some dick- of course he thought Thomas was really, really hot- he just really wanted to see Thomas like that. In a state where no one had seen him, he wanted Thomas to be able to be vulnerable with him, and he wanted to be able to be vulnerable with Thomas. Newt wanted that intimacy and that trust with Thomas, more than anything he'd ever wanted.

"Ok." Thomas leaned down to peck him on the lips, and gently pulled off Newt's shirt. He threw it aside and glanced the blond up and down, much to Newt's embarrassment. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Newt mumbled, blushing, and grabbed Thomas' shirt. He pulled it off slowly, eyes widening. The brunette was practically ripped, which Newt had been half expecting, but was still shocked by. "You- wow." He leant up and kissed Thomas' collarbone, before kissing down his chest softly. Thomas smiled softly at him, running a hand through his hair. 

"Can I take these off?" Thomas asked as Newt lay back, tugging him closer by the belt loops which made Newt literally giggle.

"Mhm." He nodded, and the brunette worked quickly to undo the fly and get them down. They were quickly flung to the side afterward. Newt copied his motions, gently pulling off Thomas' pants and shoving them off the bed. 

Thomas smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly again, Newt gently complying. 

"You're really, really sure you want this?" The brunette asked as he broke away, concern lacing his eyes and brow. Newt only laughed softly.

"Yes Tommy, I want this. More than you could know."

-

The rest was mostly a blur for Newt. He remembered parts of it, but mostly was taken over by such a feeling that made him forget almost everything. Apart from Thomas.

It felt right, saying his name. It felt right when Thomas asked if he was ok every now and again, and it felt right how their fingers interlocked, Thomas rubbing small circles into his hand. It felt right seeing Thomas so frazzled and sexed. It felt right not having Joe on his mind and it felt so, so right being treated gently, and with respect. 

Thomas hadn't forced him to do anything. Thomas' nails didn't dig into his skin hard enough to leave marks. Thomas didn't hurt him, and if he had Newt was sure Thomas would stop if he told him too. Thomas wouldn't keep going when Newt was begging him to stop. Thomas wouldn't shove him to the floor and tell him to give him a blowjob whilst Newt was in tears. 

Thomas was gentle. Thomas whispered sweet things into his ears. Thomas told him that he loved him so many times it could've almost been annoying. Thomas gave Newt time to adjust. Thomas kissed him sweetly and told him that if he needed to stop he could. Thomas kissed his skin, and held his hands almost gingerly. And afterwards, Thomas cleaned up, and Thomas gave him one of his hoodies to wear, and Thomas cuddled him.

This felt right. 

"Tommy?" Newt whispered sleepily, as the brunette leisurely played with his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"What for, beautiful?"

"Not being like him. Being good, a good person. You've shown me what a proper relationship is like, and how I should be treated. And- even though Joe took my virginity- and I'll never get that back, it doesn't matter. You're the only one that matters. Cuz you love me and I love you."

"I do love you Newt, I love you a lot." Thomas whispered to him.

"And I love you a lot too. More than anything in the whole, entire world." Thomas smiled softly.

"Newt?"

"Mhm?"

"Move in with me once you leave Joe?" Newt perked up, staring up at Thomas with wide eyes.

"M- move in? But- but Tommy, we've only been going out for a few months- isn't that moving a little fast?" He asked. Thomas shrunk back a little.

"Sorry. You're right. I just thought- well, you belong here. You know this place like its your own home. It may as well be. I want to be able to wake up and see you're beautiful face every morning. God dammit Newt, I want to see your bed hair." Newt giggled. "I want to be able to make breakfast with you, and I want you to be able to come home from work, and I'll make you a hot chocolate. Hell, I'll do anything. You have sore feet? You best believe you're getting a massage. You're tired? Cuddles and a movie. Anything you want, I'll do it. Because I want to be there for you, I want to be able to love you from the moment we wake up to the moment we go back to sleep."

"I want that too." Newt whispered, bewildered by the prospect that someone so caring and perfect, loved him.

"So move in when you leave him." Thomas shrugged. Newt bit his lip for a moment, before smiling.

"Ok Tommy." Thomas grinned, drawing him in for a soft kiss. 


	29. Twenty-nine

"Wake wakey baby." Newt's eyes opened groggily, to see Joe carrying a tray with his breakfast on it.

"Joe?" He mumbled sleepily, sitting up.

"Hey." His husband smiled, placing the tray on Newt's lap.

"What is this?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I thought you were going out today."

"Well I decided to stay home and spend the day with my baby." Joe shrugged with a smile. Newt's heart dropped. It was his one day off, and he had planned to spend it with Thomas, and now that plan was ruined. Still, he put on a brave face and shot Joe his best grin.

"Aw! That's so sweet of you babe." 

"Well, eat up." Joe encouraged, nodding toward the tray. There was a glass of orange juice, with what seemed to be homemade pancakes. Newt didn't think they were as good as the ones he and Thomas had made together the other morning. 

"Thank you." Newt smiled softly, cutting up the pancake and taking a ginger bite out of it. It didn't taste very good, but the blond still grinned. "This is really good." He began to shovel in the pancakes, forcing them down and cleansing his palette with the orange juice.

'I'm glad you like them." Joe grinned proudly, Newt nodding.

"Definitely." He took another swig of orange juice. "So if you're spending the day, home with me, what's the plan?" The blond was sort of dreading the answers he'd get, and he watched as Joe shrugged with a smile.

"I thought we could maybe watch a movie?" Newt grimaced. When Joe said 'watch a movie', he meant sex. In the early stages of their relationship, every time Joe got to pick a movie to watch, he picked a horror movie. Newt used to be scared, and would hide in Joe's shoulder, giving him the free pass to be close to Newt, which then always led to sex. And Newt was seriously not looking to get a dick today, his ass was still in pain from spending the night with Thomas. 

"Are you gonna choose?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "I was thinking we could watch the Nun."

"Ok." Newt nodded, "You go set it up. I just need the loo." He smiled. Joe nodded and took the tray, trotting happily out of the room. Joe's rare happy moods were an enigma to Newt, but he hated them. It meant he actually had to spend time with his husband. So he sighed, dragging himself into the bathroom and texting Thomas.

**[To Tommy: Can't come round today :( Joe wants to spend the day together bleh]**

**[From Tommy: Doesn't sound too fun, what does that entail?]**

**[To Tommy: He wants to fuck, but I'm still in pain from the other night :'(((( ]**

**[From Tommy: Try not to say my name babe, I know its hard ;) ]**

**[To Tommy: Well now I'm just not gonna think about you all]**

**[From Tommy: I'd like to see you try]**

**[To Tommy: omg shut up]**

Newt put his phone away, still with a soft, fond smile on his face. He trotted back out to where Joe had set up the movie and popcorn. 

"There you are!" His husband grinned, sitting down and opening his arms.

"Here I am." Newt forced a smile, making his way over to the couch and sitting himself in Joe's outstretched arms. His husband hummed contently, arms tight as always, and started the movie.

Newt watched, bored, and tried to not let his mind run to Thomas. It was hard though, when Thomas was the only thing occupying his mind. He thought about all of the things they could be doing right now, like kissing, or cuddling, or something else. Instead, he was stuck watching what he thought was a fairly crappy horror movie, with the person he hated more than anything in the universe. 

When Joe winced at a jump scare, Newt almost laughed, but managed to stop himself. He wasn't scared, and so didn't give Joe the satisfaction of having Newt vulnerable enough to get him in the mood. The blond secretly felt quite smug about that, and watched the screen absently as Joe became more and more worked up behind him.

When the movie had ended, and Joe still hadn't gotten in Newt's pants, he suggested something Newt liked.

"Hey baby, why don't you go bake something? You like to bake, right? You could make a cake.' The blond didn't want to make a cake, so he frowned.

"I thought you said you didn't like it when I baked in the house?" He asked, and Joe shrugged.

"I'll let you off, just this once." 

So Newt got up, and he began to bake. He worked without thinking, not having to look at a cookbook, or even his own hands. He sighed as he worked, feeling Joe's stare on the back of his neck. Eventually, when he was mixing the batter, what he had been expecting happened. Joe came up behind him, wrapped one hand around his waist, and the other one down his pants. 

"Babe, I'm trying to bake." Newt tried to make it sound as lighthearted as possible, and not like he wanted to commit a murder.

"I can fuck you against the kitchen counter whilst we wait for the cake to bake." Joe suggested, nipping at Newt's ear lobe.

"That doesn't take very long." Newt hummed.

"I could make you cum in two minutes babe, nothing to worry about." He murmured back.

"That's not very hygienic." Newt shot back. Joe sighed, pressing his hard-on into the back of Newt, the blond forcing himself to stop rolling his eyes. 

"Stop being a pain baby. Loosen up a bit. I'll take good care of you." Newt only bent over, pushing the cake into the oven and setting the timer on it. "There, we have time to kill."

"Joe-"

"Baby," His husband cut him off in a way that left no room for argument, as he pressed against Newt and hummed into his ear. 'Do this for me Newt. You have a purpose- to keep me satisfied. You're my husband for a reason. So either you bend over this counter or I'll break your photo of you and Brenda and Teresa. And we wouldn't want that, now would we, pumpkin?"

"No." Newt whispered, swallowing. 

"That's what I like to hear."

-

Newt was surprised he didn't bite his lip clean off. The amount of times he almost said Thomas' name was too many to count. Although he didn't particularly feel like he wanted Joe to be Thomas. The almost-name-calling felt more like he was calling out for help. Calling out for the person who he knew would treat him well, and cuddle him and protect him from Joe.

The blond finished the cake, with his lip bloody and his hands itching for his phone. As soon as it was done, he excused himself to the bathroom. Not that Joe minded. He was watching porn on the couch and Newt felt quite happy to leave him to do whatever he was doing to himself. 

He locked the door and texted Thomas with a deep sigh.

**[To Tommy: I miss you so much :( Todays been hell]**

**[From Tommy: Any chance you could get away tomorrow?]**

**[To Tommy: Yeah. He'll be out tomorrow night]**

**[From Tommy: I'll make it better then. Cuddles and the doc sound good?]** Newt and Thomas had started a documentary together- one of the British ones with David Attenborough. They looked forward to it every Monday night, almost more than they looked forward to seeing each other.

**[To Tommy: Throw in a few thousand kisses and you've got a deal]**

**[From Tommy: Alright, deal]**

**[To Tommy: Well I look forward to it lover boy]**

**[From Tommy: Thats a new one]**

**[To Tommy: Yeah well I'm a creative genius]**

**[From Tommy: Yes you are]**

**[To Tommy: I gotta get back to Joe, but I'll text you when he's sleeping?]**

**[From Tommy: Sounds good. Love you]**

**[To Tommy: love you too]** Newt trotted out of the bathroom feeling slightly better, if not looking forward to later that night and the night afterward. Thomas always made it better.

-

"Todays been perfect." Joe hummed, climbing into bed. Newt nodded, letting himself be cuddled. "Did you have a good day off sweetheart?"

"Yes." Newt nodded. 

"Well I'm glad."

"Did you have a good day?" He asked back politely.

"I did." Joe nodded. Newt smiled weakly, and closed his eyes.

"Good. Well goodnight Joe."

"Goodnight Newt." Newt waited for Joe's breathing to steady, but it didn't happen as quickly as usual. In fact, Joe spoke up again after a couple minutes. "Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a good husband. You're so compliant and mouldable and submissive. You're perfect." Newt actually felt sick to the stomach, and it was a wonder he didn't throw up  as he squeaked out a thank you. After the comment, Joe's breathing became more steady, and the blond managed to wiggle his way out of his arms. 

Newt hurried into the bathroom, taking a deep, shaky breath. He stared at Thomas' contact name for a while, before pressing call. Thomas answered almost immediately.

"Hey." Newt whispered.

'Hey." Thomas murmured. "Is everything ok? Why did you call?" 

"I just- I needed to hear your voice. Joe said some shit- and- I just- I need you."

"Hey, hey," Thomas cooed. "It's alright beautiful. You're alright, I'm here. It's ok, everythings ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Newt whispered, relaxing slightly at Thomas' tone.

"Not long now." Thomas hummed. "Then you're gonna move in with me. It's alright. It's gonna be ok." Newt took a long, deep breath. 'Thats it babe. You're ok. I'm here, just focus on my voice. I'm here, nothings bona hurt you."

"I love you." Newt breathed.

"Ssh, I know baby, I love you too." He murmured. "Go to sleep, beautiful. Think about my voice, yeah? No one can hurt you." He said softly. Newt nodded, despite the fact Thomas couldn't see it.

"Ok. Thank you Tommy."

"It's aright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Thomas whispered. Those were the last words Newt heard before he drifted off into a soft sleep, curled up away from his husband.


	30. Thirty

Newt watched the dolphin weave in and out of the waves, Thomas drawing soft circles into his hip. 

"Dolphins are so cool." He mumbled. Thomas only hummed, shifting slightly to bring Newt closer into his arms. The blond glanced up at him, only to find Thomas' eyes closed. The brunette had one arm lightly wrapped around Newt's waist, the other playing with the blonds hair. He had his legs intertwined with Newt's, and was holding the blond close. "Everything ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm taking in the moment." He murmured. Newt only smiled, cuddling closer. He tucked an arm under Thomas' armpit, cuddling his face into the crook of Thomas' neck. The brunette smiled and squeezed him gently. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked softly.

"Me? What did I do to deserve _you?_ " Newt asked, Thomas smiling softly. 

"I'm never letting you go now. That's what I've decided. You're not going home."

"But I have too." Newt giggled softly.

"No. We're never moving. We can live off of love alone."

"That's so cheesy." He smiled fondly.

"I love a bit of cheese. If you're gonna be with me you need to realise that I'm very cliche and very cheesy."

"I know." Newt laughed. "Every time I sit down you pull out my chair for me."

"I'm being a gentleman."

"And I love you for it." Newt hummed.

"Well that's always a bonus." Thomas teased, eyes still shut as Newt laughed softly.

"Oi, that's the point where you tell me you love me too." The blond grumbled, Thomas chuckling lightly.

"You're alright."

"You hurt me inside." Newt grumbled, the brunette's eyebrows creasing.

"Hurt you? Well if I'm hurting you, I should probably use more lube." Newt scoffed, hitting his chest lightly.

"Shut up."

"You don't want that." Thomas hummed.

"No, No I don't." He admitted.

"For the record," The brunette murmured, "I love you too."

-

"So hows it going?" Teresa asked, mug warming her hands as the blond sighed fondly.

"It's perfect. He's so perfect." He grinned, and Brenda grimaced next to him.

"Eww."

"Shush, it's sweet." Teresa elbowed her. 'Newt's well and truly whipped."

"I am." Newt grinned. "I've never felt like this before. I'd do anything for him." He admitted. Teresa smiled fondly, watching his distant smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this Newt." She hummed, "I mean, I'm not sure I want to remember the time spent where you didn't have Tom. Your eyes are so much lighter, you're practically glowing twenty-four-seven. I didn't realise how dark you were until he came along."

"Yeah, I practically need sunscreen." Brenda scoffed, Teresa rolling her eyes despite Newt laughing. 'But hell Newt, get married already why don't you?" She teased.

'It's been nine months." Newt scoffed.

"Could've had a baby in that time." She noted.

"Funny thing is though, is that we're both guys."

"Uh Newt- theres adoption and stuff. Don't be gay-parentist."

'What are you on about?" He scrunched up his nose in confusion, Teresa just rolling her eyes again.

"Don't listen to her Newt, she's probably on something."

"Ha!" Brenda laughed. "I wish! I- oh hey Minho, hey Thomas." She spotted the two guys coming up to the counter. Minho pecked Teresa on the lips, Thomas squeezing Newt's hand with a smile as he sat down on the stool.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, boys?" Teresa asked, as her boyfriend pulled out Newt's book, carefully preserved.

"This." Minho pointed it out, handing it carefully back to Newt, who put it in his own bag, frowning. "That's all that needs to be changed in that novel of yours. Few spelling and grammar errors, but that's it."

"You're kidding." Newt frowned. "No plot holes? No added descriptions, or character development?" He asked.

"Nope, I think Thomas is right." Minho shrugged. "From what I've read, it's perfect."

"Bu- but theres gotta be something I can change? I can't have gotten it right first try?" He refused to believe that what he'd written was perfect- there was always room for improvement, right?

"Newt." Minho grinned at him, "You know when theres somethings that you should just leave, or you'll make it worse? This is one of those things."

"Are you sure?" Newt frowned, and his friend laughed.

"Yes!"

"Newt, accept the compliment and accept that you're a talented writer." Brenda scoffed.

"I just-" He shook off his disbelief and turned to Minho. 'Thanks Min'. For doing this for me- and for the compliment."

"Not a compliment, just the truth." He shrugged, the blond grinning. 

"So- it'll be done soon?" He asked.

"You fix all that, and I can get it published in less than a month."

"Bloody hell." Newt scoffed in slight disbelief.

"You want any advertisement?" Thomas asked, the blond blinking.

"Well- I mean, I guess it would help." he frowned.

"Leave it to me, beautiful." The brunette waved him off, Newt frowning.

"Doesn't advertising cost money?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't you worry about it. I've got it covered." He shrugged.

"No, no Tommy. You already tutor me for free, I'm not letting you pay for advertisement."

"You don't have to let me do anything, cuz I'm gonna do it anyway, and you're not gonna pay me, I won't let you." Newt huffed. 

"When I have more money I'm paying you back," he grumbled, before turning to Minho. 'And you."

"Sounds a little more like a threat than a promise, but thanks mate." Minho teased. 

"Oi!" Brenda piped up. 'Wheres my money?" She demanded.

"Why would I pay you?" Newt asked amusedly. 

"For being an amazing, positive impact on your life." She shrugged like it was obvious.

"Nah, that's what I'm paying Teresa for." Newt shrugged.

"Aww!" Teresa smiled, squeezing his shoulder. 

"I'm offended." Brenda huffed. "I have a dog to feed, don't you know." Newt laughed, smiling at her.

"I'm kidding Bren', you're great. I'll pay you for being an amazing, positive impact on my life."

"Get in!" She grinned. "I can't believe I'm gonna be friends with a famous author."

"Bloody hell, don't get ahead of yourself Bren'." He scoffed. "I'm not planning on being JK Rowling, I just want enough to get out of Joe's."

"How much do you think that'll take, with sales?" Teresa asked, question more directed toward Minho, who was more likely to know.

"Well, uh- if you're looking for about, how much?" He asked.

"About, $50,000?" Newt estimated, "To get me out and set up."

"Right, well, if you're planning on selling the book for about a fiver which is what we thought, it'll take you about 10,000 copies." he figured out. Newt frowned slightly.

"Is that a lot?"

"If you're planning on selling the book locally, yeah? If you go all out, like Amazon and airports and bookstores and everywhere that could possibly sells books, not really." he admitted.

"Newt, no offence," Teresa frowned, "But how are you even gonna pay for the production of that many books?" Newt glanced at Thomas.

"That would be me." He grinned. 

"I have a total of how much I need to pay him back- dumbass is spending thousands on me, even though I told him not too, and he keeps trying to burn my tally!"

"I don't want you to pay me back, you're my boyfriend I'm supposed to financially support you!" Thomas shot back.

"Not this much!" Newt huffed, before turning back to his friends. "Point is, I'm in major debt to him. But I will pay it back."

"I'll buy a copy." Brenda piped up, Teresa nodding.

"Me too." 

"Well- if Teresa has one I'll just read her-" Minho was cut off by his girlfriend.

"No, you have to buy your own! For Newt and Thomas!" She huffed, his boyfriend only nodding.

"Ok, ok."

"I'll buy one." Thomas said.

"But you've already read it." Newt frowned.

'I don't care, I want to support you." He shrugged. "I'll read it again."

"You're sweet." Newt smiled at him.

"You know what we should do." Teresa announced, her friends glancing at her. "We should have a party, to celebrate Newt's book. We can all hang out together, somewhere other than the diner." She smiled.

"My house is free." Thomas shrugged. 'How does tomorrow night sound?" He asked. Minho and Teresa nodded.

"Good for us." Minho shrugged.

'Sure. Long as theres alcohol." Brenda grinned.

"Uh-" Newt frowned, "I think it should be ok. I'll make it if I can."

"Good that." Thomas smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. Newt grumbled, aware that they were in public, but his cheeks still heated up.

"Will there be food?" Minho asked. 

"I wanna get smashed and play Just Dance." Brenda announced. Teresa groaned next to her.

"Why do I get the feeling that tomorrow night is going to go horribly wrong?" Newt asked.

"Cuz it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda shook that theres only ten more chapters of this fic left. Its gone so quickly, but honestly this might be one of my favourites, even though its different to what I usually write. Where is the action?? No where lmao and y'all thought music to the ears was domestic


	31. Thirty-one

"There you are!" Thomas opened the door with a grin on his face, ushering his boyfriend in. "I thought you'd never get here."

"I had to wait for Joe to go out." He explained as he followed Thomas into the living room, where the others were sat with glasses of wine- Brenda only drank beer though. 

"White or red?" Thomas asked.

"Uh- do you think I could just have a Gin and Tonic?" He asked, and the brunette nodded.

"You can indeed," And he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Newt!" Brenda grinned, sitting slightly away from Teresa and Minho, who were cuddling. "Please don't tell me you and Thomas aren't gonna be as disgusting as that." She nodded toward them.

"Oi!" Teresa huffed, her boyfriend laughing softly.

"We'll try." Newt scoffed as Thomas came back in, Gin and Tonic in hand. He passed it to Newt, and sat down, motioning for the blond to sit next to him. Newt obliged, sitting singly between him and Brenda, who still refused to get closer to the lovey-dovey couple.

"So what we gonna do?" Newt asked.

"Anything to get those two away from each other." Brenda groaned, Thomas humming.

"Uh-" He thought for a moment, "Well movies probably aren't the best idea, especially not in the dark." He frowned.

'Ew, no way." Brenda groaned. 

'Then what do we do?" Newt frowned.

"We could- uh-" Thomas frowned back, eyebrows furrowing. "We should play twister after a couple drinks."

"As long as it doesn't end up with anyone having sex on the mat, I'm down." Brenda shrugged.

-

Three drinks later, Minho was crabbing over Brenda's twisted body, Teresa standing painfully on one leg next to them with her arm draped across the mat. Newt was sat on Thomas' lap on the couch- he'd gone out already and Thomas had been spinning the spinner- so he was now letting Newt do the honours and laughing.

"Brenda, right foot red." He grinned, and his friend groaned under Minho, stretching across. Subsequently, she kicked Teresa in the shin, and she almost went toppling to the ground.

"Obstruction!" She called out.

"That's not a rule, Tessa." Thomas scoffed from where his head was sat on Newt's shoulder. 

"Should be." She grumbled.

"Minho, right hand green." Minho attempted to stretch across, but his leg gave out, landing on top of Brenda as he brought her down with him.

"Minho you idi-"

"I am Victorious!" Teresa screeched, before Brenda kicked her again and she landed on top of the human heap with a squeal.

-

"You're going down bitch." Newt challenged Thomas, from where he was spread out across the mat. He and Thomas were the only ones left in, and the brunette had one arm between Newt's legs and the other twisted under him. 

"You wish." Thomas scoffed from where he was knelt at Newt's crotch, and the blond had to look under himself to see his boyfriend. 

'Newt, right hand blue." Newt stuck his hand across the mat easily, looking almost smug. "Thomas, left hand yellow." Brenda reported.

"Sorry bout this babe." Thomas apologised, before moving his hand to hit the yellow, arm pressing against Newt's crotch.

"You're not sorry." Newt muttered.

"No I'm not." Thomas admitted.

"Newt, left foot green." This move meant that Newt could stand up. His crotch was free from prying arms, and he grinned, stepping over Thomas to reach the green, and leaving his twisted boyfriend between his legs.

"Ha!"

"Ugh." Thomas groaned. 

"Can one of you guys finish already?" Brenda groaned. "We need to distract Teresa and Minho, they're gonna start making out in a minute." She muttered. 

"I won't be defeated." Newt announced determinedly.

"Whatever." She huffed. 'Thomas, right foot blue." Thomas then stood up, coming face to face with Newt, still with a leg between his legs. "Newt, right hand yellow." She said.

"Good luck with that." Thomas scoffed. Newt glanced behind himself, humming.

"Watch and learn bitch. Theres a reason Joe likes having sex with me." And he bent all the way backwards into the bridge, holding himself up with one hand.

"Fucking hell." Thomas muttered.

"Jesus Newt." Minho commented, tearing himself away from Teresa. 

"Ha! Thomas, right hand blue." She grinned. Thomas huffed, leaning over Newt and putting his hand next to his. Their faces were millimetres away, and Newt grinned.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Thomas' other hand went to Newt's pants, before it slipped inside. Newt tried to shake him off, but the mat slipped beneath him and he fell on his ass. "Ha!" Thomas yelled in victory.

"You cheated!" Newt cried, appalled.

"I never." Thomas feigned annoyance at the accusation.

'Sorry Newt. But we need to move on, like right now." Brenda muttered, eyeing Teresa and Minho who's faces were millimetres apart. 

-

"Ok, never have I ever, shoplifted." Minho muttered. Brenda and Newt took a sip, and Teresa laughed.

"When did you shoplift?"

"When I was younger we shoplifted a lot, for food and stuff." Newt explained.

"I just liked to steal shit." Brenda shrugged. 'Got away with it though."

"Me too." Newt nodded.

"Ok, never have I ever," Teresa hummed, "hooked up with a teacher?" Newt scrunched up his nose in thought for a moment, before sipping his drink. "Newt!"

"Well I technically have!" He defended. "Thomas is a teacher."

"But that makes it sound like you're underaged, babe." Thomas laughed, "And I'm not weird."

"I mean," Minho hummed, "technically, he's underaged for some sort of things. Like drinking." He nodded toward Newt's drink, who glared at him defensively.

"Not where I come from."

"Yeah, but you're not in Kansas anymore Toto." Teresa laughed, and he huffed.

"Newt is very little though." Brenda grinned. "A teeny tiny teenager."

"You're like, two years older than me." He defended.

"But I'm not a teenager."

"I'm almost twenty!" Newt huffed.

"And Thomas is almost twenty-five." Minho shrugged.

"It could be worse." The blond frowned. "Joe's gonna be twenty-seven soon."

"I still think he's a bit of a weirdo." Thomas grumbled. 'But I'm not."

"Not convinced." Teresa teased. "I think we're looking at a weird, student, teacher relationship here."

"Eww," Thomas groaned. 'Stop."

"Alright, alright." Brenda scoffed, "Uh- never have I ever had a crush on someone underaged."

"Brenda!"

-

"Newt," Thomas grabbed his wrist as Newt trawled toward the door. The others had left, and the brunette and his boyfriend were drunk, "Don't leave, stay for the night." He mumbled.

"Joe'll be back in the morning though." He frowned, but Thomas waved him off.

"Just say you went to work before he came back." He shrugged.

'Ok!" Newt didn't need much convincing, and allowed himself to follow Thomas upstairs. 

"You're really hot." Thomas announced. 'We should have sex."

"Nooo," Newt smiled as he flopped onto the bed. "Too tired."

"Aww, but baby." The brunette whined.

"No," Newt frowned, and Thomas looked hurt.

"Ok." The blond felt a little bad, so he leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Maybe when we're sober?" He giggled.

"That's a great plan." Thomas grinned, 'I like that plan." He muttered as he got into bed. 

"I like you!" Newt giggled, cuddling into the brunette. 

"I like you too," Thomas hummed, "You know what I've always wanted to do, babe?" he asked.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Give you a hickey." Thomas grinned goofily, and Newt stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out why in the hell he would've ever said no to that offer.

"Ok!" Thomas grinned, wriggling closer to Newt and pressing a hot kiss to his neck. Then he began sucking lightly, nipping at the skin, then licking the pain better as he worked. Newt whined and mewled whilst he did it, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. 

After a while, Thomas gave it a final lick before looking back and admiring his work.

"It's perfect!" He grinned.

"Yay!" Newt smiled, and Thomas pressed a happy kiss to his lips.

"But now I'm tired."

'Then let's go to sleep!" Newt grinned, and the brunette cuddled him close again, drawing the covers closer.

"Goodnight Newt." he murmured.

"Night tommy." He whispered back, before dozing off into an easy sleep.


	32. Thirty-two

"Thomas!" Newt yelped, the brunette jumping from his sleep next door.

"Wh- whats wrong?" He called sleepily, skidding into the bathroom. Newt whipped around, pointing to the deep, purple make on his pale neck. "Shit."

"What do we do?" Newt was already on the verge of a panic attack, and the brunette took his hand.

"Hey, it's ok. What time does Joe get back today?"

"D- dinner." Newt whispered, trembling.

"It's ok then. We can call Teresa- or Brenda. They can help us, they'll have makeup."

"Right- right you're right." Newt attempted to slow his breathing. Thomas squeezed his hand tightly and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You look up any other methods, and I'll call them. We have plenty of time." Newt nodded.

-

Newt tried everything. He pressed ice cubes too it, which made it less angry, but did nothing to make it any less obvious. Thomas found that massages helped, so he attempted to massage Newt's neck, which went about as well as was expected. Newt brushed it with a toothbrush, and it did nothing. He started to question the reliability of the internets methods when he found himself drinking orange juice from the carton with a banana peel on his neck at the same time.

Then Brenda burst into the room.

"No need to fret gays, I'm here." She announced.

"Oh thank god." Thomas huffed out a breath.

"Newt what the fuck are you doing?" She scrunched up her nose in confusion, and Newt slammed down the carton in exasperation.

"Apparently the Vitamin C in oranges helps heal bruises, and banana peels have cooling properties?" 

"Alright move with all that nutrients shit." She threw the banana peel over her shoulder, putting down her makeup bag. "Now, my concealer is way too dark for you, but, luckily for you, I stole some of Teresa's a couple months back. Since you're both like vampires, it should be ok." She hummed. "Lets have a look at it then." Newt huffed, tilting his head so Brenda could get a better look at it. "Fucking hell Thomas, take a bite out of him why don't you?" She huffed.

"Please don't." Newt grumbled.

"I'm not planning on it." Thomas hummed back, watching from the chair, and chewing on his lip. Brenda whipped out a weird green stick, and drew a cross over the hickey with it. 

"You promise this'll work?" The blond queried. 

"Listen," Brenda squeezed his shoulder, "This should last until work tomorrow, where I can re-apply. As long as Joe doesn't see you in or after a shower, you'll be ok."

"Then I may stink when I come into work."

"I'd rather you stank than had a black eye." She murmured, blotting some pale cream over the area.

"That's cold." He whined.

'Suck it up, you're the reason you ended up in this situation."

"At least its only one." Thomas murmured, Newt shooting him a glare.

"Newtie, don't be mad at your man." Brenda teased. "He's only trying to make it better."

"Well he's failing." The blond huffed. "Miserably." Thomas only leant over, and Newt begrudgingly pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"What I do best."

"There!" Brenda stepped back, admiring her work. "You'd never even know."

"Perfect." Thomas nodded. 

"Thank you Bren'." Newt squeezed her hand. "You're amazing."

"I know." She grinned.

-

'That was way too much of a close call." Newt whispered, covers pulled up over his head.

"Yeah. Would it be bad if I said I didn't regret it though?" Thomas asked softly, and the blond breathed out a laugh.

"Of course you don't."

"It did suit you." The brunette grinned. "I can't wait till I don't have to worry about who sees them. I'm gonna cover you, from head to toe!" 

"Thank you?" Newt laughed. "I like to think I'll leave a few myself." He grinned. 

"I look forward to it." He smiled. "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Uhh-" Newt hummed. "I don't mind. I'll do anything you wanna, as long as you're there with me."

'Aww," The brunette smiled, pecking him on the nose, "Well, we could just stay here."

"Sounds perfect." Thomas only smiled at him, watching the blond in the darkness.

"You're so pretty." 

"You can't even see me." Newt laughed softly, and he felt Thomas shrug.

"I don't need too. I mean, you're not exactly gonna go in here looking perfect, and leave not looking perfect."

"How many girls have you charmed like this, Tommy?"

"Not many." He laughed. 'I'm not exactly the player type. I'm a tutor babe." He scoffed.

"You weren't one of the popular ones in school?" He asked, and the brunette hummed.

"I mean, I guess. We were about as popular as nerds could get." He nodded toward Newt. 'And you?"

"Well- before I left, I guess I had some popularity." Newt shrugged. "Mostly people just wanting to get in my pants though."

"Not surprised."

"Why?" Newt furrowed his brow although Thomas couldn't actually see what he was doing.

"Cuz you're attractive."

"Not in school!"

"No, I bet you were adorable with your cute little baby face."

"Omg stop talking." Newt groaned.

"No! I'm complementing you!" Thomas grinned, and Newt rolled his eyes fondly.

"Well you should stop."

"You've upset me." Thomas decided, and Newt laughed softly, pecking him on the lips.

"I'm very sorry." Thomas only drew him closer with a soft laugh. Newt watched him in the dark for a moment, before he swallowed. "Tommy?"

"Newt?"

"I- uh-"

"Yeah?" He encouraged softly.

"I love you. A lot. I- every time I'm with you I don't want it to end. I want to stay that way forever. I- I think I want to be with you forever.' he admitted.

"I want that too." Thomas admitted softly.

"Really?"

"Mhm." The brunette wrapped his arms around the blond, and Newt cuddled closer. 

"Oh good." He whispered as he nuzzled into Thomas' chest. "Maybe we should just stay like this forever then." He suggested and felt the soft vibrations of laughter.

"I'd like that."

"I can't wait to move in. Nothing rushed. Nothing hidden. Just you, and me, and love."

"That sounds perfect." Thomas hummed. 

"It will be. You'll never hear his name in our home. Cuz it's our happy place."

"Say that again?" Thomas squeezed his arm.

"It's our happy place?"

"No, no, the other part."

"You'll never hear his name in our home." Thomas took a finger and thumb, and lead Newt's chin upward, meeting Thomas' eyes in the dark.

"You said it was our home."

"It is- well- it will be." Thomas smiled and dove forward, pressing his lips to Newt's happily. The blond complied with it, wrapping his arms around Thomas and kissing him back softly.

Newt wanted to stay there, under the covers, in their home forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I'm on a time c r u n c h


	33. Thirty-three

Newt awoke to arms around him, carrying him into the bathroom.

"Mh?" He blinked wearily, still half asleep.

"We're having a shower." The voice told him softly, and Newt only nodded.

"Oh ok." He was sat down on the toilet seat, eyes blinking slowly as he lifted his arms up, and his shirt was pulled over his head.

"You need to wake up baby." The voice chuckled. "You're in no state to suck me off like this."

The owner of the voice had Newt starting awake, intaking a deep breath as he realised the severity of the situation. He shot up, stepping away from Joe.

'I- I can't have a shower." He announced, stumbling over his words.

"Why not?" Joe frowned deeply, almost skeptically.

"I- I'm going to be late for work." He mumbled, stepping toward the door.

"You have an hour and a half." His husbands' frown deepened.

"I ha- I have to go." He turned for the door, but Joe got there first, slamming it shut and almost trapping Newt's fingers in it.

"What are you hiding from me?" He demanded.

"Nothing." The blond whispered, suddenly feeling tiny, and heart hammering.

"What have you done?" Newt was grabbed by the hand, and Joe started to drag him toward the shower.

'No, no no!" The blond struggled against his grip, attempting desperately to get to the door, but it kept getting further away.

"What haven't you told me?!" Joe yelled, throwing the blond into the shower. Newt slipped on the ground and landed on the floor of it, immediately curling up. Joe grabbed his arms and knees, attempting to untangle him and see what Newt was hiding.

"Nothin- get away from me- I haven't done anything- I swear!" The blond cried, kicking and struggling. Joe kept shouting at him to stay still, and then he froze. Newt also paused, heart dropping to his stomach as he saw where Joe's eyes where. His husband grabbed a hold of him before Newt could even attempt to get away, scrubbing at his neck as the makeup peeled away to reveal the dark mark, claiming Newt to another. 

"You." Joe stared at it for a long moment, silent rage bubbling. "You whore!" He screamed, grabbing Newt by the wrist and tugging him from the bathroom. The blond cried and yelled to be let go as he was tossed onto the ground of the bedroom, Joe grabbing his phone from the bedside table. "Open it!" He demanded. 

"N- no." Newt had started to cry with terror at this point, but it was hard to know, because of all the tears. Joe got down next to him, taking both wrists and dragging Newt's face close to his.

"Open the fucking phone." Newt cried, hands shaking as he unlocked his phone. Joe let go of him with such force that it sent him to the ground again. Newt watched helplessly as Joe went through his phone. When he found the messages, his face went red with fury, and he rounded on his husband again. "I knew it! I knew you were slutting around with him!"

'I- I-" Newt tried, but Joe grabbed him by the wrist again.

"He's not the only one, is he? You're such a whore, you probably find a new one every fucking night!"

"No- no it's not like that!" Newt sobbed.

"Then how is it?!"

"I love him!" 

Joe was silent. He stared at Newt for a long while, fury turning to something more, if that was even possible.

"You love him?" He laughed quietly.

"I love him." Newt repeated, barely a whisper through his tears. 

Then Joe slapped him. 

Newt hadn't really seen it happen, until his cheek was stinging and white. He stared at Joe, eyes wide and shocked.

Joe had never hit him. He'd threatened too. He'd almost done it. But he'd never actually lay a finger on him, and Newt didn't think he ever would. He stared at Joe and he couldn't find it in himself to cry. His cheek hurt and his husband was making him so scared. Too scared for tears to fall. 

Then Joe stood up, and threw Newt's phone to the ground. He jumped on it and smashed it to little pieces. And Newt watched helplessly, trembling and shivering. His husband took him by the arm and dragged him into the living room, disregarding him on the floor once more.

"Who is he?" He demanded.

"He- he works at the diner." Newt didn't know why he was still lying, maybe because of how built into his system it was.

"No, no he doesn't." Joe laughed, almost as if the ordeal was humorous, "Don't fucking lie to me you slut!" He yelled, "Who is he!?"

"A tutor." The blond whispered, flinching at the yelling. "He- he's my tutor."

"A tutor?" Joe repeated. 'What for?"

"I- I wanted my education to be better." He breathed, voice quivering. Joe saw his bag on the ground near the door, and immediately went for it. Newt watched, terrified, as his husband rooted through his bag. The man angrily dug for a moment, before pausing. Joe carefully took Newt's book out from the bag. His blood went cold.

"A book, huh?" Joe smirked, cold, callous fury lacing his dark eyes. 'This is cute."

"Joe- p- please don't- I- please I'll do anything- I- I'll never ever see him again- please." The blond begged, tears beginning to pour. 

"I want you to learn a lesson today baby.' Joe flicked through the book, as if he wasn't planning on mass destruction of the very thing Newt had worked on for an entire year. "You let other people, fuck around with my shit, I'll fuck around with your shit."

And with that, he tore the book down the middle. 

Newt let out a choked sob as Joe ripped his entire future into small pieces, before throwing them in the air like confetti. Newt watched as the small pieces fluttered down, and he caught some in his hand, watching as all of his hard work slipped through his fingers.

"No..."

"What a shame." Joe frowned, and his husband glowered up at him through his tears.

'I hate you." He whispered. "I hate you!" Joe frowned at his outburst, watching as Newt shakily got to his feet. "I wish you were dead! I hope you rot in h-" He was cut off by another blow to the cheek, and he winced and turned away.

"How dare you." Joe spat. "How fucking dare you talk to me like that!" Joe kicked at the back of Newt's knee, and the blond crashed to the floor, whimpering. He thought it would stop there, but was gravely mistaken when Joe starting booting him in the stomach.

Newt curled up on himself, and he would've been sobbing had he not been severely winded. The blows came one after the other, and with what little breath Newt had, he begged Joe to stop, told him he was sorry. 

'Why?" His husband grabbed him by the chin, pulling him upward and making Newt's abdomen scream in pain. 

'Wh- why?" The blond breathed, eyes droopy as the pain overtook him. 

"Why were you writing a book?"

"T- to get away- f- from you." He whispered. "I- I h- hate you." Blood trailed from his lip, and Joe scoffed at him. "T- Thomas is the o- only one- I'lll- e- ever love." 

"Look where that got you." His husband scoffed, letting go of his chin and letting Newt fall back to the ground and curl up on himself. "This is what happens when you're a slag, baby."

"I- no slag." Newt coughed, body on fire as he faded. "I'd rather be d-d-d-dead than witth you." He whispered. 

"I'm hoping you'll be dead soon." He shrugged, standing up. 

Newt attempted to get up, his arms shaking as he tried to push up on them. However, he crashed back down to the ground, vision swelling up into darkness. The last thing he saw, was Joe walking away, laughing to himself.

-

Pain. 

That was the first thing Newt registered when he woke up.

The second thing was Thomas.

He needed Thomas.

Newt's body was soaking wet, cold, and aching. His abdomen was burning up inside him, and he could feel metal resting on his tongue.

The blond knew he had to do something- tell someone. But his phone had been destroyed. The only way to tell anyone, was the door.

He cried out hoarsely as he got up, spitting out some blood as his eyes pricked. 

"Thomas," He whispered, chanting his name as if it would make him appear. "Tommy- help. Please." He breathed, stumbling toward the door. Newt slammed into every piece of furniture possible on his way to the door, and he didn't want to admit that he knew he wouldn't make it far.

Newt didn't care where he ended up. As long as it was far, far away from Joe.

He went for the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, and again, but it wouldn't move.

'No," He whispered to himself, trying more desperately but to no avail. Newt began to cry, head pounding as he slammed his fist against the door over and over.

"Hey! Help me! Please! Someone help! Someone! Please... p- please..I..." Newt's eyes rolled backward as he slid down the door, muttering to himself as he tried to gain someones attention. 

'Please- someone...pl..please..tommy.." He whispered, eyes falling shut again.


	34. Thirty-four

The first thing Newt felt was the ache in his abdomen. It whined at him, and the blond gasped in pain, whimpering. His eyes welled up as he tried to sit up, arms shaking as they attempted to find something to grip.

He pulled himself up onto his legs with a choked cry, heaving for breath when he managed to get his footing. Newt leant against the door, head heavy and vision swirling as he tried to open it again. He pulled on the door and when it wouldn't budge, he stumbled away and toward the bowl where he and Joe kept their keys. However, all of the keys were gone.

Newt whimpered, and, putting one foot in front of the other slowly, made his way over to the plant pot seated in the kitchen. He lifted it up, forearms shaking and wailing, but he found no spare key.

The blond cried out in desperation and pain, mind whirring. He was locked in. He had no way of getting out, no way of contacting anyone. His best bet was to wait it out until one of his friends realised something was wrong and came looking for him.

He decided the best thing for him to do was patch himself up, so he could at least stay conscious. He'd be no use to his friends trying to figure out wether he was there, if he was unconscious and quiet. So, Newt stumbled toward the bathroom, steadying himself on the sink.

Newt caught a glance of himself, and whimpered. His face was undamaged for the most part, however, it certainly looked like it had endured something much worse than any physical fight. His eyes were sunken, bags almost black against his pale skin. His dark eyes were puffy and red, face blotchy where it wasn't deathly pale, and silent tear tracks running down his cheeks. His lips were rosy with crusted blood, clumps of hair strung together by red. 

He sunk to his knees, opening up the cabinet that kept his first aid kit safe. He unzipped the pouch, and lifted up his shirt slowly.

"Oh- god." He choked on a sob, body screaming at him as he tugged his shirt up enough to get a good look at it. His stomach was bruised and battered. The skin looked almost white, with dark purple and blue bruises scattered across its surface, big enough to be the toe of a boot. 

Newt whimpered, not sure what to do to soothe his pain. He rooted around for something in the kit that could aid him, but found nothing. So, Newt ended up putting band-aids on the scratches and scrapes he could find, and leaving the kit abandoned on the ground. 

His next task would be a tough one, but he was determined.

The blond carefully and shakily stood up onto the toilet seat, lifting the light with quivering hands and moving it to the side. Stomach wailing, Newt searched around for a moment, before his hand came to rest on his most prized possession. 

He carefully stepped down from the toilet seat with Basil in hand, slowly and surely making his way out into the living room. The blond shakily curled up on the couch once there, eyes dropping almost immediately.

Although he knew he should stay awake, the pain was too much, and Newt drifted off to sleep. 

-

Newt was running. He was sprinting but he didn't know what from. All he knew was that he had to get away.

His heart pounded and his legs ached, screaming at him to stop and take a break and think, but Newt couldn't. He skidded around another corner, and then he was calling for anyone who could help him. He called for Teresa, Brenda, Minho, Thomas. He cried for anyone to help him get out, but there was no reply.

Newt came to a dead end, whipping around with a swallow. 

Joe appeared from the shadows, grinning at him like a cat. Newt only swallowed. 

"You can't keep me here."

'I'm fairly certain I just did." He smiled, pocketing his hands. "No Tommy to come save you now."

"Bullshit." Newt shook his head. 'Tommy's always here. Cuz he loves me."

"How do you expect him to get in here, you're locked in." Joe scoffed.

"He'll find a way. He'd break down the door if he had too." Newt declared, beliefs firm as he stared down with husband.

"I'm sure he would." Joe laughed, throwing his head back. 'And what if he comes by, doesn't think you're in, and leaves? How long can you live in there if no one comes to get you Newt? How long could you survive, knowing I'm going to be home soon. And I'm angry enough to kill."

"I- I'll-" Newt swallowed tightly, mind whirring. "I'll leave a note."

"A note?"

"Yeah." Newt nodded. "Not so stupid now am I?" 

-

Newt awoke with a start, abdomen whining at the sudden motive. He rolled off of the couch, checking the time. It had only been abut an hour since he'd fallen asleep. That was ok.

The blond grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, sitting at the dining table and writing in big letters:

**Tommy-**

**He knows. Get me out.**

Newt figured that would do the trick, and stumbled over to the front door. He carefully crouched down, slipping the paper under the door and sniffing. He had no idea what to do now, except play the waiting game.

So he crawled back up to Basil, and looked around. He stared at the hundreds of pieces of paper on the ground, and swallowed thickly.

Newt had no idea how he was going to come back from this. He had no other copy of the book- like an absolute idiot- and he knew Thomas hadn't started writing the digital copy with him yet. He teared up at the sight of his hard work scattered and broken.

He didn't mind that it was a book. The fact that his way out, his escape that he'd been working on for as long as he got married to Joe, had been destroyed. Not only were his future plants destroyed, but all of the feeling and emotion Newt had put into the book were gone. It had never been a novel for him. It had been almost like a diary- all of the love, and anguish and joy in his life transferred onto every page with meticulous planning and sharp precision.

And now it was gone. 

Despite it all, Newt found himself fairly numb.

His future was in the palms of two peoples hands.

Either Joe got back before anyone found the note, and if that were the case, Newt was as good as dead. Joe either forgave him, which was so unlikely that Newt couldn't even find it in himself to believe that it was possible, or Joe beat him so badly that Newt's body gave in for some form of relief.

On the other hand, Thomas could notice something was amiss. He could decide to check on Newt and find the note. He could get the door open, and he could hold Newt and patch him up and make everything ok again.

But the chances of Thomas deciding something was wrong, and then risking meeting Joe attempting to check on Newt, the blond knew it was unlikely. Thomas was smart enough to stay away from Newt's home and Joe, unless absolutely necessary. 

Still, Newt held out hope.

He trusted Thomas.

He loved Thomas.

Newt brushed his fingers against the fading hickey on his neck- and, despite it all, Newt found himself smiling. He smiled at the thought of the night and how happy it had been- how happy _he_ had been. Newt didn't regret what happened. He was proud to say that he loved Thomas, and even if it meant he was beat black and blue, he knew he'd never back down.

"I'll never regret it Basil." Newt whispered, picking up Basil from next to him. 'Never ever. You know, I really, really love Tommy. And maybe the hickey was a really bad idea, and we shouldn't have done it. I'll admit, I should've been more careful, and maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain. But- you know, I think Tommy is worth it. Even though my whole future is on the ground, it doesn't matter. Cuz I love him, he loves me, and we can work through this together." 

Basil said nothing. 

Newt hugged him close and sighed. "This is where you call me stupid." He muttered. 

There was a knock at the door.

Newt almost scrambled toward it, had it not been for his abdomen.

"Tommy?" He asked hopefully, voice soft as he stood up.

"Newt?" Thomas' voice came from the other side, and Newt's knees almost buckled with relief.

"Tommy, please. Get me out." He begged, stumbling toward the door.

"Stay right there babe, I'll be through in a minute." Thomas called.

Newt believed him.


	35. Thirty-five

'What are you gonna do?" Newt asked, stumbling over to the door.

"I don't know yet. I'm figuring it out." Thomas muttered from the other side. "Are you alright? You feeling ok? Are you gonna pass out?"

"No- no, I'm ok Tommy." The blond reassured. "Take all the time you need."

"I'm thinking of picking the lock- I think it's too thick and heavy to bust in." 

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" Newt asked, and Thomas hummed from the other side of the door.

"I do, but I need you to find something like a hair pin. Do you have anything like that?"

"I'm sure some of Laurie's hairpins are here somewhere. I'll find one." The blond pushed himself off of the door, swaying his way toward the bedroom. He opened all cupboards and drawers, but found no hair pins. He cursed and wobbled into the bathroom. Newt opened every cabinet, finally finding a slightly old, bent hair pin. He dragged himself back to the door, straightening it the best he could. "I've got one."

"Are you alright?" Thomas queried.

"I'm fine. I'll slide it under." Newt dropped to his knees shakily, sliding the hair pin under the door. 

"I've got it." Thomas said from the other side. Newt wriggled backward on the floor, watching the door intently. Soft sounds came from the other side, clicking and swearing. The door handle was jiggled a few times, and just when the blond was about to give up and suggest something else, the door swung open.

Thomas was at his side before he even blinked, and Newt was convinced he'd never been so fussed over.

'Are you ok?" The brunette asked, and the blond nodded. 'What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"He-" The blond didn't know how to describe it, so he pulled up his shirt and let Thomas have a look at the bruises.

'Fuck." Thomas' fists clenched. "Can I lift you?"

"Carefully." The blond allowed. He trusted Thomas to be gentle, he was sure he'd be ok. The brunette tucked a hand under his knees, the other at his back as he carefully lifted him. Newt only grunted in pain as he was lifted, before he adjusted to be more comfortable.

Thomas lead him to the bedroom and carefully sat him on the bed, looking around.

"Right, what do you want to keep?"

"Tommy, what do you mean?" The blond frowned.

"You're coming with me."

"No- Thomas I can't he'll-"

"Newt, no. Stop." The brunette crouched down in front of him. He took one of Newt's hands, and gently cupped Newt's grazed cheek with the other. "I am not letting you stay here. I should've never in the first place. You're coming home with me and nothing you can say will change my mind. So what do you want to keep?"

"Um-" Newt swallowed. He knew Thomas meant it, and decided there was no point in arguing. It would probably be for the best that he went with him anyway. "Basil, everything in my backpack in the living room. That picture of me and Sonya." He pointed to two pictures on the wall, 'And that one of me and the girls. Uh- the cookbook in the kitchen, and the watch on the bedside table." He pointed out the items, and Thomas set to work.

He put Newt's backpack on the bed from the living room, and packed what Newt told him too. He grabbed it all and carefully placed them in, before pulling out another bag from where the blond told him they were kept. In that one, he put all of Newt's clothes and shoes, along with his toiletries. He zipped them up and did a double check, before frowning.

"Where's the book?" He asked. The blond swallowed thickly, glancing at his lap.

"He destroyed it." He whispered.

"No.."

"He did. And I'm sorry." Newt sniffed. 'I tried so hard- you- you gave so much to make sure that it was a success and he ruined it." 

"It's ok Newt." The brunette squeezed his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "We'll figure it out." The look in his eye told Newt differently, but he nodded all the same. "Let's get you out of here." 

"I can walk." The blond reassured, even going for a bag. Thomas held them out of his reach though, shaking his head. 

"No way. You're injured." The brunette slung both bags over his shoulder, wrapping a steadying arm around Newt's waist. "You just hang onto Basil." And Newt did. He clung to Basil as they made their way out of Newt's house for two years, and out of the apartment building that filled him with dread. He hung onto Basil when Thomas helped him into the car, putting Newt's bags in the trunk before getting in himself, and driving away.

They were silent for a few moments, before Thomas put a hesitant hand on Newt's knee.

'Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Ok." Newt whispered, eyes still staring absently at the world outside. 'So- I woke up and he tried to make me shower. I said I couldn't and he got mad. He forced me in the shower, and he saw it." He teared up, cuddling Basil closer. "He called me a slut, and he made me show him my phone. Then he broke it. I told him I loved you, and he slapped me. He actually slapped me." He took a deep breath. 'A- and then he asked me who you were, and I told him you were a tutor. He found out about the book, and he ripped it up, into little pieces. I yelled at him- I told him I hated him and he slapped me again. But then he kicked me in the stomach lots of times. And then I passed out. When I woke up, he was gone and I was locked in."

"Fuck, Newt." Thomas squeezed his knee. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay there with him."

"I don't know what to do." He sniffed. "We worked so hard on that book."

"Beautiful, don't worry about that. You just get settled in my home, rest and get better over the next couple days. I'll worry about everything else."

"I can't ask you to do that for me Tommy. You've already done so much."

"You don't have to ask." Thomas took his hand, kissing it softly and squeezing it. 

-

"Ok, you sit down on the couch, I got it." Thomas reassured, helping Newt down onto the couch. 

"Thank you." Newt smiled weakly.

"Baby, do you wanna sleep in the spare room for a while, or do you wanna come in my room?"

"Can I come in your room?"

"Of course you can." Thomas nodded. "I'll get everything set up. You just relax. Sleep if you want." Newt nodded softly, stretching out on the couch as Thomas disappeared into the bedroom. He looked around the room he knew so well and called home. It felt right having his stuff here. It felt right knowing he wasn't going home to someone who was going to hurt and mistreat him. 

He drifted off into an easy sleep.

-

When he awoke, he was in bed and sunlight was streaming in through the curtains. Newt guessed it was the next day. He felt quite a lot better, the bruises felt less sharp. He sat up slowly, and glanced at the clock. Ten thirty.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." The brunette smiled as he came through the door, breakfast in hand. "You were out cold for almost fifteen hours."

"I must have needed the sleep." He whispered, Thomas nodding. 

"Is it ok if I put the tray on your lap?"

"Mhm." Newt nodded as Thomas placed it down. Orange juice, tea, and crumpets. "Thank you babe. This is sweet."

"Of course." The brunette perched on the edge of the bed, watching Newt fondly as the blond greedily munched his way through the crumpets. 

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I gonna do?" He asked softly. "He ripped up the book. I have no other copies of it."

"I know." The brunette sighed. "Y'know, I don't want to get your hopes up, but maybe Minho saved a copy. And if he didn't, we can rewrite. You still have the plans, I'll help. It'll take half the time because you're staying here now. It'll be ok."

"Thank you." Newt nodded. "Really Tommy, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. Since the day we met."

'I just want to make you happy." The brunette squeezed his hand.

"You do make me happy. The happiest I've ever been." The brunette smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Newt's forehead. "How did you know something was wrong? It was risky coming to the apartment."

"I know." Thomas admitted. "I got a frantic call from Tess'. So I went to the diner and she and Bren' were freaking out. Said you hadn't made it into work, told me they'd been calling you and texting you all morning but you hadn't picked up. I told them maybe you were with Joe, and they said you couldn't be. Apparently Joe got there half an hour before I arrived, started yelling and making a scene about how much of a slut you were. Told Teresa and Brenda that they were never gonna see you again. Soon as they told me I ran here. Fuck Newt, I thought he'd killed you."

"I thought he was going too." Newt whispered.

Thomas set the cleared breakfast tray aside and shuffled closer on the bed. 

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." He whispered. Newt watched him for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Thomas'. The brunette's hands went to cup his jaw as he kissed back softly, not wanting to hurt the blond. Newt's hands went through his hair, and he kissed the brunette happily. They both went slowly down, Newt's head hitting the pillow as Thomas came to put his hands on either side of his head. Thomas pulled back and stared at Newt for a moment. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Newt whispered, as the brunette leaned back down to kiss him again. Thomas' hand went gently to his stomach, and he slipped his hand against the skin where Newt's shirt had ridden up. He ran a gentle thumb over the bruises, the blond sighing contently at the care and gentleness of the touch. 

"Never gonna let anything happen to you. Gonna keep you safe." Thomas whispered between kisses, and Newt wrapped his arms tighter around Thomas' neck.

"Love you." He breathed back. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the world." Thomas drew him back in for a long kiss, circles being drawn onto the skin of Newt's stomach. Then he drew away and smiled at Newt. The blond watched as he rolled off of him, coming to rest next to Newt and encompassing the blond in his arms.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you." Newt whispered, running gentle hands through the brunettes hair. Thomas hummed in approval as he scratched at the scalp slowly, brushing through it with his fingers.

"I'll make sure you never feel unsafe again."


	36. Thirty-six

'Miss." Newt grinned. Thomas groaned with a huff, marking another spot a miss.

"How am I missing every time?" He asked.

"Guess you're just bad at battleships." The blond shrugged. It was Newt's day off, and it was a rainy one. It had been three days since Newt moved in with Thomas, and they were taking things easy until Newt felt better, which was when they'd decided to deal with the book issue. Newt was starting to feel back to normal, but the brunette insisted that he not strain himself, so they were confined to the couch, with board games. But Newt didn't mind that much. "Ok, H3." 

"Hit." Newt grinned and stuck a red pin in, the brunette glowering at him. "Why are you good at this?" He demanded.

"It's easy once you've hit one." Newt shrugged, sitting back. 

"I think you're cheating." Thomas murmured, and the blond laughed.

"I am not! How dare you?"

"B8!"

"Miss." Newt shrugged.

"Ugh for fucks sake!" Thomas whined, huffing heavily.

"Don't be a sore loser Tommy." Newt grinned. "G3."

"Hit." The brunette grumbled. 'I'm out, you won. My battleships are officially sunk." Newt whooped in victory, grinning as he bounced up and down. Thomas feigned annoyance, pouting over exaggeratedly. 

"Ok, ok I have a confession."

"What?" 

"I did cheat." Newt giggled. Thomas looked positively outraged.

"Newton!" He launched forward, knocking the battleships onto the floor as he dove forward. Newt jumped back as he was attacked, tickles worming out a shriek from him. Thomas tickled his sides mercilessly, and Newt squirmed and begged for a time out through his squeals. The brunette stopped after a few minutes, smiling fondly down at Newt. The blond grinned back at him, pulling him closer by the nape of the neck.

The brunette met him there, kissing him softly. Newt hummed contently, pressing his lips firmly and gently against his boyfriends. He ran a tongue over Thomas' lip, and it was readily accepted into the brunette's mouth. The blond massaged his tongue against Thomas', drawing him closer by the neck. 

Thomas' hand trailed down his chest softly, and Newt blushed lightly in anticipation.

And then the doorbell rang.

The brunette huffed with frustration, begrudgingly pulling away from Newt, who stayed where he was, nestled within the cushions. 

"Don't move. I'll get it." Thomas kissed his forehead, before disappearing to answer the door. Newt smiled fondly, humming as he waited. He wouldn't have minded getting the door, but any physical action that Thomas could do, he insisted. He apparently didn't want Newt to strain himself, so the blond let him carry the groceries and get up to refill drinks.

After a few minutes when Thomas hadn't returned, Newt stopped humming. With the new quiet, he heard someone talking loudly, the other person hissing back in hushed whispers. Newt frowned in confusion and curiosity, hauling himself up off of the couch and padding over to he door.

He discovered that Thomas was the one hissing, and he looked quite angry. 

"Tommy whats going-" He got to the door, eyes widening. 

Joe was stood on the other side of the door, and had, by the looks of things, been trying to get past Thomas.

"Newt, go back inside." Thomas muttered. Newt was too shocked to move, but stood instead, staring at Joe.

"Baby, there you are." His husband smiled softly. "I came to get you."

"Get me?" Newt repeated. Thomas wrapped a soft arm around his waist in support, or a show of protectiveness, he didn't know. 

"I think its about time we went home. This game has gone on long enough."

"This isn't a game." Newt frowned. 

"Well, I know you don't actually want to stay here, with him." Joe scoffed. "Pumpkin, I know you're not very clever, so listen to me. This man wants to take advantage of you. Lets go home, yeah? I'll take good care of you."

"No." Newt frowned. Joe sighed, apparently annoyed.

"Baby, he doesn't love you. You don't love him. You just think you do, because he's told you that you do. I'm here to take you home, where its safe and you won't be taken advantage of."

Newt stared at him, bewildered.

"Are you actually that unaware?"

"You're not thinking right babe, and I understand that. You're mad at me because I ruined your hobby and broke your phone. But thats ok, I can buy you another phone."

"What is wrong with you?" Newt whispered.

"Wrong with me?" Joe frowned.

"Are you- are you for real?" He asked, laughing in shock. Joe just raised his eyebrows in question. "Joe, we're done. I want a divorce."

"W- what?" Joe went pale. "How? H- how could you do this to me?"

"To you?" Newt's anger flared, and he took a step forward, kept in the house by Thomas. "How fucking dare you!"

"Bab-"

"No shut up. Let me talk." He snapped. "Joe, you are the most awful person I've ever met in my life. The first night we met, you raped me. I was underaged and you took advantage of me! You made me believe that love was what we had, and that I was nothing more than a play toy for you. The years we've been together have been the worst of my entire life! You see me as less than human, and you treat me like shit. You call me horrible names, fuck other people, and you force me to do things I don't want too. Every time we have sex Joe, it's rape. You rape me and hurt me and sexually abuse me on a daily basis. I'm terrified of coming home, because you yell and throw things at me. I am lonely because you don't let me see anyone!"

'And you know what? I work overtime to get away from you! And- and I've been having an affair with Thomas for nearly a year. The night you went out with your friends to the club in the summer, I was having sex with him. And it was amazing. The best night of my life. Every time you and I have sex, I have to stop myself from saying his name. He's taken me to the zoo, on gorgeous dates, and my most prized possession is not my wedding ring, but a red panda plush that he bought me. I keep it in the bathroom, hidden from you. And- I was writing the book to get away from you. I was gonna use the money I earned from it to get a divorce and move out."

'You are a horrible person, Joe. I'm not sure if you realise it or not, but using your partner as a sex slave is not ok. Yelling at them for having a conversation with guy is not ok. Blackmailing them is not ok. Calling them stupid and a slut is not ok. Doing this!" He lifted his shirt to show the fading bruises. 'Is not ok! And if you even think it is for one second, then you have got something seriously wrong with you.'

'Thomas is the best person I have ever met. He is kind, and caring, and smart and gentle and funny. He treats me like his equal, he doesn't call me names or throw things or have a go when I talk to other guys. I would never cheat on him, because he is all I could ever want. He is all you could never be because he is a wonderful person. I never loved you, and I never will. 

'You better sign those fucking divorce papers. And when you do, I will never, ever speak to you again. You don't deserve me, and I hope that once Laurie has moved on, found someone new to fuck, and you're left in your house all alone, you realise that you are a terrible person. One that no one will ever love, and one that is not deserving of such a beautiful thing."

The two men stood, astounded for a moment. Thomas stared at him, grip tightening around his waist. Joe looked pale, but Newt couldn't really work out why. Until he lost it.

You dirty, little," He stepped forward and Thomas pushed Newt behind him.

"Walk away." He muttered. "Walk away and I won't call the police on your ass."

"How dare you?' Joe spat. 'How dare you brainwash my husband?"

"Brainwash?" Thomas scoffed lowly. "Get over yourself. Newt chose me, and it's not my problem if you can't accept that."

"He didn't choose you. He doesn't like you."

"Really?" The brunette frowned. "I dunno, seems like he likes me when he's moaning my name."

"Why you piece of-"

"Tommy." Newt huffed sharply, frowning disapprovingly at Thomas' decision to provoke the beast. "Joe, leave."

"Newt, you can't be serious."

"I am. I want you to go away. The only place I ever want to see you again is when you're singing the divorce papers. Goodbye."

"But-"

"I said, goodbye." Newt pulled back, and slammed the door in his face. He sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Asshole." Thomas muttered. The blond sniffled, overwhelmed by emotion. He couldn't believe he'd done that. "I'm so proud of you babe. Standing up to him like that takes a lot of guts."

"It felt good." Newt smiled through his tears, and the brunette smiled. 

"I bet it did." He grinned. "How about we make PB & J sandwiches?" He asked, taking Newt's hand.

"I'm gonna make a crisp sandwich." He announced, and Thomas frowned.

"I don't think I've ever tried a chip sandwich."

"You haven't lived!"


	37. Thirty-seven

"So I have good news and bad news." Thomas announced. "Which do you want first?"

"Good news." Newt decided, looking up from where he was colouring. The blond had discovered Thomas' relaxing, adult colour books, and had quickly become obsessed. He was colouring an intricately patterned macaw when Thomas came back from Minho's.

"Min', has some of the pages saved. The one's he edited, which is about 100."

"100 out of 322?" Newt's eyes sparked with hope. "That's almost half!"

"Sure, there abouts." Thomas nodded, scrunching up his nose in a so-so notion at Newt's maths. 

"What's the bad news?" Newt frowned deeply.

'Well, obviously, he doesn't have all the pages. And rewriting with random pre-written pages in the middle, might make life harder for you."

"What do you mean?" The blond asked, putting down his pen.

"I'm saying you have two choices," Thomas sat down on the couch, running his hands through Newt's hair, where the blond was sat on the floor. "Start from scratch, or try to write between the pages. It's gonna be hard if you choose to use the pages, because the original won't be exactly the same as the new one." He explained. 

"That's a difficult choice." Newt sighed.

"I know." Thomas nodded. 

"The pages are really random? Like theres not an entire chapter saved- or like," Thomas shook his head. Newt groaned and put his head on the table. "What do you think I should do?"

"Personally, I think it'll save you a lot of un-needed stress if you start again. But what I'd do is write it from scratch, then if you find that a few pages from the original fit in, slot them in. Pick and choose what works and what doesn't."

"That's a good idea." Newt nodded. "I think- I think I'll do that." He decided.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well you have my full support." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing Newt's forehead gently.

-

"Tommmmmmy." Newt whined, wandering into the dining room. Thomas glanced up from the table, where a woman was sat, watching Newt curiously. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise you had a student." The blond turned around to go back upstairs.

"It's ok baby, Claire was doing some work by herself. You don't mind?" He asked Claire.

"Course not." She waved him off and returned to whatever she was writing.

"What do you need, beautiful?"

"Can you proof read this chapter? I'm not sure if it makes sense." He padded back over with the laptop- they had both decided it was best to go with the digital option. He passed the laptop to Thomas, who began to read.

Newt wandered into the kitchen and made himself a hot chocolate. As he waited for it to cool slightly, he clambered up onto the counter and grabbed the whipped cream from the top shelf of the cupboard. Thomas kept it out of his reach as soon as Newt had tried whipped cream. The blond squirted it onto his hot chocolate and hugged his mug close, trotting back out to the dining room.

"This makes perfect sense." Thomas nodded. "I think this might be a better version than the first one." He smiled, and Newt lit up.

"Really?"

"Really." The brunette reassured. "But, theres something I noticed." He beckoned Newt over. The blond leant against his chest, in-between the brunettes legs, and Thomas slung an arm around his waist with one arm, pointing to the screen with the other. 

'Yeah?"

"So here, where Sam says 'Katia needs to be found, otherwise her death would be for nothing', that doesn't make sense." Newt frowned.

"Oh yeah. That's supposed to say 'Leslie needs to be found, otherwise Katia's death would have been for nothing.'"

"Yeah, I thought so." Thomas hummed. Newt leaned forward and changed the sentence. 'Other than that, it makes sense. It's good."

"Oh, that's good." Newt nodded. "I'll stop bothering you now." He grabbed his laptop and his hot chocolate. He kissed Thomas on the cheek quickly, before wandering off back up the stairs. He heard Claire as he left.

"You two are so sweet. He's adorable!"

"Yeah he is." Thomas murmured back. Newt blushed and rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the study.

-

"TOMMY." Newt called from up the stairs.

"YEAH?" Thomas yelled back.

"IM HALF WAY THROUGH."

"THE BOOK?"

"YEAH." Thomas was silent for a few seconds, before he heard footsteps up the stairs. Newt grinned as the brunette burst in the room, and then he was swept up in his arms. Newt squealed as he was spun around.

"Fuck I'm so proud of you beautiful." The brunette put him down, smiling warmly at him. "You're being so much more resilient than I could be. How's it going?"

"It's going good. I've used quite a lot of the pages from before. But it's going good."

"Have you saved it?" Thomas asked.

"Not the most recent chapter."

"Newt!" The brunette immediately bolted for the computer, saving the chapter. Newt smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on, take a break. Let's celebrate." Newt smiled as he followed, gripping Thomas' hand. "Look at my baby go, I'm so proud."

"What we gonna do to celebrate?" Newt asked.

"Champagne of course." The brunette scoffed, and the blond laughed as he was led downstairs.

"I swear, you are such a bad influence on me. I'm not supposed to be drinking."

"You're twenty-one next year, it'll be ok." The brunette shrugged, leading him into the kitchen.

"You're gonna be thirty soon." Newt pointed out. Thomas whipped around and looked positively outraged.

"I am not!" He practically shrieked. "I'm going to be twenty-six!"

"That's four years off of thirty." Newt shrugged grabbing two champagne glasses.

'Thirty is old. I'm not old." Thomas muttered, begrudgingly grabbing the bottle.

"You're not old." The blond scoffed. 

"You're ten years off of being thirty! You're like a foetus!"

"Ew!" Newt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Don't say that, we have sex at least once a day."

"Yeah, you're right." Thomas leaned against the counter, pouring Newt a glass and handing it to him. The blond jumped up on top of the counter. "Bit weird."

"You're not weird. You're lovely." Newt decided.

"That's sweet of you." The brunette laughed softly.

"It's ok babe." The blond smiled. Newt sat back, and glanced at the calendar over Thomas' shoulder. He sipped his champagne and hummed. "Sixth of March."

"Indeed." The brunette laughed.

"It's been a month."

"A month?" Thomas frowned. 

"Since I got a divorce." The brunette hummed.

"So it is. Look at that character development." Newt laughed, as Thomas crossed the room. He stood between the blonds' legs as Newt wrapped his arms around his neck. He rested his head against Thomas' forehead and smiled fondly.

"I've never been happier."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you." Thomas murmured back. The blond leant forward and kissed him softly. Thomas drew one hand to cup his cheek and jaw, pressing his lips firmly against the blonds. Newt drew back with a smile. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He murmured.

"Who says we can't?" Thomas shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Newt reassured.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe theres only two chapters left of this story, I genuinely have loved writing it, more than I have writing any other. I've decided to keep up the tradition of having a weeks break after I finish a story, but I will be back after that my lads. Thanks for your support! <333
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Gonna be a late chapter. I was ten minutes off of finishing it, and it decided to kill itself. It's been a shit day, and I'm tired, so I'm gonna do it tomorrow. Sorry x


	38. Thirty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right lets try this again shall we. I'm sorry this chapter is late, but the world decided to give me the day from hell yesterday and thought it'd be made a lot better if ten minutes before I finished this chapter it would die. But it'll be ok! I shall prevail lmao

"It feels weird." Brenda noted.

"It does." Newt nodded. "It's kinda sad.  I'm gonna miss you guys." He admitted.

"Well let's make this optimistic." Teresa frowned. "You're going on to do bigger and better things. Everyone knows you didn't want to be stuck in this stupid diner for the rest of your life, Newt." She smiled.

"I know. But I just won't see you guys anymore."

"Then let's make it official." His friend shrugged, "We promise to all meet up at least once a week."

"Ok." Newt nodded.

"Pinky promise, Newt!" Brenda barked at him, holding out her pinky. The blond rolled his eyes fondly and linked his pinky to hers. Teresa just smushed her pinky on top of theirs with a laugh.

"You should come round tonight, to celebrate." Newt noted.

'Girls night?"

"Girls night."

-

"To Newt's success." Teresa cheered, and Brenda laughed.

"To the success of you two, too." Newt added, and they clinked their glasses together. "I mean it though girls.' Newt frowned. "Don't you dare stay in that fucking diner for the rest of your lives. You have so much potential."

"I'll try." Brenda hummed.

"What did you want to be when you were younger Bren'?" Teresa asked.

"Me?" Brenda thought for a moment, "I've always wanted to be an illustrator."

"Wh- Brenda! Why didn't you say something!" Newt scolded, and his friend frowned.

'What do you mean?"

"You're illustrating my next book." He decided, sipping his red wine and watching the woman light up. 

"R- really?"

"If you want too." Newt nodded.

'I'd love too!" She smiled warmly.

"Then it's settled." Newt grinned. "What about you T?"

"I always fancied being a science teacher." She hummed, and Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Science?" Brenda frowned.

"Oh yeah. I was a big science nerd." She laughed.

"What happened?" Newt asked, and she hummed with a shrug, taking a swig of her wine.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think there was just no time for me to do the teacher training and all that. Thomas insists he has connections if I ever change my mind, but I guess I never thought about it."

"I think you should ask him about it." Newt noted.

"Maybe I will." The woman nodded.

"I'll tell him so he brings it up later if you decide to chicken out." The blond grinned. Teresa only rolled her eyes fondly. Brenda sighed, and Newt glanced at her. "You alright Bren'?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sad that you quit. I'm gonna miss you. I don't want to drift."

"We wont." He reassured, placing a hand on her knee. 'We'll see each other once a week."

"Yeah but that's not every day." She huffed.

"Whatever happens," Teresa spoke up. "Bren', I want you to know that you're gonna be my maid of honour when I get married." 

"Aww!" Brenda lit up again.

"Newt, if I have my way you'll be the ring bearer or something important."

"Thanks T." He laughed, eyebrows furrowing. "Seems fairly out of the blue though. You and Min' got plans?" He asked.

"No." She shrugged. "I just think about it sometimes. I mean- of course we've talked about it, but we're not planning on tying the knot any time soon." She expanded, before rounding on her friend. 'What about you and Gally?" She asked Brenda, who shook her head.

"Nah. We're not gonna do marriage."

"Why not?"

"Not our style. He said I'd know he wanted to be with me forever because he'd take me on a hike into the grand canyon." She laughed. Newt and Teresa exchanged a glance.

"Ok then." The blond murmured into his glass, before taking a sip.

"You and Tom?" Teresa asked, and Newt shook his head.

"Nah. I mean, don't get me wrong I love him, and I'd like to be with him forever. But I think I've had enough marriage for the moment. Think I should turn the legal age to drink before doing anything else."

"Probably for the best." Brenda scoffed. The door opened behind Newt, and the blond twisted to see his boyfriend hanging up his coat and setting down his bag.

"Hey babe!" He called.

"Hey." Thomas came out into the living room, smiling at Brenda and Teresa. "Hey girls." 

"Hi Thomas."

"How did everything go, beautiful?" The brunette asked, running his hand through Newt's hair. 

"Good. Fry was kinda upset that I wouldn't be making cakes anymore. But I told him I wasn't giving up baking, and that if I ever had some spare cakes I'd bring them down."

"Thats a good idea." Thomas hummed, leaning down and kissing the blonds' forehead. 'I'll get out of your hair then. I'm gonna go have a warm shower, get my muscles soaked through." He murmured. 

"Ok." Newt nodded.

"Nice seeing you girls." Thomas smiled, before trotting up the stairs. Brenda wolf whistled, Teresa giggling from her wine.

"Does your bathroom door have a window?" She asked. Newt smacked them both with cushions, causing both woman to squeal.

"Scoundrels! I will tell your boyfriends!" He laughed, Teresa squawking. 

"No I'm kidding. As hot as Thomas is, my boyfriends fitter." Brenda giggled.

"Your boyfriend has the eyebrows of satan." Teresa laughed, and the other woman scoffed.

"Yes he does."

"Why doesn't he shave them off?" Newt asked.

"Don't be mean about his eyebrows! They're a part of who he is!" She giggled. 

"Tell Gally I think his eyebrows are gorgeous."

"I will."

"Y'know Newt?" Teresa hummed from her glass. "You had such a glow up."

"Did I?" Newt frowned.

"Yeah! You went from being an abused, poor husband, to drinking red wine on your L-shaped couch with your ripped boyfriend having a hot shower upstairs!" Brenda burst into laughter, Newt scoffing over his drink.

"Check me out."

"We love a queen." Brenda laughed. "Nah but for real though Newt, how did you manage to pull that hottie?"

"No need to thank me." Teresa did a hair flip with a laugh. 

"I charmed him." Newt shrugged.

"I don't think that's true."

"Rude."

"I'm just saying." Thomas then padded downstairs. He had jeans on, but nothing else, other than a towel wrapped around his neck. 

"Well hello there." Teresa whistled, and Brenda laughed.

"Thomas, how scandalous!"

"Oh my god stop drooling over my boyfriend." Newt smacked them round the head with a cushion again.

"He's fit!"

"He's mine."

"That sucks." 

"Ladies." Thomas scoffed. "No need to fight over me." The four laughed, and Thomas suddenly pointed at Newt. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yes. I completely forgot, I have something for you." The brunette rushed off to his bag, and Newt frowned.

"I'm scared." Thomas returned soon after with a package. Newt frowned and carefully unwrapped it. 'What the bloody hell is this Tommy?"

"Just a little something." The brunette seemed visibly excited by whatever was in there, and when Newt saw it, he lit up. It was a red panda adoption pack from WWF, exactly like the one that should've come in the post for him.

"Tommy! Where- why??" He glanced up at the brunette, who shrugged with a  smile. 

"I just thought you might like it."

"I love it." Newt put his wine to one side and jumped up, wrapping his arms around Thomas'- still slightly damp- torso. "Thank you so much."

"It's ok baby." The brunette smiled. Brenda and Teresa cooed behind them, and the blond turned to see Teresa pouting.

"I wish my boyfriend did nice things like that for me."

"Thats why my boyfriend wins." Newt giggled.

"My boyfriends just a bit odd really." Brenda chipped in. The blond laughed softly, and shrugged.

"You're not wrong."

"Are you girls staying for dinner?" Thomas asked.

"Sure, why not. If its no trouble." Teresa shrugged.

"Course not. I'll make some pizza." He smiled, kissing Newt on the temple, before wandering off to the kitchen. 

"It astounds me how you've gone from Joe to Thomas." Brenda noted, and the blond shrugged.

"Man, I don't know either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this chapters shorter I just want it over and done with at this point lmao. And it seemed like a natural place to leave it


	39. Thirty-nine

"Ok babe, everything's set to go." Thomas hummed from his laptop.

"What do you mean?" Newt asked, glancing up from his colouring.

"Well, Minho's sent back the draft, I've changed the mistakes. He said he'd have everything ready with advertising, so, the books ready to go out in, like a week." He shrugged.

'Really?" Newt's eyes widened, and the brunette nodded.

'Yeah. We just need a release date from you."

"O-oh." The blond frowned. 'Well, when do you think?"

"Well," Thomas hummed, "You want to create hype, but you don't want to make people wait too long. So, maybe a week and a half, or something?"

'Ok." Newt nodded. He trusted Thomas' judgment, he seemed to know a lot more about this process than Newt did. In fact, Newt had completely left Thomas to his own devices, since he seemed to be more of a hinderance than a help when it came to anything other than writing. "But- is there a front cover yet?"

"Yeah, Brenda sent it over yesterday." Thomas nodded, ushering him over to the laptop on the brunette's lap. Newt had asked Brenda to draw up a front and back cover for the book, before asking her to illustrate anything else, since he didn't actually know how good she was.

But she was amazing.

The front cover was exactly how he'd imagined- somehow more perfect. There was a white castle overlooking a lake, the pastels of sunset sweeping across the book, with black birds swooping across it. On the back, the palette and birds continued, and Newt gaped.

"It's perfect." He whispered.

"You think so?" Thomas smiled.

"It's even better than I imagined." Thomas seemed pleased with that, pulling up an email thread he had with Brenda, and typing out what Newt had said about her design. "I can't believe it's almost real. I want it to be a copy, in my hands."

"Well it will be soon." Thomas reassured with a smile. Newt shoved the laptop off of his lap, straddling the brunette and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Thank you Tommy."

"It's ok." The brunette chuckled softly.

"No, babe, really." Newt met his eye, trying to make Thomas understand how sincere he was. "Thank you, so, so much. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"I haven't done that much." He downplayed, and Newt looked positively outraged.

"Yes you have! You gave me free tutoring at awkward times, like a Saturday night when you could've been out with your other friends. You spent extra time with me, and gave me a shoulder to cry on, literally every day. You wouldn't let me spend any unnecessary money, because you knew that I needed it. You've done all this admin stuff, payed for publication, payed for me to live here and payed for advertising."

"Cuz I love you." Was Thomas' justification.

"Well I'm paying you back cuz I love you."

"Newt no." Thomas groaned. "We've been through this. I don't want you to pay me back, it's fine."

"Tommy! I don't want any regrets on my death bed!" He huffed. "And then I'm gonna help pull my weight round here. I'm gonna write the next book as soon as this ones out, and I'll have lots of money to give to you!" He grinned.

Deep down, Newt knew it was risky. He always had. He knew that the book might flop, and he'd get no money from it- or at least not enough to pay Thomas back. But that didn't matter. He was sure that if it flopped, he could always get another job. Maybe he'd go back to the diner, if worst came to worst.

"I can't wait to be going out with a famous author." The brunette scoffed, and Newt laughed.

"Doubt it, but thanks babe."

"Don't put yourself down, beautiful. It's amazing."

"Thank you." Newt smiled.

'So what do you want to do today?" Thomas asked, and Newt frowned in thought. 'We can't go far, I have to keep working on the admin stuff. But we can hang out."

"Maybe we should just watch a couple films?"

"Ok."

-

Newt hummed, arms full of groceries. He skipped down the street, barely able to see over the giant baguette poking out of the bag. Thomas had a thing about fresh bread, but Newt didn't mind. He thought it was sweet.

He hummed a Christmas tune- it was coming up to that time of the year- when he knocked into someone. Luckily, everything stayed in its bag, but being as British as he was, even though the person had walked into him, he started apologising profusely.

"I am so sorry, I-" 

"Newt?"

The blond hadn't seen Joe in well over half  a year, and staring at him felt weird. His ex husband looked similar, if not slightly more dishevelled. 

"Watch where you're going Joe." Newt muttered, and turned to walk away.

'Are you still together?" Joe called behind him, and the blond swallowed down his emotion.

"Tommy and I are very happy together. Thank you for asking."

"I miss you." 

Newt stared at him. He stared at the man who had caused him so much suffering for so long. And his heart didn't so much as twinge.

"Good for you." He shrugged. 'I don't miss you." And he turned, and walked home.

When Newt got in the door and put down the groceries, Thomas was typing away at the dining table.

"Guess who I saw on my way home?" The blond murmured, unpacking the eggs.

'Who?" Thomas asked absently, concentrating more on his work.

'Joe."

Thomas' head shot up, and he skidded over to Newt.

"What? What did he say? Did he hurt you? Do I need to beat him?"

"Oh my god no!" Newt giggled at Thomas' fussing, and squeezed his hand. "It was ok. He said he missed me."

"What did you say?" The brunette asked, drawing him close protectively.

"I said, 'good for you'." Thomas laughed softly, kissing his forehead.

"Of course you did. Well I'm glad you didn't let it affect you."

"No," Newt hummed. "I closed that chapter in my life. This is a much better one."

"I agree." Thomas grinned. 

-

"Newt, you ready?" Thomas called. "It launches in two minutes!" Newt thundered down the stairs, skidding into the living room and jumping on the couch with his boyfriend. "Min' texted me. Said he's hyped."

'Tommy, I think I'm gonna piss myself." He mumbled, clammy hand clinging to Thomas'.

"Don't worry baby. They're gonna love it." He smiled. Newt frowned, squeezing his hand and watching the screen. "It'll go perfect. I promise."

"Can anything go wrong at this point?" Newt asked.

'Let's not think about that-"

"So something _could_ go wrong??"

"Babe, you're getting inside your own head." The brunette kissed his temple softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It'll be ok."

"I hope so."

Thomas' phone went off next to him, and Newt glanced at it.

[From Min: ITS OUT ITS HERE IM SHITTING AS WE SPEAK] Newt hit reload faster than the speed of light. It was true. It was right there.

Newt's phone immediately blew up.

[From Brenda: NEWT QUEEN YAS GET THAT DOSH]

[From T: NEWT BABES IM SO PROUD OF YOU]

[From Sonya: IM,,,,, YELLING N E W T I E B O O T I E] 

[From Minho: mY ACTUAL GUY U BEST BELIEVE IM DRINKING IN UR HONOUR TONIGHT]

Newt shot up off the couch, Thomas grinning as he jumped up too. Newt started bouncing up and down, squealing.

"TOMMY I DID IT ITS THERE ITS REAL!" He yelled. The brunette swept him off of his feet, and Newt was spun around as he laughed happily.

"Oh god Newt, I'm so so proud of you." He was tucked under Thomas' chin as the brunette pressed a kiss to his head. "You are the most remarkable, resilient little firecracker, I have ever met."

"Tommy it's really out." Newt sniffled, "Finally." Thomas rocked him as the blond teared up. Newt began to cry softly, and he wasn't sure why. The blond could only guess that he was happy, and relieved, but it was so random and unexpected that he wasn't sure if that was the case.

"It's ok babe." The brunette rocked him slowly, "I'm so proud beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too." Newt sniffled, gripping onto Thomas tightly. 

"You'll have a physical copy soon." He murmured.

"I'll keep it so safe." The blond mumbled.

"I know you will." The brunette smiled. Newt reached for his phone and replied to his texts with shaky hands. He laughed through his tears at his friends, Thomas gently rubbing his back. He put down his phone and turned to the brunette, smiling through his floods.

"You did it." Thomas smiled.

"We did it." Newt corrected. "I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." The brunette pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "And I'm so proud of you. You've come so far and grown up so much. You're the most extraordinary person I've ever met."

"You're the kindest person ever." The blond sniffled. "I love you, I love you so much." He cried.

"Fucking hell baby." Thomas laughed softly, wiping his tears softly. "The flood gates have opened, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Newt snuffled.

"It's ok." The brunette laughed softly. "It's alright babe. Let it out, I know it's a lot."

"I'm so happy." The blond cried.

"Aw, I'm glad. I'm happy too." Thomas smiled. Newt sniffled and cuddled close.

 

 


	40. Forty

"Thats all of it." Newt put a cheque on the table in front of Thomas, who raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Thomas begrudgingly picked up the slip of paper, sending his boyfriend a look.

"Newt-"

"No. I told you I'd pay you back, and I have.'

"Fine." Thomas rolled his eyes. "You know all this money's just gonna go towards our food and stuff, right?"

"So?" Newt shrugged. "Point is, I payed you back. I can rest easy." Thomas leant back with a shrug.

"Whatever makes you sleep easier."

"Oh!" Newt sat down, with his laptop soon on his knees. "I got the cover art from Brenda."

"Oh yeah?" Thomas shuffled over, eyebrows raised as Newt pulled up the next front cover. This one was darker, like the beginning of the night. Light blue faded up into black, with white starts dotting it and the moon stark against the dark.

'I really like it." Newt grinned.

"That's awesome." Thomas agreed with a smile.

"Minho's reading through it." The blond hummed. "But it should be ready for publication soon." He noticed Thomas, staring on at him, and he frowned. 'Whats wrong?"

"Nothing- I just." Thomas frowned, and Newt frowned back.

"What?"

"You grew up." The brunette muttered. "And I don't know how I feel about it."

"Oh." Newt's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't feel like he'd grown up. He was legally allowed to drink, but that was the only thing that he thought had changed. "Is it a bad thing?"

"No! No of course not. I still love you. I just- you changed and I hadn't realised. I guess I only just realised how independent and grown up you've become." He shrugged. 'Feel like you don't need me anymore." He laughed, and Newt's heart tugged at the almost sad way it was said.

"I do need you!" He put a hand over Thomas'. "I seriously, actually need you. You're literally the only thing that keeps me going." He laughed, slightly manically. 

"That's not true." The brunette scoffed. "You'd survive without me."

"No," Newt shook his head. "You're the only thing that keeps me going." He mumbled. Newt slid the laptop off of his knees and clambered onto Thomas' lap, the brunette swinging his arms around the blonds' waist. "Do you really think I'd be ok without you?"

"No," Thomas shrugged, looking down. "I just- you're so independent, and you haven't seemed to need me to help you anything in so long. And although I'm proud of you for coming so far and being more self-sufficient, I'd be lying if I said a small part of me didn't enjoy looking after and out for you."

'Tommy, trust me." Newt put a hand on his, and met Thomas' eye. "On a day to day basis, you are the only thing that gets me out of bed. You keep me motivated to keep writing, and every day you remind me of just how lucky I am to have someone as perfect as you in my life. I feel so safe when I'm with you, because you look after me. And even though I might act a little differently, I still need you. More than you know."

"Love you." The brunette smiled softly, and Newt grinned.

"Love you too." He leaned forward, and Thomas met his lips happily.

-

"Excuse me?" Newt turned from where he was sat outside a cafe, to see two, nervous, teenage girls.

"Oh- hello."

"Hi," One smiled. 'We're massive fans. We were wondering if we could get a picture?"

"Of course." Newt chatted to the girls, thanked them for their support and signed some things for them. The blond would never say he minded the fans- of course he thought they were sweet, and appreciated them for liking his work. But they were slightly intimidating, and could come at awful times. All he was saying, was that there was definitely a photo of him and Thomas with a fan, where Newt was stood slightly in front of Thomas to hide the brunettes boner.

He waved the fans off and sat back down, sipping on his coffee.

"Never gets old, huh?" Thomas smiled.

'They're nice." Newt shrugged. 'Never thought it would get so popular."

"I did." The brunette shrugged, and the blond scoffed.

"I hope they like the next one."

"Of course they will." Thomas waved him off. "They're literally the most devoted fans ever."

"I just don't want to let anyone down." Newt murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"Beautiful, you are not going to let anyone down."

-

"Global warming can die." Newt whispered. He and Thomas were cuddled up on the couch, Basil placed snugly under the blonds chin.

"Yeah." Thomas mumbled, and Newt turned to see his eyes closed. 

"Tommy, we should probably go to bed." He giggled softly, and the brunette only made a noise of disapproval at the back of his throat. 'Or we can sleep here."

"Let's sleep here." Thomas advised, flinging his legs up onto the couch and lying on his side. Newt was pulled with him, and he nuzzled close into Thomas' chest, closing his eyes after throwing a blanket over them. 

"I love you." Newt whispered, drawing in a long breath of Thomas' scent. 

"I love you too." 

-

Newt was awoken to mumbling. He blinked groggily, frowning slightly. Thomas was murmuring in his sleep, and Newt furrowed his brow, trying to discern what he was saying.

"can't have him.....cant love him....stay away....cant.." Newt rolled his eyes fondly. He knew Thomas got dreams of Joe trying to take Newt away from him, so the blond ran a hand through his hair and hummed softly.

"It's ok Tommy." He whispered, "He can't have me. I'm yours, I love you." Thomas seemed to still, and the blond waited for any more murmuring, but Thomas' worries had been apparently quelled. 

So Newt hummed in contentedness, and closed his eyes again.

-

Newt grabbed the wooden spoon, holding it to his mouth.

"WOAHH LIVING ON A PRAYER." He yelled into it, bouncing around the kitchen as he added cocoa into the mixture. The blond danced and sang at the top of his lungs, decanting the mixture and spreading it to the rhythm. 

He jumped around as he put the cakes in the oven, scooting around to the music. 

"Am I interrupting?"

Newt whipped around, and turned his music off with a huff when he saw who had interrupted him. 

"Yes, actually." He huffed, and Thomas' pocketed his hands.

"Well, I think I have news that could warrant me ruining your jamming session." He shrugged casually. Newt frowned in confusion.

'It better be important." He giggled. 

"Oh it is." Thomas' facade broke, and he cracked into a huge grin. "They wanna make it a movie.'

"Huh?"

"The book." Thomas elaborated. "Massive movies company wanna make it." He grinned.

Newt gaped.

And then he had to sit down.

"You're kidding me. Like, this is a joke?"

"No." Thomas grinned. "They wanna do it. And the whole series if the first film is successful."

Newt stared at him, and when he could find no signs that Thomas was pulling his leg, he jumped up, squealing. 

"Oh my god oh my god!" He practically rugby tackled Thomas into a hug, who stumbled backward.

"It's gonna be so amazing!"

"I'm so excited!" Newt squealed, jumping up and down excitably. 

"You have to reply to the email as soon as you can." The brunette informed him, and Newt steadied himself on the counter. His heart was hammering. Despite everything, even when he got the book out, he never even thought it would be successful. He didn't realise people would like it, or that it would have a following, especially not that anyone would want to make it into a movie. All he'd wanted to do was get away from Joe.

"Tommy I think I'm actually going to shit myself." Newt whispered. 

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Thomas crouched down and grabbed him by the thighs, lifting Newt and spinning the blond around as he clutched onto his shoulder. Newt laughed and kicked his legs, screaming about how they were making a movie, they were making a movie. "I told you it was perfect!" Thomas scolded as soon as he put his boyfriend down.

"I'm shaking." Newt laughed, holding up his quivering hand. 

"You're amazing." Thomas cupped the blonds face in his hands, squidging it slightly.

"How do I ever thank you for everything you've given me, Tommy? I can't even begin to describe what you've done to my life. How much you helped me."

"Newt, I didn't want anything back then, and I still don't. The biggest gift you could give me is your love."

"Cheesy."

"You know me." Thomas grinned. Newt smiled at the brunette for a while, before he bit his lip. "You want to say something. What is it?" Thomas frowned.

"I just- I was just thinking that- well, my favourite story isn't the one I've written." 

"Well, I think it'd be a bit narcissistic if it was. Like your favourite animal being a Newt." The blond laughed. 'So what is your favourite story?"

Newt grabbed his jaw and pressed his lips together. Thomas held him close, soft and gentle against Newt. When the blond pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together and grinned. 

'Ours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yALL. I cant believe this is over. I genuinely have enjoyed writing this so much, and I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'm gonna take a weeks break before I start my new one, so see you then. Thanks so much for all of your support, kudos and comments. Your feedback and support means the world to me and I'd have no motivation without it. Love ya'll 
> 
> ps. Always open for one shot ideas


	41. Forty-one (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna do this one first since so many of you suggested it. So thank you to Imp_overlord:  
> maybe one where Newt and Thomas are meeting his mum, so Newt can tell her about all the horrible things he had to endure and stuff like that and that she really fucked up at being a good mother. Maybe the reason they meet is because she wants some of Newt‘s fame and money now that he‘s good situated  
> Astralpenguin:  
> newt's mum finally learning exactly what joe did to newt over the years. every detail. i want her confronted with what she pretty much forced her son into. we already know that newt doesn't really blame her too much for it, but that doesn't mean that everyone else will see it that way  
> And AgaSzop:  
> a meeting with Newt's mother wouldn't be bad to see!  
> For the suggestion <333

Newt opened the door with a hum, after a few knocks. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his mother. 

Claudia had short blond hair, cropped at her jaw, and pursed lips. She wore huge sunglasses to cover up her dark eye bags, along with piercing blue eye shadow and huge acrylic nails. 

“M- mum?” Newt blinked. Claudia pushed her large glasses onto her head, glancing her son up and down.  

“You didn’t tell me you’d moved,” she commented. “It was a good thing I still have Joes number.” And she let herself into the house. Newt stared on in disbelief as she looked around the home, humming. “This place is quite nice. On an expensive street too.”

”Mum, What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?” He asked. His mum pursed her lips at him. 

“Well, Joe told me you’d ran off with another man, and what street to find you on. I just had to knock on the doors.” She shrugged. Newts brow creased deeply.

”I didn’t run off with another man.” 

“Sweetie, I don’t want to hear about it. Where is he?” She asked, glancing around. 

“No, mum, stop-“

”Hello?” Thomas appeared at the door, eyebrow raised. He shot a concerned glance at Newt, sensing his frustration. 

“Hello.” Claudia glanced Newt’s boyfriend up and down. “I’m Claudia.” She held out a satin-gloved hand. Thomas took it cautiously. 

“Thomas. Lovely to meet you ma’am.” He smiled. “Tea?” 

“If you have Earl Gray.” She grinnned. Newt couldn’t help but smile to himself. Tutoring all different types of people had seemingly left Thomas with the ability to wrap people from all different backgrounds around his finger. He had taken one look at Newt’s mother, who loved a gentleman, and had appealed to her. 

“Mum, What are you wearing?” Newt asked. 

“What are you talking about, dear?”

”Is this what you spent with the money I’ve been sending you?? I swear if you tell me you haven’t been looking after Sonya-“

”I have!” She huffed, seating herself at the table. “I just decided to treat myself a little bit.”

”A little bit? You look like Audrey Hepburn.” 

“Enough about me.” Claudia waved him off. “How is your new life?” 

“It’s good.” Newt sighed, rubbing his temples slightly. “Thomas doesn’t beat me.”

”Newton, What have I told you.” Claudia warned, sending a tight smile Thomas’ way as he set the tea in front of her. The brunette squeezed Newt’s shoulder in support as the blond sighed exasperatedly. 

“Mum, seriously. Let me explain.”

”I don’t want you too.” Claudia huffed. “Joe was a lovely man, he didn’t deserve to be cheated on.” 

“Mum!” Newt slammed a hand onto the table. “He wasn’t a lovely man. You know he wasn’t.”

”he can’t have been bad enough to deserve what you did.” She muttered. 

“Ma’am, If I may.” Thomas quelled the blond with a hand. “Joe was a terrible person. I’m aware that you don’t want to know, because you feel guilty about forcing Newt into the marriage, but he doesn’t blame you. But Newt left him because he raped him, verbally abused him, and ended up physically abusing him too. Newt was getting hurt, and he left Joe to be safe. But he doesn’t blame you.” Claudia stared at Thomas, face pale and eyes glistening. Newt guessed all she’d needed was an outsider telling her what she thought was true. 

She clamped a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped, and the facade came crumbling down. Newt walked around, hugging her tightly. His mother clung to him, gripping tightly at his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry Newt.” She cried into him, and the blond smiled softly at her apology. 

“It’s ok. It’s alright Mum, I know why you did it. But it’s ok. I have money now, and I’m happy.”

”Does he treat you well?” Claudia whispered. 

“He’s taught me how to love, Mum. I’d do anything for him. He makes my heart soar, and when I dream, I can’t even picture Joes face.”

As his mother clung to him, Newt caught Thomas’ eye, who smiled at him. 

“Love you too” he mouthed. 


	42. Forty-two (one-shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Imp_Overlord for this cute suggestion <333  
> Suggestion: I‘d like to read one where Newt has to teach Tommy something, not baking, but something Newt had to learned on his own (on the film set or sth) that is like „academical knowledge“ usually being filed under Tommy‘s tutor category stuff and know it‘s reversed and Tommy has to fight his insecurities

Newt hummed as he walked into the dining room, before frowning when he saw Thomas running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Everything ok, babe?" He asked. The brunette glanced up, before nodding.

"Yeah." He said with a soft sigh. "Just- trying to do maths. Not my strong subject." Newt furrowed his brow.

"Why are you doing maths?"

"I'm trying to figure out savings."

"But- can't you use a calculator?" Newt asked, sitting himself at the table. 

"The only calculator I have is on my phone- and calculators on iPhones suck. It says its cleared, but its not really cleared!" Newt could see Thomas was getting worked up, so he squeezed his hand.

"It's ok, babe. Let me have a look." Thomas' look of skepticism passed after a moment, and he slid Newt the book. The notebook was full of crossings out, slowly getting more messy as they went down the page. It was obvious Thomas had been at it for a while.

"Beautiful, I don't wanna be mean or anything- but your maths isn't the best." The brunette murmured.

"I know. But Teresa's been teaching me, cuz I've had to start doing maths for sales and stuff. I've learnt a lot, actually."

"Oh yeah?" The brunette raised his eyebrows as Newt nodded. The blond turned the page and wrote the numbers at the top again, carefully presenting it. 

"So what you gotta do?" He asked.

"Well I've got to add all that up," Thomas pointed to a set of numbers, "Multiply it by that, and then subtract all of that, added together." He explained.

"Got it." Newt nodded. He put brackets around what he had to do first, and started carefully working it out. Thomas watched him the whole time, Newt chewing on the pen a couple times. The blond worked through the sums slowly, first doing the addition. He then multiplied the first number he got with the second from the original sum, and subtracted the second answer he got from the addition from it. 

After about twenty minutes- Newt still wasn't very good at maths- he slid the book toward Thomas, who hummed.

"That looks right."

'I mean, estimates are close enough." The blond laughed softly. "Maybe I'll buy you a calculator for christmas."

"I'd like that." Thomas nodded. Newt frowned- the brunette seemed unhappy about something.

'Tommy?"

'Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" He asked. Thomas ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Nothing, really."

"No, tell me." The blond nagged. The brunette sighed, and turned to pick at his nails instead of looking at Newt.

"Its just- fucking hell. I want to be an adult, and work out finances. I mean, how am I gonna raise a family in the future and make sure we have enough money for food at the end of the day, if I can't work out one number, multiplied, and then with a subtraction. It's not that hard." Newt squeezed his hand.

"It's ok, Tommy. Finances- and maths, they're tricky. But I'm gonna buy you a calculator."

"But I'm not always gonna have a damn calculator on me, am I?" Thomas huffed. Newt frowned.

'Then- I can teach you. Once Teresa's taught me the basics, of how to figure out finances and stuff. I can teach you and it'll be ok." Thomas nodded, smiling softly in gratitude. His upturned lips didn't meet his eyes though, and the blond frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Do you need me anymore?" Thomas asked. Newt frowned deeply in confusion, and so his boyfriend continued. 'I mean- you don't need me to help with your books anymore, you don't need me to tutor you anymore. You're helping me with stuff and I just- I feel a bit useless." He laughed slightly sadly, and Newt took his hand.

"Tommy no." He squeezed tightly. "I do need you. Maybe not in those things anymore, but I do need you. It's not just about your practicality- I don't have you around cuz you make my life easier. I love you, and you make me happy. You'll never be useless, as long as I get to wake up to your face every day.' He smiled. Thomas hummed in thought, offering Newt a small, genuine smile.

"What a poet you are." He drew Newt around for a hug, which the blond happily reciprocated. He squeezed Thomas tightly with a soft smile.

"Well everyone knows I'm a genius with words."

"Of course."

'All thanks to you."

"Oh how you flatter me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the tea sis. I was gonna start my new fic this week, but then I figured, I aint gonna have time cuz I got shows. Also, I was gonna do one story, and then I got an idea for a different one and I think I'd like to plan that. So I should be back next Wednesday. Sorry for the wait y'all, but Imma try and post one shots in the meantime <333


	43. Forty-three (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MusaAristaios for this suggestion. Also sorry for the long gap between updates whoops 
> 
> Suggestion:  
> Please do Thomas and Newt adopting a cat and them having kids 
> 
> Ok that’s a lot to do in one one shot so I think I’ll just do the cat thing lmao

“Thank you so much!” Newt smiled warmly, taking the small paper bag and smiling at the man behind the counter. Thomas took his hand with a large smile, leading him out of the bakery. 

If there was another way in which Thomas had made Newt’s life better, it was insisting to buy fresh bread from the bakery every Saturday. Newt would never go back. 

The two walked together down the road, Newt swinging their hands together as he did so. 

He spotted something ginger in the corner of his eye, and he glanced toward it with a frown. He stopped with such suddenness that Thomas was jerked backward. 

“What the-“

”Thomas.” Newt dragged him towards the small, dirty kitten, crouching underneath the trash can nearby. “It’s a stray, we have to take it home.” He immediately insisted. 

“But Baby, we don’t know if it’s a stray. Maybe it’s just lost.” He shrugged, crouching beside Newt who was already tearing at their warm bread in an attempt to coax out the kitten.

”Either way, we have to take it to the vets.” Newt said determinedly. “Come on little kitty, it’s ok.” He whispered. The small ginger cat hesitantly crawled toward him, before gently taking the bread. Newt immediately picked it up carefully, the cat tensing in his arms but making no move to try to run. “To the vets.” Newt grinned, happy that he was doing some good. Thomas began to lead the way. 

-

Thomas and Newt watched the cat be scanned for a microchip, or any sign of it having an owner. But after about an hour, the vet told them there was no sign of any owner, and told them they could take it home if they wanted. 

Newt was ecstatic, and Thomas readily agreed. So as the brunette filled out the paper work, Newt went around the shop, picking out everything he thought they might need for the cat. 

Not long after, they were leaving with a new kitten in a cage, Newt carrying two huge bags of cat supplies. 

“So what should we name him?” Newt asked. 

“Garfield.” 

“Not a chance. He’s not fat and he doesn’t like lasagna.”

”You don’t know that. He might like it.” Thomas shrugged. 

“What if we name him...ginger.”

”Nope.” Thomas scoffed. Newt frowned, opening their front door as Thomas hauled the cage through. As soon as they were inside, and Newt had triple checked the home for any cat threats, Thomas opened the cage and the kitten hopped out. 

Newt watched the kitten explore as he set up a litter box and a cat scratch pole. Thomas set up bowls and a place to store cat toys and supplies. 

“Bounce.” He suggested. 

“Nah.” Thomas frowned. “Graham.”

”We’re not naming him Graham.” Newt scoffed. 

“What about,” Thomas hummed. “Carrot Cake. Like you make.” 

“Thats quite a long name.” He shrugged.

”Ok,” Thomas frowned deeply, “Hero!”

”Hero?” 

“You were singing ‘Holding out for a Hero’ when I met you.” Thomas shrugged. Newt hummed and watched the ginger kitten pounce up onto the table. 

“I like it.” The blond smiled. 

“Hero it is then.”


	44. Forty-four (one shot suggestion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my queen for suggesting this, sorry it’s been a while since I wrote a one shot here whoops 
> 
> Suggestion: newt and Thomas go see a movie

Newt felt weird. It was odd to be sat, in a suit at the premiere of your movie.

He was nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. He had the upmost trust in everyone who had produced and made the films- he’d even made good friends with some of them. 

But he couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Thomas clearly noticed, as his boyfriend drew their hands up to his mouth and kissed them. 

“It’ll be ok baby.”

”I know.” 

Then the lights dimmed, and the film began. 

Newt had been expecting to be impressed. But he hadn’t been expecting to be blown away like he was. 

The cinematogrophy was perfect. It fit the theme of the film and the book perfectly. The colours were mesmerising, and Newt couldn’t help but stare in awe. 

The writing was incredible. It made Newt laugh, it made him nervous, left him on edge, even though he knew what was going to happen, and it made him cry. A lot. If he’d known it was going to make him cry so much, Newt probably wouldn’t have killed off some characters. 

But he put most of the emotion down to the actors. Each performance felt real and raw, and Newt found himself more connected to the characters with every scene. 

When the lights came back up, Newt turned to Thomas. He was in tears as well. 

-

“Baby!” Thomas called from the other room. Newt got up and pulled Thomas’ large hoodie over his boxers, before padding out into the living room. 

“Yeah?” 

“Come here.” Thomas didn’t look away from the computer he had on his lap, extending an arm out. Newt slouched into his bare chest and the couch, getting a better look at the screen as Thomas wrapped his arm around him. 

“Everyone’s giving it fours and fives.” Thomas said. 

“Really?” Newt looked closer. 

“Yeah look, ‘made me cry, what an amzing movie’ ‘best movie this year’ ‘brought honour to the book’ ‘can’t wait for the next one’. People love it.”

“Wow.” Newt blinked. He hadn’t expected it to have such an impact on others as it did on him. 

“I told you they were devoted fans.”


End file.
